Unter Musketieren
by Dodo98
Summary: Die Geschwister Alexandra und Leah gelangen aus dem 21. Jahrhundert plötzlich in das Jahr 1636. Sie treffen auf die Musketiere, welche sie mit nach Paris nehmen. Wie finden die Geschwister sich zurecht und werden sie je wieder nach Hause kommen?
1. Chapter 1

**Das ist hier ist jetzt meine erste Fanfiction. Ich würde mich über konstruktive Kritik freuen, damit ich weiß, ob ich weiterschreiben soll :)**

 **1\. Kapitel**

Ich saß gelangweilt im Chemieunterricht und starrte auf die Uhr. Die Zeit schien nicht zu vergehen und jede Minute war eine Qual. Mein Lehrer versuchte uns wiedermal irgendetwas über chemische Gleichgewichte beizubringen, aber eigentlich war ich schon seit der 9 Klasse nicht mehr im Unterricht mitgekommen. Ich war jetzt in der elften und das Abitur rückte immer näher. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was ich danach machen wollte. Dennoch lernte ich viel und ich hatte das Gefühl mein Tag bestand aus: Schule, essen und schlafen. Irgendwo im Hintergrund redete mein ,,um alles geliebter Chemielehrer", während meine Gedanken bei dem Typen waren, der mir gegenüber saß. Man er sah so gut aus! Warum traute ich mich nur nicht ihn anzusprechen. Wieder ein Blick auf die Uhr: erst 5 Minuten vergangen. Ich lehnte mich auf meinem Stuhl zurück, als mir auf einmal schwindelig wurde. Alles wurde plötzlich schwarz um mich...

Langsam kam ich wieder zu mir. Das erste was ich wahrnahm war der harte Boden auf dem ich lag und das Gezwitscher von Vögeln. Ich öffnete meine Augen und blickte auf das Blätterdach über mir. Moment Blätter, Himmel wo war ich? Ruckartig setzte ich mich auf und bereute es sofort, da mir wieder schwindelig wurde. Ich sah mich um. Ich war in einem Wald, rings um mich nur Bäume. Langsam stand ich auf und erkannte plötzlich, dass ich ich nicht alleine war, etwas entfernt von mir lag noch jemand. Sofort lief ich auf die unbekannte Person zu. Ich kniete neben ihr nieder und erkannte: Meine Schwester...

,,Leah? Hörst du mich„ rief ich. Ich rüttelte meine Schwester leicht an der Schulter. Langsam wachte sie auf und sah mich an. „Alexandra?" fragte sie ,, was machst du hier?". ,,Was machst DU hier?" fragte ich zurück. Meine Schwester sah sich um, guckte mich erstaunt und ängstlich zugleich an. ,,Wo sind wir?" brachte sie leise hervor. ,,Ich habe keine Ahnung?". Ich half ihr hoch und und wir standen uns gegenüber.

„Ich verstehe das nicht, ich war doch gerade noch in der Schule!"

„ Ich auch, ich hatte Mathe!"

„Was machen wir jetzt?"

„Vielleicht sollten wir uns mal umsehen"

Mit diesen Worten machte ich mich auf den Weg in eine willkürlich gewählte Richtung. Vielleicht träumte ich ja und das alles hier war nicht real. Nein es konnte eigentlich nicht real sein. Gleich würde ich aufwachen und mein Chemielehrer mir wütend gegenüberstehen, weil ich in seinem Unterricht eingeschlafen war.

Es kam mir vor als wären wir schon Tage unterwegs. Ich wurde immer verzweifelter und auch meine Schwester war den Tränen nahe.

„ Lexi, ich will hier weg. Ich will nach Hause! Ich will wieder gelangweilt in der Schule sitzen!"

„ich weiß, aber ich habe keine Ahnung wo wir sind!" Verzweifelt umarmten wir uns und versuchten ein bisschen Trost darin zu finden, dass wir ja nicht ganz alleine waren. Am Horizont ging langsam die Sonne unter und die Dunkelheit legte sich über den Wald. Ich dachte nach, was sie nochmal in dieser Fehrnsehsendung gesagt hatten, wie man in einem Wald überleben konnte. Schließlich beschlossen wir uns die Nacht auszuruhen und morgen nach einer Lösung zu suchen. Ich hatte keine Ahnung ob es hier irgendwelche gefährlichen Tiere gab und keiner von uns war fähig ein Feuer zu machen, um wenigsten die Kälte zu vertreiben, die die angenehmen Wärme des Tages vertrieb. Wir ließen uns eng aneinander gekuschelt an einem Baum nieder, an dem wir irgendwann vor Erschöpfung einschliefen.

Mit den ersten Sonnenstrahlen, die durch die Blätter fielen erwachte ich wieder. Kurze Zeit vergaß ich, wo wir waren, bis es mir wieder einfiel. Und mit der Erinnerung kam der Schock und die Erkenntnis, dass das ganze hier vielleicht doch kein Traum war. Auch Leah wachte auf und ich wusste, das sie das gleiche dachte. Ich realisierte mit einem mal, dass sich jetzt auch ein starker Hunger meldete. Kein Wunder, ich hatte vor der Schule ja auch nichts gegessen. Wir waren ratlos und verzweifelt.

„Was jetzt?" fragte meine Schwester „gehen wir einfach weiter?"

„Mir fällt leider auch nichts bessere ein", erwiderte ich.

So gingen wir also weiter bis es wieder Abend war. Ich schaute Leah an, welche einen sehr verzweifelten Eindruck machte. Ihr Kleidung war inzwischen dreckig, und die Haare völlig durcheinander. Sie hatte dicke Schatten unter den Augen, von wenig Schlaf und den unzähligen Tränen, die sie schon vergossen hatte. Ich sah wahrscheinlich nicht besser aus. Meine blonden Haare waren zerzaust und ich hatte das dringende Bedürfnis nach einer Dusche und vor allem nach: Essen. Plötzlich schrie meine Schwester „Guck mal da vorne" ich schaute in die Richtung , in die sie zeigte... Endlich, zwischen den Bäumen erschien erst ein Weg, der schließlich zu einem Haus führte. Besser gesagt eine Hütte, die still und dunkel vor uns lag. Vorsichtig näherten wir uns dem Gebäude, bis wir vor der hölzernen Tür standen. Wie sahen uns an und nickten uns zu. Dann öffnete ich langsam die Türe , machte einen Schritt über die Schelle und wir standen in einem leicht, von Kerzen erhellten Raum.

Im Inneren roch es nach Kerzenwachs und ein wenig muffig. Mein Blick viel auf ein Wärme spendendes Feuer, was im Kamin brannte. Im Raum standen einige Bänke und Tische. Alles machte einen sehr altmodischen Eindruck auf mich, was durch die Frau hinter den Tresen verstärkt wurde, die gerade damit beschäftigt war einem Glas herumzuwischen und ein mittelalterlich wirkendes Kleid trug. Sie schaute uns an, sprach jedoch nicht. Wir bewegten uns langsam auf die Frau zu und ich begann zu sprechen. „Ähm Entschuldigung, wir haben uns verlaufen und finden nicht zurück, könnten sie uns vielleicht sagen, wo wir sind, oder haben sie ein Telefon, damit wir zuhause anrufen können, unsere Eltern machen sich bestimmt schon sorgen." Die Frau musterte uns mit einem ungläubigen Gesichtsausdruck und sagte schließlich: „Ihr seid in der Nähe von Paris." Paris wie waren wir hier hin gekommen, sind wir etwa entführt worden? „Und haben sie jetzt auch ein Telefon?" fragte ich erneut. Die Frau guckte mich an, als wäre ich von einem anderen Stern „ Entschuldigt nicht, ich weiß nicht, wovon ihr sprecht!" Das gab´s ja nicht die Frau wusste nicht, was ein Telefon war! In welchem Kaff waren wir hier nur gelandet? Unsere Hoffnung schwand wieder und ich sah, wie meine Schwester wieder Tränen über die Wangen rollten. Meine sonst so lustige und fröhliche, 13-jährige Schwester so zu sehen versetzte mir einen Stich im Herzen. Schüchtern fragte ich , ob wir hier nicht die Nacht verbringen könnten und etwas zu essen bekämen. Dabei kam ich mir etwas unhöflich vor, aber ich sah momentan leider keine alternative. Die Frau zog eine Augenbraue hoch, sah uns uns herab und fragte, könnt ihr bezahlen? Mein Herz rutschte eine Etage tiefer und ich blickte mit einem geseufzten „Nein" auf den Boden. Meine Schwester blickte der Frau mit bittenden, flehenden Blicken in die Augen, was die Frau nicht zu interessieren schien. „Kein Geld- kein Essen" , erwiderte die Frau. Nun war auch ich den Tränen nahe, bis sich von hinten plötzlich eine Hand auf meine Schulter legte. Ich sah einen Mann, mit einem Hut und ebenfalls merkwürdig alt aussehenden Klamotten, der an einem blauen Gürtel verschiedene Waffen trug. Oh mein Gott, war das etwa ein Degen und eine Muskete. Was war das für ein Typ? Wo um alles in der Welt waren wir hier nur gelandet? Sind hier den alle komplett durchgedreht, vielleicht sollten wir ganz schnell von hier verschwinden. Der Mann grinste mit einem mal die Barfrau an und sagte „Madame, was haltet ihr davon, wenn ich für die zwei hier bezahle?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2**

 **Das ist jetzt also das zweite Kapitel... Lasst mich wissen, ob es euch gefällt :)**

Die Frau nickte nur kurz und wandte sich wieder dem Glas zu. Meine Schwester drehte sich zu dem mysteriösen Mann um und dankte ihm. Auch ich war erleichtert, obwohl ich noch nicht genau wusste , was ich von dieser Situation halten sollte, immerhin kannte ich den Mann nicht.

Der Fremde wandte sich an mich „Was habt ihr denn überhaupt so alleine und so weit abseits von der Stadt zu suchen?" ,fragte er.

Ich erwiderte „Wir wissen nicht, wie wir hier hin gekommen sind, wir waren in der Schule und dann auf einmal im Wald".

Ich musste ziemlich verzweifelt aussehen, denn der Mann sah mich Mitleid erfüllt und an und sagte schließlich: „Komm setzt euch zu uns".

Wir folgten ihm zu einem Tisch in der Ecke des Raumes, an dem drei andere Männer lachend beisammen saßen.

„Aramis, wo warst du?" rief der eine, „schon wieder am flirten?"

Typisch alle dachte mal wieder das wäre das einzige, was er tun würde, „was hast du wieder angestellt?"

„Ich helfe nur zwei verirrten jungen Damen, das ist alles", antwortete er genervt.

Aramis machte eine Handbewegung die andeutete, dass sich die Mädchen setzten sollten. Er musterte sie genauer. Beide hatten blonde Haare, die Ältere hatte blaue Augen, die Jüngere braune. Beide sahen aus, als wären sie schon länger im Wald umhergeirrt und sie trugen Kleidung die er bis jetzt noch nie gesehen hatte.

Aramis räusperte sich "Ich bin Aramis, das sind Porthos, D´Artagnan und Athos".

Athos sah kurz von seinem Glas Wein auf und musterte die beiden Neuankömmlinge.

„Und wer seid ihr?"

„Alexandra" antwortete die Ältere, „ich bin Leah" erwiderte die Kleinere.

„Vielen Dank, dass sie so freundlich zu uns sind. Wir dachten schon wir müssten wieder nach draußen".

„Wir helfen gerne", antwortete Aramis.

„Ist das hier eigentlich so eine Art Rollenspiel?" traute sich Alexandra irgendwann zu fragen.

Das einzige was sie als Antwort bekam waren verwirrte Blicke, daher fuhr sie fort „Ich mein eure Kostümen, mit den Waffen und auch die Inneneinrichtung hier, hat schon was vom 17. Jahrhundert, fast wie die Musketiere aus diesem Buch".

Athos starrte die Geschwister nun völlig entgeistert an, während Porthos lautstark zu lachen anfing.

„Es gibt ein Buch über Musketiere?" fragte D´Artagnan nun verwirrt.

„Nein mein Freund" erwiderte Aramis nun ebenfalls lachend.

„Okay hört zu, ihr seid ja schließlich auch im 17. Jahrhundert. Wir haben 1636. Was dachtet ihr denn?"

Leah und Alexandra wurde mit einem mal blass.

„Das ist ein Scherz, oder?"

Unsicher schauten die beiden zu Athos, der ihnen der Ernstere dieser Truppe zu sein schien, doch auch der verzog keine Miene.

„Ich glaub ich muss mal an die Luft". Mit diesen Worten rannte Alexandra durch das Zimmer und stolperte aus der Türe. Aramis folgte ihr.

Leah blieb schüchtern an ihrem Platz sitzen und sah ziemlich verloren neben D´Artagnan aus. Als ihr eine Träne über die Wange rollte, sah man den drei restlichen Musketieren die Überforderung mit dieser Situation deutlich an. Porthos versuchte D´Artagnan mit einer lautlosen Kommunikation zu übermitteln, er solle Leah umarmen, um sie zu beruhigen. Schließlich gab D´Artagnan sich einen Ruck und nahm das Mädchen in den Arm.

Draußen angekommen versuchte Alexandra ihren Atem wieder unter Kontrolle zu kriegen und nicht zu hyperventilieren.

„ _Okay alles gut, ein und aus, ein und aus... Was denke ich nur, nichts ist gut! **Oh** **mein Gott ich bin in einer anderen Zeit!** Ich komm hier wahrscheinlich nie wieder weg. Wie bin ich hier bloß hin gekommen? Ich werde für immer hier festsitzen, ich werde meine Eltern und Freunde nie wieder sehen. Was mache ich jetzt nur, wie soll ich mich jemals hier zurecht finden? Ich hab kein Geld, keine Ahnung von dieser Zeit, ich habe doch in Geschichte nie aufgepasst. Ich muss mich um meine Schwester kümmern! Wir müssen irgendwie überleben. Ich will einfach nur, das alles ein böser Traum ist! Ich will aufwachen und in meinem Bett liegen..."_

„Alles gut, alles wird wieder gut, sieh mich an..."

Allmählich wurde Alexandra bewusst, dass Aramis schon seit ein paar Minuten vor ihr stand und auf sie einredete. „Wir kriegen das schon wieder hin!"

„Nein kriegen wir nicht, ich weiß nicht wie ich hier hin gekommen bin und wie ich wieder nach Hause komme! Ich kenne hier niemanden und werde hier sterben!"

„Ihr ruht euch jetzt erst einmal aus, und morgen sehen wir weiter!", antwortete Aramis mit ruhiger Stimme.

Alexandra sah ihm in die Augen „In Ordnung".

Auf einmal kam Leah aus der Tür gerannt und fiel Alexandra um die Arme.

„Wo warst du, warum rennst du einfach weg?", rief sie verzweifelt.

„Tut mir Leid", beruhigte ich sie.

„Lass mich niemals alleine"

„Nein, niemals!", Alexandra drückte sie fester an sich.

Zu dritt gingen sie wieder in das Gebäude und die Geschwister stiegen die Treppe zu dem Zimmer , welches die Musketiere gemietet hatten, hoch.

Aramis kehrte an den Tisch zurück.

„Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Porthos ein wenig besorgt.

„Was machen wir jetzt mit den Zwei?" erkundigte sich D´Artagnan.

„Wir können sie auf keinen Fall hierlassen!" entschied Aramis.

Athos seufze und entschloss schließlich: „ Also nehmen wir sie mit nach Paris".

„Und dann?" warf Porthos ein.

Daraufhin sahen alle zu D´Artagnan.

„Was ist, warum seht ihr mich jetzt an?"

„Naja, wir können sie ja schlecht in die Garnison bringen!" überlegte Aramis

„Und da habt ihr gedacht Constance wird sich schon um sie kümmern?", bemerkte D´Artagnan mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Das war der Plan.", erwiderte Athos.

„Denkst du nicht sie hat schon genug damit zu tun sich um unseren Welpen hier zu kümmern?, bemerkte Porthos mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

„Ich bin kein Welpe! Und sie muss sich nicht um mich kümmern! Ich komm auch alleine klar!", verteidigte sich D´Artagnan genervt und rollte mit den Augen.

Aramis grinste und erwiderte amüsiert „Also ich erinnere nur ungern an diese eine Geschichte, als du erkältet warst und so getan hast , als würde dein Ende nahen. Und dann war da noch..."

„Ist ja gut", unterbrach ihn D´Artagnan schließlich, „hast gewonnen!"

„Also steht es fest, wir bringen sie erst einmal zu Constance und dann sehen wir weiter...


	3. Chapter 3

Hier kommt das dritte Kapitel... :) Vielen Dank auch an meine Betaleserin Lerana!

Kapitel 3

Langsam erwachte ich aus meinem Schlaf. Die Sonnenstrahlen, die durch das Fenster schienen, hatten mich geweckt. Na toll, ich hatte wieder vergessen die Rollladen runter zu machen. Oder war heute nicht Schule? Warum hatte mein Wecker nicht geklingelt? Sofort saß ich aufrecht im Bett. Als mein Blick auf meine Schwester Alexandra fiel, die neben mir schlief, erinnerte ich mich und sank wieder ins Kissen. Vielleicht sollte ich wieder lieber schlafen, dann wäre ich wenigstens nicht mehr in diesem Alptraum gefangen. Ich beschloss schließlich doch meine Schwester zu wecken und rüttelte leicht an ihrer Schulter. Verschlafen sah sie mich an und als sie ihren Blick durch den Raum schweifen ließ, seufzte sie. Auf einmal klopfte es an der Tür. Ich stand auf und öffnete sie.

„Einen guten Morgen wünsche ich euch! Ich habe euch etwas zu Frühstücken mitgebracht, wir wollten gleich aufbrechen.", sagte der Mann, der gestern meiner Schwester nach draußen gefolgt war. Ich versuchte mich an den Namen zu erinnern, da ich im Namen merken sehr viel besser war, als meine Schwester, erinnerte ich mich. Genau, Aramis hieß er.

„Wir kommen gleich", antwortete ich und nahm das Frühstück entgegen.

Ich schloss die Tür, als Aramis sich wieder auf den Weg, nach unten machte.

Ich stellte das Frühstück auf den kleinen Holztisch in unserem Zimmer und setzte mich. Alexandra setzte sich mir gegenüber.

Meine Schwester sah mich an und sagte mit einem mal: „Okay hör zu, es ist wichtig, dass wir nicht überall herumerzählen, wo wir herkommen, wahrscheinlich halten sie uns die Menschen dann für verrückt. Würde ich ja auch, wenn mir jemand erzählen würde, dass ich aus der Zukunft komme. Außerdem gab es glaube ich um diese Zeit die Hexenverfolgung und ich habe keine Lust für eine Frau gehalten zu werden, die mit Dämonen spricht.", Alexandra lachte ironisch.

Ich nickte. „Aber unseren Begleitern können wir das glaub ich nicht mehr verheimlichen."

„Solange sie nicht fragen, müssen wir auch nicht davon erzählen."

Dieser Plan ging leider nicht auf.

Als sie Geschwister die Treppe herunterkamen und aus der Hütte traten, standen die Musketiere bereits draußen und bereiteten ihre Pferde vor.

„Na, gut geschlafen?", begrüßte sie Porthos.  
„Porthos, du nimmst die Kleine. Aramis, du reitest mit der Anderen.",rief Athos von hinten.  
„Wir haben auch Namen und ich bin nicht „die Kleine"!", antwortete Leah zickig.  
„Das Problem kenn` ich.", kam von hinten der herausfordernde Ruf von D´Artagnan.  
Nun konnte sich auch Athos ein Grinsen nicht mehr verkneifen:„Könnt auch ja verbünden!"

Als alle auf ihren Pferden saßen und einem schmalen Waldweg folgten, fragte Aramis mit einem mal: „Und, wo genau kommt ihr jetzt her?"  
Erwartungsvoll drehten sich jetzt auch die anderen, auf dieses Frage hin, in Alexandras Richtung.

„Wie soll ich das jetzt am besten erklären... können wir euch vertrauen?"  
„Aber natürlich, wir sind ehrenwerte Musketiere!", antwortete Aramis ein wenig beleidigt.  
Alexandra sah sich noch einmal unsicher um, dann begann sie ihre Geschichte zu erzählen...  
„...und dann haben wir euch getroffen."

Porthos fing lautstark an zu lachen: „Ja genau und ich bin die Königin von Frankreich!"  
Athos brachte ihn mit einem schnellen Blick zu schweigen.

„Seit ihr sicher, dass ihr euch das nicht nur einbildet?", fragte Aramis mit einem besorgten Blick.

„Ich kann es ja selber nicht erklären!", versuchte Alexandra verzweifelt zu erklären.

Porthos runzelte die Stirn. „Ihr behauptet also, ihr kommt aus der Zukunft?"

„Und wie soll das bitte möglich sein? Es gibt keine Zeitreisen!", bemerkte Athos skeptisch.

Porthos schüttelte den Kopf. „Ehrlich ich weiß nicht was ich davon halten soll, ihr klingt wie dieser Verrückte, dem wir mal begegnet sind, erinnert ihr euch noch?", fragte er in die Runde.

„War das die Mission, in der Athos mitten im Winter in den See gefallen ist und fast erfroren wäre?", sagte Aramis vorwurfsvoll in Richtung Athos.

„Es ist nicht meine Schuld. Du wolltest ja unbedingt über diese Brücke gehen, anstatt den Weg außen rum zu nehmen!"

„Da wusste ich ja noch nicht, dass du vor hast dich da runter zu springen, um baden zu gehen."

„Aramis denkst du nicht, dass Athos Bad eher unfreiwillig war?", versuchte D´Artagnan zu schlichten.

Nun mischte sich auch Porthos ein. „Der Kleine hat recht, du kannst nicht sagen, dass von einem Banditen geschubst werden und freiwillig springen dasselbe ist".

„Ähm...entschuldigt...Hallo? Hört mir jemand zu?", versuchte Alexandra, in der inzwischen immer lauter gewordenen Diskussion, zu Wort zu kommen.

Nach einer Weile hatte Alexandra genug. „Na toll! Männer sind doch immer gleich und ich dachte in der Vergangenheit wären alle Gentleman", murmelte Alexandra mehr zu sich selber. Dann ließ sie einen Schrei hören. Sofort starrten die Musketiere sie an.

„Alles in Ordnung? Ist dir was passiert?", wurde sie sofort von einem besorgten Aramis gefragt.

„Schön ,dass ihr entschlossen habt, mir auch einmal zuzuhören!"

„Was genau hat dieser Verrückte erzählt?", wollte Leah wissen und stellte damit die Frage, die auch Alexandra im Sinn hatte.

Ach sowas, wie: Glaubt mir ich komme aus der Zukunft, helft mir, ich muss wissen wie ich hier her gekommen bin!", antwortete Porthos.

„Und dann?", wollten die Geschwister gleichzeitig weiter wissen.

„Wie und was dann?",fragte ein verwirrter Porthos weiter.  
„Er wär fast als Hexe, Hexer oder was auch immer, auf dem Scheiterhaufen verbrannt worden. Wären wir nicht da gewesen, um die Menschen davon zu überzeugen, dass der Mann einfach nur verrückt ist."

Leah lehnte sich zu Alexandra: „Das heißt es gibt vielleicht noch jemanden, der woanders herkommt. Wir müssen ihn finden, vielleicht hat er was herausgefunden und kann uns helfen".

„Gute Idee, aber erst mal gehen wir mit nach Paris, wir wissen noch nicht mal, wo genau dieser Mann ist.", wandte Alexandra ein.

-

Drei Stunden später, bog die Truppe auf einen größeren Weg ein. In der Ferne erkannte man bereits die Dächer von Häusern, die sich ins unendliche zu erstrecken schienen. Es war ein großer Kontrast, zu der sonst so wenig besiedelten Landschaft. Ein paar mal waren sie an einigen abseits liegenden Höfen vorbei gekommen, ansonsten wirkte alles so unberührt. Ganz anders als die dicht besiedelten Städte, Strommasten und Fabriken im . Alles wirkte hier friedlicher und weniger hektisch, und die Geschwister dachten das erste mal nicht mehr an ihre Sorgen, die sie seit ihrer Ankunft im 17. Jahrhundert hatten. Wir sehr hatten Alexandra und Leah doch immer Großstädte, mit dem ganzen Lärm gehasst, dieser Druck, der modernen Gesellschaft, die steigenden Anforderungen, immer dem Bild der Gesellschaft zu entsprechen. Einfach perfekt zu sein, und das Gefühl zu haben, eigentlich keine Freiheit zu besitzen und ein vorbestimmtes Leben zu leben. All diese Gedanken schienen hier zu vergessen.

Als sie schließlich durch ein Tor ritten und in die Stadt kamen, erreichten sie schon bald einen Marktplatz. Hier herrschte ein reges Treiben. Die Menschen liefen umher, unterhielten sich und schienen sich zu kennen. Nicht wie in der modernen Großstadt, in der die Menschen aneinander vorbeiliefen, ohne sich anzusehen.

Sie überquerten den Marktplatz, was durch die eng aneinander stehenden Marktauslagen keine einfache Aufgabe war, und bogen schließlich in eine Gasse ein.

„Da wären wir", sagte Aramis und schwang sich aus dem Sattel, um Alexandra herunter zu helfen. Auch die anderen stiegen ab, und D´Artagnan machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür, blieb aber kurz davor stehen, drehte sich zu seinen Freunden um und schenkte ihnen einen verzweifelten, leidenden Blick.

Porthos schien sein innerliches Dilemma zu bemerken und sagte schließlich: „Komm schon. Sie wird dir schon nicht den Kopf abreißen."

„Da sei dir mal nicht so sicher", ärgerte Aramis ihn.  
„Danke sehr ermutigend!", entgegnete D´Artagnan ironisch.  
„Ist ja auch nicht deine Schuld gewesen. Wenn hier jemand wieder geschlagen wird, dann Aramis.", kommentierte Porthos weiter.  
Aramis warf Porthos einen ernsten Blick zu: „ Das ist nicht lustig! Letztes Mal konnte ich zwei Tage nichts essen!"

Vorsichtig öffnete D´Artagnan die Türe. Im Haus angekommen, rief er nach Constance: „Constance bist du da?"  
„Ich bin in der Küche!"  
D´Artagnan machte sich auf den Weg. In der Küche und bleib im Türrahmen stehen. Constance drehte sich mit einem Lächeln um.  
„Du bist wieder da, ich dachte schon du kommst gar nicht mehr. Wo warst du so lange? Ich habe dich schon vermisst!". Mit diesen Worten legte Constance ihre Hände auf D´Artagnans Oberkörper, strich ihm eine Strähne seiner Haare aus dem Gesicht und küsste ihn.  
„Jetzt bin ich ja da!", lächelte D´Artagnan.

„Sehr rührend!", kam plötzlich von hinten ein Kommentar und Aramis betrat den Raum, nahm sich einen Apfel, der auf dem Tisch lag und schaute erwartungsvoll zu D´Artagnan.

„Himmel, musst du mich so erschrecken!", gab Constance empört von sich.  
„Tschuldigung", gab Aramis kleinlaut als Antwort. Ich dachte nur: „ Ihr lasst uns da draußen noch übernachten."  
„Was du hast noch mehr von der Sorte mitgebracht?", wandte sich Constance nun an ihr Musketier.

Nach dieser Feststellung kam auch schon Porthos, gefolgt von Athos, Alexandra und Leah in die Küche. „Man hab ich einen Hunger. Riecht gut hier!"  
„Das gibt's nicht, ohne mich wärt ihr schon längst alle verhungert. Manchmal frage ich mich, wie ihr überlebt habt, als ihr mich noch nicht kanntet!"  
„Wir hätten da noch ein Problem" bemerkte Athos und trat einen Schritt zur Seite. „Wir bräuchten da noch eine Unterkunft für diese zwei Damen."  
„Seh ich etwa aus wie ein Hotel, immer bringt ihr irgendjemanden hierher, und ich muss mich dann wieder um alle kümmern und..." sie unterbrach ihren Wutanfall sofort, als sie einen genaueren Blick auf die zwei Neuankömmlinge warf.  
„Oh Gott, was ist denn mit euch passiert?! Ihr macht euch mal nützlich...", sie ließ ihren Blick über die Männer in ihrer Küche schweifen, „... und kümmert euch um das essen". Ich bringe die Zwei erst einmal hoch!"

Constance machte eine ungeduldige Handbewegung und scheuchte die Musketiere zur Seite, um Alexandra und Leah die Treppen hoch zu führen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4**

 **Yippie 4 Kapitel! Ich hoffe euch gefällt dieses etwas längere Kapitel. Besonderen Dank an MargretThornton und riversidewren, für die tollen Reviews! Ihr seid super! Ich freue mich über jede Rückmeldung. Danke auch wieder an Lerana für das Betalesen :)  
**  
Oben angekommen, betrachtete Constance die Mädchen genauer.  
„Was ist denn nur mit euch passiert?", fragte sie, während sie die Mädchen von oben bis unten musterte. „Das ist eine komplizierte Geschichte"  
,, Kümmern wir uns jetzt erst mal darum, dass ihr was anderes zum anziehen bekommt.".  
Mit diesen Worten ging Constance aus dem Zimmer und rief noch ein: „Ich bin gleich wieder da", über ihre Schulter.

Als sie wieder kam, hatte sie einen Eimer Wasser dabei und begann damit, eine Holzwanne zu füllen. „Ich bin übrigen Constance".  
„Ich heiße Leah"  
„Alexandra", stellten sich die zwei Mädchen vor. Constance kam ihnen direkt sympathisch vor und man sah ihnen ihre Erleichterung an, eine Pause von den Musketieren zu haben.

Constance schaute die Geschwister an: „Ich denke, ihr habt keine andere Kleidung dabei, oder?"  
Beide schüttelten den Kopf.  
„Na dann, leihe ich euch erst einmal etwas."  
Sie legte ein paar Kleidungsstücke auf eine Kommode neben die Wanne.  
„Kommt einfach runter, wenn ihr fertig seid, dann bekommt ihr erst mal was zu essen. Und ruft, wenn ihr noch was braucht!", sagte Constance und lächelte die Zwei an.

Als Constance aus der Türe war, sahen sich Leah und Alexandra an: „Na dann wollen wir mal".  
Das Baden in der Wanne, stellte sich als deutlich schwieriger heraus, als sich unter eine Dusche zu stellen. Außerdem war das Wasser eiskalt und alle beide zitterten.  
Ein weiteres Problem bestand darin, die Kleider, die Constance ihnen geliehen hatte, anzuziehen.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung wie ich da rein kommen soll", stellte Alexandra fest.  
Sie versuchte sich das Kleid über den Kopf zu ziehen. Nach mehreren Anläufen hatte sie es endlich geschafft und kämpfte nun mit der Schnürung.  
„Soll ich dir helfen?", fragte Leah grinsend, die sich den Kampf schon eine Weile mit angesehen hatte.  
„Ja, ich denke ich könnte Hilfe gebrauchen."  
Leah begann das Korsett fester zu schnüren und Alexandra schnappte nach Luft: „Spinnst du, das ist viel zu eng!"  
„Nein das muss so sein.", berichtigte Leah sie belustigt.  
„Ist mir egal, „wie das muss", ich bekomme  
keine Luft mehr!", motzte Alexandra weiter.  
Leah trat einen Schritt zurück und betrachtete ihr Werk: „Sieht doch gut aus".  
„Das ist verdammt unbequem!", beschwerte sich Alexandra.  
„Da gewöhnt man sich schon noch dran", erwiderte Leah optimistisch.  
„Jaja, das sagst du! Warte bist du deines anhast. Du bist dran", sagte Alexandra zu Leah.  
Als auch Leah es in ihr Kleid geschafft hatte, musste sie dann doch zugeben, dass es unbequem war und die Bewegungsfreiheit deutlich eingeschränkt zu sein schien.

-

Als Constance die Treppe herunter kam, hörte sie bereits die laute Unterhaltung der Musketiere. Mit dem erreichen der Küche, verstummte die Diskussion jedoch und die Männer sahen zu ihr.  
D´Artagnan sah sie wieder mit seinem „Bitte sei nicht böse - ich mach alles wieder gut - nur tu mir nichts"- Hundeblick an.  
Constance amüsierte sich innerlich, war aber auch stolz auf den Respekt, den ihr diese vier Musketiere entgegenbrachten. Nach außen hin tat sie jedoch weiterhin wütend. Obwohl sie längst allen verziehen hatte, wollte sie sie doch noch ein wenig zappeln lassen.

„So, wollt ihr mir jetzt mal erklären, was hier los ist?", wollte sie wissen.  
„Aramis musste mal wieder den Helden spielen", bemerkte Porthos, der sich einen zweiten Teller von Constances Suppe nahm.  
„Wie genau soll ich das jetzt verstehen?", erkundigte sich Constance.  
„Porthos du willst doch wohl nicht damit sagen, dass du den Zwei nicht geholfen hättest!", mischte sich Aramis ein.  
„Natürlich hätte ich auch geholfen, aber es war so klar das du wieder mal der Erste bist, wenn es um das andere Geschlecht geht."  
„Was genau ist den überhaupt passiert?", versuchte Constance noch immer herauszufinden.  
„Ich habe bemerkt, wie zwei junge Damen, völlig verängstigt, allein und hilflos in das Gasthaus kamen und bin zur Hilfe geeilt.", erzählte Aramis.  
„Sie behaupten, sie kämen aus der Zukunft", bemerkte Athos, der sich an den Türrahmen gelehnt hatte.  
Constance schenkte ihm einen ungläubigen Blick. „Zukunft?"  
„Ich bin auch noch nicht so überzeugt", murmelte Porthos dazwischen.

In dem Moment kamen Alexandra und Leah um die Ecke.  
„Setzt euch doch.", begann Constance sofort und nahm Porthos den Suppentopf weg, welchen er zu sich gezogen hatte. Porthos warf Constance einen enttäuschten Blick zu, ließ aber sofort nach, als Constance ihn streng ansah. Sie stellte den Mädchen zwei Teller hin.

Draußen wurde es bereits langsam dunkler und die Musketiere verabschiedeten sich. Als Constance die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte, wandte sie sich an D´Artagnan, der die ganze Zeit über sehr still geblieben war.

„Alles in Ordnung bei dir?", fragte Constance ihn besorgt.  
„Wenn bei dir alles in Ordnung ist?", antwortete D´Artagnan.  
„Wir kriegen das schon hin, mach dir keine Sorgen, ich tue doch nur so. Ich bin dir nicht böse", sagte sie lächeln. „Es war gut, dass ihr die zwei hierher gebracht habt, sie brauchen unsere Hilfe und ich kümmere mich gerne um sie"  
Das Musketier schien erleichtert:„Na dann ist ja alles gut".  
„Genau und außerdem - ich bin nicht diejenige, die auf dem Boden schlafen muss!", ärgerte Constance ihn mit einem amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck.  
„Was? Wie lange soll ich denn auf dem Boden schlafen?", rief D´Artagnan empört.  
„So lange, bis wir die Zwei irgendwo anders unterbringen können", antwortete Constance gelassen und machte sich auf den Weg in ihr Bett.  
Auf halben Weg drehte sich dann allerdings doch noch einmal um, da sie auf einmal Mitleid mit ihrem Musketier hatte, der ja eigentlich nichts für die ganze Situation konnte. Sie lief zu ihm zurück, legte ihre Hände um seine Schultern, stellte sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn.  
„Gute Nacht!" murmelte sie.  
„Schlaf gut", lächelte D´Artagnan zurück und sah ihr mit seinem Hundeblick in die Augen.  
„Na gut", seufzte Constance schließlich, „komm mit, du kannst bei mir schlafen".  
„Wirklich?", frage D´Artagnan noch etwas skeptisch.  
„Na komm schon, diesem Blich kann doch keiner widerstehen!"  
Triumphieren folgte D´Artagnan seiner Geliebten.

D´Artagnan wachte langsam auf. Er drehte sich auf die andere Seite und wunderte sich, als er bemerkte, dass ein Arm über ihm lag. Er öffnete die Augen und musste lächeln, als er Constance sah. In dem Moment machte auch Constance die Augen auf und lachte zurück.  
„Na gut geschlafen?", fragte sie glücklich.  
„So gut, wie noch nie", antwortete der Gefragte mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck.  
D´Artagnan drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite, um auf die Uhr zu sehen.  
„Verdammt!", fluchte er nur und war mit eine mal aus dem Bett.  
„Was ist denn?", wunderte sich Constance.  
D´Artagnan verschwand kurz, tauchte dann mit seinem Hemd wieder auf und rannte im Haus umher, um seine Sachen zusammen zu suchen. „Ich bin viel zu spät! Athos wird mich umbringen!  
„Das glaub ich nicht, wenn du einmal zu spät kommst."  
„Wir sollen aber heute den König auf diesen langweiligen Jagdausflug begleiten."  
„Das schaffen sie bestimmt auch ohne dich."  
„Hoffentlich, ansonsten würde das bedeuten, dass sie auf mich gewartet haben."  
D´Artagnan gab Constance noch schnell einen Kuss und war aus dem Haus.

Vor dem Palast warteten in der Zwischenzeit ein mürrisch und wütend aussehender Athos, sowie Aramis, Porthos und der König. Aramis und Porthos hatten sich ein wenig abseits gegen die Wand gelehnt, um Athos Zorn zu entkommen.  
„Athos sieht echt sauer aus, findest du nicht?", stellte Aramis, der Besorgt um D´Artagnan war, fest.  
Porthos sah ihn an: „Ja, das gibt auf jeden Fall ärger!"  
„Wenn er nicht bald kommt, wird Athos selbst losziehen und ihn hier her schleifen.", warf Aramis ein.  
„Dann wollen wir hoffen, dass er nicht mehr lange braucht".

Kaum hatte Porthos diese Worte kundgetan, bog auch schon D´Artagnan um die Ecke. Er war offensichtlich gerannt, denn er atmete schwer und stütze seine Hände auf die Beine, nachdem er an Aramis und und Porthos vorbeigelaufen war, und vor einem schlecht gelaunten Athos zu einem Halt kam.

„Tut … mir Leid", brachte er zwischen seinen Versuchen, seinen Atem zu kontrollieren, hervor.  
„Es sollte dir auch Leid tun! Weißt du, wie lange wir schon hier warten! Du hast den König warten lassen!", sagte Athos sauer.  
„Wirklich, das war nicht mit Absicht, ich habe verschlafen!", entschuldigte sich D´Artagnan.  
„Ach ja verschlafen? Das ausgerechnet heute!"  
„Wirklich, Entschuldigung"  
Athos musterte ihn, drehte sich um und sagte mit bedrohlich ruhiger Stimme: „Lasst uns nicht noch mehr Zeit verlieren!"

Nachdem sie eine Stunde geritten waren, fühlte D´Artagnan sich noch immer schuldig. Das Schweigen von Athos machte ihm Angst, und war schlimmer, als angeschrien zu werden.

Aramis schloss zu Athos Pferd auf: „Wie lange willst du ihn noch leiden lassen?"  
„So lange, wie nötig!", bemerkte Athos trotzig.  
„Und, wie lange ist das? Sie ihn dir doch an, er fühlt sich schuldig genug", versuchte Porthos  
D´Artagnan zu retten.  
Athos seufzte: „Ist ja gut!". „D´Artagnan", rief er und brach damit das Schweigen, das bis dahin zwischen dem Ältesten und Jüngsten Musketier geherrscht hatte. ,,Reite voraus und suche uns einen Rastplatz!"  
Erleichtert atmete D´Artagnan durch und ritt voran.  
„Siehst du, war doch gar nicht so schwer", erwiderte Porthos glücklich, da die angespannte Stimmung zwischen seinen Freunden nun zu schwinden schien.

* * *

Derweil bei Constance zu Hause:

„Hallo", begrüßte Alexandra, Constance, deutlich besser gelaunt, als am Vortag.  
„Guten morgen.", grüßte Constance zurück „Du scheinst gut geschlafen zu haben."  
„Das habe ich", lächelte Alexandra.,,Wo ist D´Artagnan?"  
„Der musste weg, arbeiten", antwortete Constance.  
„Was macht man denn so den ganzen Tag als Musketier?", erkundigte sich Alexandra nun Neugierig. Dabei dachte sie sofort wieder an ein besagtes Buch.  
„Also meistens den Palast oder den König bewachen. Dann auf Missionen gehen, Briefe überreichen, Leute finden, Banditen hinterherjagen, und alles andere Gefährliche", dabei seufzte Constance.  
„Hört sich so an, als wärst du nicht so einverstanden. Mit dem Gefährlichen Teil.", schlussfolgerte Alexandra.  
„Mir wäre es lieber, er würde im Palast bleiben, aber er liebt diese Missionen, außerdem bin ich auch stolz auf ihn, dass er ein Musketier ist.", erwiderte Constance.  
„Das hört sich so aufregend an. Bei uns Zuhause gibt es so etwas gar nicht, alles ist komplett anders."  
„Was genau ist denn anders?", wollte Constance nun ebenfalls neugierig wissen.  
„Einfach alles, wo soll ich da nur anfangen?"

Eine lange Unterhaltung über Städte, Technik, Medizin, und Schule, später kam Constance aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus.  
„Und in der Politik hat sich auch einiges geändert. Wie haben eine Demokratie und es gibt eine Gleichberechtigung", berichtete Alexandra weiter.  
,,Was ist denn das?", wollte Constance interessiert wissen.  
,,Demokratie, also Mitbestimmungsrecht. Es gibt Wahlen und das Volk entscheidet mit. Das ist natürlich noch etwas komplizierter, aber das ist jedenfalls die Grundidee. Gleichberechtigung heißt, alle Menschen haben die gleichen Rechte. Das funktioniert aber leider nicht immer. Aber Frauen Beispielsweise, sind in den meisten Ländern mit den Männern gleichgestellt."  
„Das muss eine schöne Welt sein!", bemerkte Constance, die noch immer damit beschäftigt war, zu versuchen, sich die zukünftige Welt vorzustellen.  
„Naja, dafür gibt es andere Nachteile, ich wette hier hat man zum Beispiel noch nie etwas von Umweltverschmutzung gehört. Außerdem ist es nicht in allen Ländern so friedlich".  
„Es muss komisch für euch sein, auf einmal in dieser Welt zu leben", bemerkte Constance  
„Das ist es", sagte Alexandra traurig und schaute auf den Boden. „Wir müssen versuchen zurück zu kommen, unbedingt!"  
„Wie wollt ihr das anstellen?", wunderte sich Constance und legte Alexandra tröstend eine Hand auf den Arm.  
Alexandra sah auf: „Porthos hat da von so einem Mann erzählt, der etwas ähnliches wie wir erzählt hat, wir müssen ihn finden!"  
„Das war ein paar Tagesritte von hier entfernt", überlegte Constance und dachte dabei an  
D´Artagnan Schilderung, des seiner Meinung nach viel zu langen, unbequemen Ritt.  
„Wir müssen ihn aber finden!", sagte Alexandra mit ernster Miene.  
„Vielleicht solltest du mal mit euren Rettern darüber reden, die könnten euch vielleicht hinbringen."  
„Denkst du wirklich, das würden sie tun?",Alexandras Gesicht hellte sich wieder auf und man sah Hoffnung in ihren Augen.  
„Ja das denke ich!", lächelte Constance.  
„Ich muss sie direkt Fragen!". Alexandra sprang schon von ihren Stuhl auf, drehte sich zur Tür und war schon draußen. Sie tauchte kurz danach jedoch wieder im Türrahmen auf: „Wo genau muss ich nochmal hin?"  
Constance lacht: „Komm her, ich erkläre dir den Weg. Vielleicht solltest du auch noch etwas warte, momentan sind alle auf irgendeinem einem Jagdausflug." 

Einige Zeit und eine, aus Alexandra Sicht sehr komplizierte Wegbeschreibung später, saß Alexandra auf einem Pferd und ritt Richtung Garnison. Ein Glück, dass sie schon seit ihrem Zehnten Lebensjahr reiten konnte, sonst hätte sie jetzt wohl ein Problem gehabt. Schon vorher hatte sie die wunderschönen Friesen der Musketiere bewundert, aber jetzt auf einem zu reiten, war eindeutig nicht zu toppen. Sie streichelte den Hals, des atemberaubenden Tieres und sprach liebevoll mit ihm. Erneut bewunderte sie Paris. Wie kann eine Stadt nur so anders wirken?

Nach ein paar Minuten, wurde es schließlich ziemlich klar, dass sie sich verlaufen hatte. Unvorteilhafter Weise hatte sie sich in den unschöneren Teil der Stadt verirrt. Obwohl es hell war, war es ziemlich beängstigend. In den Schatten der Häuser saßen dunkle Gestalten, die offensichtlich ein paar Gläser zu viel getrunken hatten. Schon bald erkannte sie, dass sie wohl ohne Hilfe hier nicht wieder rauskommen würde. Sie beschloss einen, nicht ganz so betrunkenen Mann, nach dem Weg zu fragen. Höflich stieg sie also ab und näherte sich ihrem Ziel.

„Entschuldigung, ich habe da eine Frage. Ich habe mich verlaufen, könnten sie mir sagen, wie ich zur Garnison der Musketiere komme?", fragte die freundlich.

Der Mann musterte Alexandra, lachte verächtlich und entblößte dabei seine ungepflegten Zähne.  
„Verlaufen sagst du?" „Was willst du denn bei den Musketieren?", das Wort „Musketiere" sprach er dabei überhaupt nicht erfreut aus.

„Bitte, können sie mir einfach sagen, wie ich hier raus komme.", fragte Alexandra erneut.

„Und was bekomme ich dafür?", wollte der Mann mit einem musternden Blick wissen.  
Er hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit von der Hauswand wegbewegt und kam Alexandra nun immer näher. Das Mädchen trat einen Schritt zurück, um den Sicherheitsabstand zu dem Unbekannten wieder herzustellen. Langsam wurde ihr die Situation ein wenig zu bedrohlich.

„Ähm, also können sie mir nicht diesen Gefallen tun, ich habe leider kein Geld!", Alexandra wirkte ziemlich verunsichert und sie wünschte sich, den Mann nicht gefragt zu haben.

„Ach das macht doch nichts. Geld will ich doch nicht!". Der Betrunkene machte noch einen Schritt auf Alexandra zu und streckte seinen Arm aus, um sie zu berühren. Alexandra wich sofort zurück und schlug seine Hand weg. Ihr Herz pochte wild und sie bekam es wirklich mit der Angst zu tun. So etwas war ihr im 21. Jahrhundert noch nie passiert!

„Warum so frech?", fragte der Mann bedrohlich ruhig.  
„Lassen sie mich in Ruhe!", schrie das Mädchen verunsichert.  
„Ach komm schon.", drängte der Unbekannte weiter.  
„Gehen sie weg!", sagte Alexandra mit zitternder Stimme.

Der Unbekannte packte Alexandra am Handgelenk und zog sie zu sich ran.  
Alexandra verpasste ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige und versuchte sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien. Ein wildes Handgemenge entstand, bis der Mann auf einmal einen Dolch in der Hand hielt. Angsterfüllt starrte Alexandra auf den Dolch. Das war ihr nun wirklich noch NIE passiert. Was jetzt? Was sollte sie tun? Wegrennen!, war ihr erster Gedanke, doch der Mann hielt sie immer noch fest. Den Dolch hielt er nun gegen ihre Kehle und Alexandra traute sich nicht mal mehr zu schlucken.  
„Wirst du nun tun was ich dir sage!", befahl der Mann mit einer ungeduldigen Stimme.  
Alexandra rollte vor Verzweiflung eine Träne die Wange herunter. Obwohl sie eigentlich überzeugt war, das ihr Angreifer keine Gnade zeigen würde, versuchte sie es trotzdem.  
„Bitte, Bitte lassen sie mich gehen!", schluchzte sie nun.

„Das hättest du wohl gerne so!", antwortete der Mann nur und machte nicht den Eindruck, als würde er Alexandra gehen lassen.  
Zur Demonstration, seiner Glaubwürdigkeit, drückte er den Dolch nun fester gegen Alexandras Hals, bis eine rote Spur , ihren Hals herunterlief. Alexandras Atem beschleunigte sich. Sie konnte nicht mehr klar denken, sie hatte solche Angst. Wie war das nochmal in dieser Selbstverteidigungsstunde gewesen, die sie einmal im Sportunterricht hatten? Komm schon, denk nach! Sie hatte keine andere Wahl. Alexandra nahm all ihren Mut zusammen und befreite sich mit einem Tritt zwischen die Beine ihres Angreifer und einer flüssigen Bewegung ihrer Arme. Der Mann war eindeutig verwirrt, über die Gegenwehr des Mädchens. Für Alexandra hieß es jetzt rennen, das war ihre einzige Chance! So schnell sie konnte sprintete sie zu ihrem Pferd, sprang auf und flüchtete im vollen Galopp. Sie drehte sich nicht mehr um und ließ das Pferd einfach rennen. Sie wusste sowieso nicht, wo sie war. Sie wollte einfach nur weg von diesem Ort. Nach ein paar Minuten in vollem Tempo traute sie sich wieder durchzuparieren und ließ ihr Pferd in einen Schritt fallen. Sie bemerkte, dass sie es irgendwie geschafft hatte, wieder auf den Marktplatz zu kommen, wahrscheinlich wusste ihr treues Reittier den Weg. Außerdem bemerkte sie jetzt auch den Schmerz, an ihrem rechten Arm und der Stelle, an ihrem Hals, an der der Dolch sie geschnitten hatte. Sie schaute auf ihren Arm. Sie sah einen ziemlich tiefen Schnitt, der unangenehm pochte.  
„Das wird schon wieder", beruhigte sie sich, „alles wird gut!"  
Nach ein paar Minuten hatte sie endlich die Garnison erreicht.  
Völlig verschwitzt und immer noch zitternd, trat sie erleichtert durch das Tor, hinter welchem sie hoffentlich in Sicherheit war.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5**

 **Wow, schon Kapitel 5. Ich glaube ich habe Gefallen am Schreiben gefunden. Danke an meine treuen Reviewer und Lerana! :)**

Verloren stand Alexandra auf dem Hof und schaute sich um. Noch immer schwer atmend von der Flucht und ihrer Arm haltend, da der Schmerz sich wieder bemerkbar machte. Dann viel ihr Blick auf ein paar Musketiere, die an einem Tisch aßen. Schnell identifizierte sie die Vier als die, die sie gesucht hatte. Sie überquerte den kurzen Weg über den Hof und erreichte ihr Ziel. Vor dem Tisch blieb sie stehen und wollte schon etwas sagen, als Aramis ihr zuvor kam.

„Was ist passiert", fragte er sofort, als er Alexandras Zustand sah. Er sprang auf, um Alexandra seinen Platz anzubieten.

„Ich hatte da so eine Begegnung", erwiderte Alexandra.

Aramis sah ihr prüfend in die Augen und nahm ohne ein weiteres Wort ihren Arm, um ihn zu untersuchen.

„Was für eine Begegnung?", wollte Porthos wissen.

„Ich habe mich verlaufen und wollte diesen Typen nach dem Weg fragen. Das war wohl keine so gute Idee", erklärte sie und schämte sich ein wenig, da sie schon wieder so hilflos wirkte.

„Du solltest nicht so alleine in Paris umherwandern, vor allem nicht, wenn du die Stadt nicht kennst", erwiderte Aramis vorwurfsvoll.

„Ich weiß, aber ich musste unbedingt mit euch reden!"

„Das kann warten, das hier muss genäht werden", informierte Aramis, Alexandra, als dieser damit fertig war, ihren Arm zu inspizieren.

Alexandra sah ihn an und schluckte.

„Keine Sorge, er kann das", mischte sich jetzt auch Athos ein.

„Komm mit", sagte Aramis und ging voraus.

Alexandra folgte ihm unsicher und bemerkte dabei die Blicke der anderer, ihr nicht bekannter Musketiere, die sie fragend musterten. Alexandra lief mit Aramis einmal quer über den Hof und ging schließlich eine Treppe hinauf. Aramis machte die Türe auf und ließ sie zuerst eintreten.

„Nach ihnen Madame", sagte er dabei und machte eine einladende Bewegung mit seinem Arm.

Er war ja schon charmant, dachte sich Alexandra in diesem Augenblick.

„Setzt dich ruhig", fuhr er fort und Alexandra sah sich nach der erwähnten Sitzgelegenheit um. Sie fand einen Stuhl, auf dem jedoch ein Stapel Kleidung lag und entschied sich daher für das Bett. Aramis suchte unterdessen in einer Schublade nach den Utensilien, die er benötigen würde, ging dann zum Regal und holte eine Flasche herunter. Als er alles gefunden hatte, was er brauchte, setzte er sich neben Alexandra und hielt ihr die Flasche hin.

„Was soll ich damit machen?", fragte Alexandra verwundert.

„Trinken", sagte Aramis, als wäre das selbstverständlich.

„Nein danke", lehnte Alexandra höflich ab, „ich steh nicht so auf Alkohol".

„Ich glaube es wäre besser du würdest trotzdem einen Schluck trinken", riet Aramis ihr.

Langsam fiel der Groschen bei Alexandra und sie verstand, das sie den Alkohol gegen den Schmerz brauchen würde. Sie nahm Aramis die Flasche aus der Hand, nahm einen Schluck und verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

„Na, so schlimm schmeckt es jetzt nun auch wieder nicht.", lachte Aramis.

„Das ist schrecklich, was ist das?, wollte Lexie wissen.

„Whiskey", erwiderte Aramis, deutlich amüsiert über Alexandras Abneigung.

Aramis griff nach dem Ledermäppchen, welches neben ihm lag und begann damit, einen Faden durch eine wirklich viel zu stumpf aussehende Nadel zu fädeln. Dann legte er alles griffbereit neben sich, nahm sich ein nasses Tuch und begann damit, Alexandras Schnitt zu reinigen. Diese biss die Zähne zusammen und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. Sie wollte nicht, dass Aramis sie für empfindlich hielt.

„Geht es einigermaßen?", fragte Aramis, der Alexandra innerlichen Kampf zu bemerken schien.

„Ja, alles in Ordnung", antwortete sie mit so viel Überzeugung, wie möglich.

Jetzt griff Aramis jedoch nach der Falsche und Alexandra ahnte, was er damit vorhatte. Als er den Alkohol über die Wunde goss, konnte Alexandra ein schmerzhaften Aufschrei nicht unterdrücken. Aramis sah sie kurz prüfend an, lies sich aber nicht von seiner Arbeit ablenken. Stattdessen versuchte er Alexandra abzulenken und begann eine Unterhaltung.

„Was war es denn, dass so wichtig war, dass du alleine durch halb Paris läufst, um uns zu suchen?"

„Ich wollte fragen, ob ihr uns helfen könnt, diesen Mann zu suchen. Der, von dem Porthos erzählt hat.", antwortete Alexandra ihm.

„Hm, das war nicht gerade in der Nähe,", überlegte Aramis, „da müsste ich mal mit den anderen drüber reden".

Alexandra beobachtete ihn misstrauisch dabei, wie er zu der Nadel griff. Aramis bemerkte ihren Blick.

„Keine Sorge, ich habe das schon öfter gemacht", beruhigte er sie.

Alexandra fühlte sich wieder etwas sicherer, was sich jedoch änderte, als er den ersten Stich machte. Sie zuckte zusammen.

„Das ist deine erste Bekanntschaft, mit Nadel und Faden, oder?", fragte Aramis ruhig.

„Ja", brachte Alexandra mit angehaltenem Atem als Antwort hervor.

„Normal atmen", wies Aramis an.

Alexandra befolgte seinen Rat.

„Ich bin gleich fertig", versicherte er.

Nachdem Aramis darauf bestanden hatte, noch einmal den Whiskey über die genähte Stelle zu schütten und Alles zu verbinden, sowie sich auch den Schnitt an ihrem Hals anzusehen, atmete Alexandra erleichtert durch.

„Ich werde die anderen fragen, was sie von deiner Idee halten, nach diesem „Zukuftsmann" zu suchen und dann müssen wir noch Treville informieren und ihn um Erlaubnis bitten."

„Wer ist Treville?", wollte Alexandra wissen, die den Namen zum Ersten mal hörte.

„Unser Captain", antwortete Aramis ihr. „Wir sagen dir Bescheid, wenn wir mehr wissen, jetzt solltest du wieder zurück, sonst macht Constance sich noch Sorgen." „Aber nicht alleine", fügte er noch schnell hinzu.

„Okay, alles klar, aber wer bringt mich denn zurück?", fragte Lexie.

„Ich werde dich begleiten. D´Artagnan kommt erst später, Athos hat ihn wegen seinem zu Spät kommen heute morgen zum Stall ausmisten verdonnert"

„Wirklich, also wenn das für dich in Ordnung ist und nicht zu viele Umstände macht. Du hast schon so viel für mich getan.", sagte Lexie zweifelnd.

Aramis sah sie ungläubig an. „Natürlich bin ich damit einverstanden! Wer würde einer hübschen jungen Dame wie dir nicht helfen wollen?"

„Ich kenne da Einige. Da wo ich her komme ist das Alles sehr anders!", bemerkte Alexandra resigniert.

Aramis sah sie schief an „Willst du damit etwa sagen, bei euch lässt man sich gegenseitig im Stich?"

„Naja, man könnte es so sagen: Das Schicksal von Fremden ist den meisten Menschen egal", erklärte Alexandra.

„So fremd sind wir ja jetzt nicht mehr", entgegnete Aramis und schaute Lexie dabei in die Augen.

Alexandra verlor sich dabei sofort in ihren Gedanken: Mein Gott diese Augen und er war so nett und hilfsbereit und...nein nein nicht solche Gedanken, du wirst dich nicht in ihn verlieben, er ist viel älter, er hält dich doch nur für ein Kind. Außerdem kennst du ihn ja gar nicht...

Alexandra wurde von Aramis aus ihren Gedanken gerissen „Geht´s dir gut?"

„Ja klar", antwortete sie schnell.

„Na dann sollten wir dich jetzt mal zurück bringen.", beschloss er.

Aramis ging zur Tür, Alexandra folgte ihm. Sie liefen die Treppe wieder herunter und traten auf den Hof. Aramis schlug direkt die Richtung zu seinen Freunden an den Tisch ein. Dort angekommen, erklärte er, dass er Alexandra zurückbringen würde.

„Meine Güte, wo warst du nur? Es ist schon dunkel!" Constance kam aus dem Haus gestürmt.

Es tut mir leid, da gab es so einen Zwischenfall.", erklärte Lexie entschuldigend.

„Aber wir haben alles unter Kontrolle", ergänzte Aramis schnell mit erhobenem Zeigefinger. Er war von der besorgten Constance komplett ignoriert worden.

Constance entdeckte den Verband an Alexandras Arm. „Mein Gott, das nennst du „unter Kontrolle"?, wandte sie sich empört an Aramis.

Dann sah sie wider zu Alexandra: „Deine Schwester und ich machen sich schon den ganzen Tag Sorgen um dich!", fuhr sie fort.

Alexandra schaute sie noch immer entschuldigend an.

„Komm erst mal rein...und wo bleibt eigentlich D´Artagnan?", wunderte sich Constance.

„Der muss noch den Stall ausmisten, wegen der Verspätung heute morgen", antwortete Aramis ihr.

Constance seufzte „Bis hier mal alle da sind ist es wieder morgens. Na dann dir noch einen schönen Abend Aramis", verabschiedete sich Constance.

„Euch auch noch einen wunderschönen Abend my ladies!", sagte Aramis und unterstützte seine Aussage, indem er seinen Hut abnahm und sich verbeugte. Alexandra versuchte ein Kichern zu unterdrücken und Constance verdrehte die Augen. Die Reaktion der Frauen bemerkend, lächelte Aramis, offenbar zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis.

Später am Abend kam dann auch endlich D´Artagnan an. Er versuchte so leise wie möglich die Tür zu öffnen, und verzog das Gesicht, als sie quietschte. Leise und auf Zehenspitzen schlich er sich ins Haus, lief in die Küche und zündete eine Kerze an. Als er wieder aus der Küche heraus kam, sah er auf einmal aus dem Augenwinkel eine Pfanne auf sich zu kommen. Er duckte sich und entwaffnete sein Gegenüber. In der Dunkelheit war es schwer seinen Angreifer zu identifizieren, dennoch erkannte er Constance in dem schwachen Licht der Kerze.

„Meine Güte, willst du mich umbringen?", brachte D´Artagnan empört hervor.

„Gott sei Dank, du bist es nur, ich dachte schon hier würde jemand einbrechen.", erwiderte Constance deutlich erleichtert.

D´Artagnan war noch immer ein wenig beleidigt, wegen dem „Pfannenangriff". „Nächstes mal sei dir erst sicher, wen du da mit der Pfanne schlagen willst."

„Ich werde es mir merken", sagte Constance sarkastisch.

Die Beiden sahen sich an und begannen gleichzeitig zu lachen.

„Psst, nicht so laut", kicherte Constance, „Du weckst die Zwei da oben noch auf."

„Na dann sollten wir lieber ganz schnell ins Zimmer gehen, oder?", verführte D´Artagnan Constance und versuchte sie zu küssen. Doch diese legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen und wies mit der anderen Hand zu einer Wasserwanne, die sie eben schon vorausschauend dort aufgestellt hatte.

„Erst gehst du mal Baden, du riechst nach Pferd.", erklärte sie ihrem Musketier.

D´Artagnan machte einen enttäuschten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Danach kannst du gerne ins Bett kommen", tröstete Constance ihn und D´Artagnan verlor keine Sekunde und trat an die Wanne.

Am nächsten Tag kamen Zwei gut gelaunte, lachende Geschwister die Treppe herunter und setzten sich an den Tisch. Constance gab ihnen zwei Teller. „Guten Morgen, warum seit ihr denn so gut gelaunt?"

„Ach nichts, einfach nur so", lachte Leah.

„Wahrscheinlich so ein Geschwister-Geheimnis- Ding",versuchte D´Artagnan zu interpretieren und sah die Geschwister prüfend an.

„Vielleicht", sagte Leah geheimnisvoll.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir Drei heute mal auf den Markt gehen", schlug Constance an Leah und Lexie gewannt vor.

„Ja, super", freute sich Leah.

Auch Alexandra war froh über die Gelegenheit, Paris besser kennenzulernen. Vielleicht konnte sie dadurch vermeiden, sich noch einmal zu verlaufen.

Später am Tag kamen die Drei von ihrem Ausflug wieder. Sie hatten Kleidung, für Leah und Alexandra gekauft, sowie Lebensmittel. Constance hatten ihnen auch noch ein wenig Paris gezeigt. Die Geschwister waren begeistert und und hatten die vielen kleinen Gassen Paris´ bewundert. Erschöpft, aber glücklich kamen sie wieder zuhause an (war Constance Haus etwa schon ein zuhause geworden?), setzten sich und erzählten noch ein wenig, bis die Geschwister sich entschlossen nach oben zu gehen.

„Aramis!", rief Constance überrascht, als sie die Türe öffnete.

„Dir auch einen guten Tag", grinste Aramis.

„Wie kann ich dir helfen?", erkundigte sich Constance.

„Ist Alexandra hier?", fragte Aramis.

„Ja klar, komm rein. Warte kurz, ich hole sie". Constance ging die Treppe hoch.

Einen Moment später kam Lexie herunter.

Auch sie war überrascht über den späten Besuch. „Hi", begrüßte sie den Gast.

„Hallo! Wie geht es dir?", erkundigte sich Aramis.

„Gut, warum bist du hier?", wollte Lexie wissen.

„Ich wollte nur wissen, ob es dir gut geht und mir deinen Arm noch einmal ansehen.".

„Dem Arm geht es auch gut", antwortete Alexandra ihm schnell.

Aramis war jedoch schon dabei, sich selber von dieser Aussage zu überzeugen und wickelte den Verband vorsichtig ab. Lexie setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben ihm.

„Ich habe mit den Anderen und dem Captain geredet", begann Aramis.

„Und? Helft ihr uns?", fragte Alexandra ein wenig unsicher.

„Natürlich tun wir das!", sagte Aramis ernst und schaute Lexie dabei wieder in die Augen.

„Danke! Wirklich, das bedeutet uns viel!"

Aramis lächelte Lexie an. „Wir wollen übermorgen aufbrechen."

„Danke!", damit fiel Alexandra, Aramis um den Hals und umarmte ihn. Schnell löste sie die Umarmung jedoch wieder.

„Ähm, tut mir Leid", entschuldigte sie sich.

„Was tut dir Leid?", fragte Aramis verwirrt.

„Wegen der Umarmung...", erklärte Lexie.

Aramis schaute sie fragend an. „Komm her...", diesmal nahm Aramis, Alexandra in den Arm.

Abends lag Alexandra im Bett und dachte nach. Sie war aufgeregt, was sie am nächsten Tag erwarten würde. Constance musste wieder in den Palast, um zu arbeiten. Sie wollte die Mädchen jedoch nicht alleine lassen, also hatte sie sich entschlossen, dass diese sie begleiten würden.

Wie würde dieses Schloss wohl aussehen? Wie ein Märchen Schloss? Wahrscheinlich nicht... Wie groß war es wohl und vor allem was für Menschen würde sie dort treffen. Vielleicht gab es ja sogar einen Schlossgarten? Lexie war aufgeregt und freute sich, einmal ein richtiges Schloss zu sehen. Oder war es ein Palast? Was war da eigentlich der genaue Unterschied zwischen einem Palast und einem Schloss? Klar, sie hatte schon Schlösser gesehen, aber die waren ßerdem durfte man dort nur mit einer dieser langweiligen Museumsführungen rein, auf denen man sowieso nie etwas verstand, weil viel zu viele Leute teilnahmen. Aber das ganze mal belebt und Original, so wie es war, zu sehen, ist schon aufregend.

Alexandras Gedanken wanderten zu einem anderen Thema.

Sie sehnte sich nach ihrem Zuhause, ihrer Zeit und... sie hätte nie gedacht das sie das einmal sagen würde, aber sie vermisste sogar ihre Schule. Da kam ihr noch etwas in den Sinn. Wenn sie jetzt in einer anderen Zeit festsaß, wie verlief dann die Zeit 2015? Wenn sie jemals zurückkommen würde, wäre es dann vielleicht so, als wäre sie nie weg gewesen? Oder vielleicht suchte man auch bereits nach ihnen? Konnte sie mit ihren Handlungen eigentlich die Zeit verändern? Sie hatte so viele Fragen, aber vor allem wollte sie erst einmal wissen, ob sie überhaupt jemals zurück kommen würde. Sie konnte es kaum erwarten mit diesem Mann zu reden, der ihr möglicherweise eine Menge ihrer Fragen beantworten konnte. Aber dafür musste sie ihn erst einmal finden.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 6**

 **Für riversidewren hier ein bisschen mehr von Athos. Sorry, dass ich für dieses Update etwas länger gebraucht habe, ich war mit dem Kapitel nie wirklich zufrieden und habe es dann einfach mit dem Siebten zusammengelegt... Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch trotzdem :)**

 **MargretThornton: Wiedermal ein super Review! Danke :) In der Tat, ich glaube Zahnschmerzen wären wirklich nicht besonders wünschenswert. Auch hast du Recht, dass Aramis eigentlich etwas zu alt ist, dass war auch mein Gedanke. Ich wollte aber unbedingt eine Lovestory mit reinbringen. Also sag mir was du denkst: ja oder nein? Zur Frage, wo ich Monsieur Bonacieux gelassen habe: Stell dir einfach vor die Geschichte spielt nach 2x07. ;)**

Alexandra, Leah und Constance gingen durch die Straßen und Gassen von Paris. Irgendwann, ab der Hälfte hatte Lexie den Versuch aufzugeben, sich den Weg zu merken, alles war einfach viel zu verwinkelt. Nach einer Weile sahen sie die Türme des Palastes über den Dächern der Häuser. Sie durchquerten ein großes Tor und vor ihnen lag einen Art Park, hinter dem das Schloss lag. Als sie den Schlossgarten durchquert hatten, und an einem Brunnen vorbei gekommen waren, standen sie vor ein paar breiten, weißen Stufen.

„Wow", staunte Leah. „Das ist ja cool!"

Constance lächelte. „Dann warte mal bist du drin bist".

Constance ging schon die Stufen herauf, während Alexandra und Leah noch immer das Gebäude anstarrten.

„Na kommt schon", lächelte Constance.

Schnell lief Leah die Treppe hoch, während ihre Schwester ihr etwas langsamer folgte. Constance öffnete die große Türe und die Drei traten ein. Sie befanden sich nun in einer Art Eingangshalle. Der Boden war glatt und wenn man geradeaus blickte, sah man links eine Treppe, welche nach oben führte. Zu beiden Seiten erstreckten sich lange Flure, die von großen Fenstern auf der linken Seite, welche in den Garten zeigten, erhellt wurden. Neugierig sahen sich die Geschwister um.

„Alles sieht so viel belebter aus, als die staubigen, kalten Schlösser, die man 2015 besichtigen kann", staunte Lexie.

Plötzlich merkten Lexie und Leah, dass Constance nach rechts in den Flur abgebogen war und die Zwei liefen ihr schnell hinterher. Die Beiden blieben jedoch immer wieder stehen, um sich weitere Details des Schlosses und der vor allem der beeindruckenden Wandbemalung anzugucken. Nachdem sie eine Weile durch ein Labyrinth aus Fluren gegangen waren und an eine weitere, sehr große Türe kamen, machte sich Leah bemerkbar.

„Wie groß ist dieses Schloss? Wir laufen jetzt schon seit 10 Minuten durch irgendwelche Flure!", staunte sie.

„Ich fand es auch sehr beeindruckend, als ich das erste mal hier war", erklärte Constance amüsiert.

Constance ging zu der Mitte des Raumes und trat an eine Wiege heran. Sie beugte sich ein wenig herunter: „Na, du bist ja schon wach, sagte sie mit ruhiger, liebevoller Stimme". Dann nahm sie ein Baby aus der Wiege in ihren Arm.

„Oh wie süß" Lexie konnte sich nicht zurückhalten und ging zu Constance, um sich das kleine Kind besser anzusehen. Sie hielt dem Kleinen ihren Finger hin, welcher sofort mit einer kleinen Faust umschlossen wurde. Das Baby lachte sie an.

„Er mag dich", sagte Constance.

„Wessen Kind ist er?", wollte Lexie wissen.

„Er ist der zukünftige König", erklärte Constance und wiegte dabei das kleine Bündel in ihren Armen. Dabei wanderten ihre Gedanken zu dem Moment, an dem Anne ihr anvertraut hatte, wer der wahre Vater des Kleinen war. Und wieder überkam sie diese Furcht, dass dieses Geheimnis niemals aufgedeckt werden durfte.

Alexandra schaute sie mit großen Augen an. „Dürfen wir dann überhaupt hier sein?", riss Lexie, Constance aus ihren Gedanken.

„Ich denke, die Königin wird nichts gegen weiter Unterstützung haben!", beruhigte Constance sie.

Denkst du denn, wir können uns vielleicht auch irgendwie nützlich machen?", fragte Alexandra, die nicht den ganzen Tag untätig bleiben wollte.

„Leah kann mir hier ein bisschen helfen und wenn du magst kannst du mir etwas warmes Wasser holen", improvisierte Constance schnell eine geeignete Beschäftigung. Sie dachte daran, wie lange sie beim ersten mal für diese vermeidlich leichte Aufgabe gebraucht hatte. Ihr war bewusst, das Lexie dafür wohl etwas länger brauchen würde und sah es daher als eine perfekte Beschäftigung. Schnell drückte sie der jungen Frau einen Behälter in die Hand.

„Okay, alles klar. Und wo bekomme ich das Wasser her?", erkundigte sich Lexie voll Tatendrang.

„Im Hof ist ein Brunnen, dort holst du Wasser und dann gehst du in die Küche und kannst es dort aufwärmen lassen..."

„Gut, das kriege ich hin, ich bin gleich wieder da!", damit verschwand Lexie um die Ecke und unterbrach Constance, die ihr eigentlich gerade den Weg beschreiben wollte. Kopfschütteln und amüsiert legte Constance das Baby in die Wiege zurück und wandte sich an Leah.

* * *

Lexie bemerkte schon sehr schnell, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, wie sie zum Hof kommen sollte. Sie meinte sich zu erinnern, eben daran vorbeigekommen zu sein und entschied sich daher für den linken Flur. Sie fand die Treppe, ging hinunter und rief ein triumphierendes „Aha, war ja gar nicht so schwer"zu sich selber, als sie den Hof entdeckte.

Sie trat nach draußen und ging auf den Brunnen zu. Oben war ein Seil befestigt, an dem ein Eimer hing. Lexie hatte zwar noch nie Wasser aus einem Brunnen geholt, wusste aber sofort was zu tun war und ließ den Eimer in den Brunnen herab. Sie wunderte sich, wie tief dieser Brunnen wohl war und lehnte sich vor, um in die Tiefe zu gucken. Etwa 5 m unter ihr war das Wasser und sie merkte, wie der Eimer sich füllte. Dann zog sie an dem Seil und langsam kam sie ihrem Ziel näher. Als sie es endlich geschafft hatte, füllte sie das Wasser umständlich in das Behältnis, welches ihr Constance mitgegeben hatte. Dabei verschüttete sie jedoch die Hälfte wieder, da der Eimer ihrer Meinung nach einfach zu schwer war, um damit kontrolliert Wasser umzufüllen. Dann stellte sie den Eimer wieder an den Platz, an dem sie ihn gefunden hatte und hob ihren nun gefüllten Behälter hoch.

Als sie den Hof wieder überquert hatte und in den Palast trat, war sie schon außer Atem. Oh man wie soll ich das nur wieder die Treppe hoch kriegen, dachte sie. Außerdem tat ihr Arm weh. Dennoch schleppte sie weiter, bis sie zu einer Kreuzung von mehreren Gängen kam und fragte sich in welcher Richtung wohl die Küche lag. Sie war ratlos und drehte sich einmal im Kreis um zu prüfen, ob irgendjemand da war, den sie fragen könnte. Zu ihrem Pech, war jedoch niemand in Sichtweite und sie entschied sich für rechts. Nach ein paar Metern musste sie jedoch wieder eine Pause machen. Man dieser Eimer wog doch bestimmt an die 10 Kg! Sie wünschte sich einen Wasserhahn und verfluchte sich, dass sie so viel Wasser eingefüllt hatte.

Als sie um die nächste Ecke bog, stieß sie auf auf einmal mit jemandem zusammen. Man hörte einen überraschten Schrei und Alexandra versuchte noch ihren Eimer zu retten, der mit ihr zu Boden ging. Schnell stellte sie das Behältnis aufrecht. „Noch mal Glück gehabt", atmete sie erleichtert aus, als sie sah, dass nicht allzu viel Wasser verloren gegangen war.

„Tut mir Leid Madame", entschuldigte sich ihr Gegenüber und Alexandra sah auf die Hand, die ihr entgegengestreckt wurde. Sie sah weiter nach oben.

„Oh, Hallo", begrüßte sie den anderen, als sie ihn erkannte. „Athos, oder?"

„Richtig und du bist Alexandra", erinnerte sich das Musketier. Lexie nahm die Hand und Athos zog sie hoch.

„Genau", antwortete Lexie.

„Was machst du hier?", fragte Athos mit Blick auf den Wassereimer.

„Ich sollte Wasser holen, für Constance, aber ich ich weiß leider nicht wo ich die Küche finden kann".

„Soll ich dir den Weg zeigen?", fragte Athos, unsicher, ob es sich dabei um eine Frage gehandelt hatte.

„Das wollte ich damit erreichen", lächelte Lexie, Athos erleichtert an.

Lexie nahm den Wassereimer wieder hoch und mache dabei einen Laut, den Athos als einen Schmerzenslaut interpretierte.

Athos fiel Lexies verletztert Arm wieder ein und das Musketier wies auf den Eimer „Soll ich dir damit helfen?"

„Ja, das wäre super!", antwortete Alexandra, glücklich über die Hilfe.

„Komm mit", sagte Athos schließlich.

Das Musketier nahm den Wassereimer und ging, ohne ein weiteres Wort, voraus. Warum sieht dieser Eimer bei ihm nur so viel leichter aus, wundere sich Lexie. Kam dann zu dem Schluss, dass es bestimmt daran lag, dass er ja nun nicht mehr ganz voll war. Sie gingen eine Weile nebeneinander her. Irgendwann empfand Alexandra die Stille als sehr unangenehm. Sie wollte etwas sagen, wusste aber nicht, was. Athos hingegen schien das Schweigen nichts auszumachen. Sie musterte den Mann unauffällig von der Seite. Jedenfalls dachte sie, sie würde es unauffällig tun, denn Athos fragte plötzlich:

„Ist was, oder warum starrst du mich an?". Dabei schaute er weiter nach vorne und ging zügig, so dass Lexie Schwierigkeiten hatte, mit seinem Tempo mitzuhalten.

„Nein, alles in Ordnung", sagte Alexandra schnell.

„Wenn wir schon mal in der Küche sind, können wir auch noch nach Proviant für unsere Reise fragen", bemerkte Athos.

„Hm, Okay." Irgendwie war das ganze, mit der Reise schon aufregend, dachte Lexie. Sie hatte es anscheinend jedoch laut gesagt, da von Athos direkt ein passendes Kommentar kam:

„Na, hoffentlich wird es nicht zu aufregend".

Athos führte Lexie schließlich eine Treppe herunter. Das war also die Küche, stellte Alexandra im Stillen fest, als sie den Raum betraten. Athos grüßte schnell dem Dienstpersonal und wandte sich an eine etwas ältere, pummelige, aber sehr aktive Frau, die am Herd stand.

„Diesmal nur einer, sonst plündert ihr doch immer zu Viert meine Küche", bemerkte die Frau, als sie Athos erblickte.

Athos schenkte ihr einen beschwichtigendes Gesichtsausdruck, den man mit etwas Fantasie, als ein Lächeln bezeichnen könnte.

Die Köchin war offensichtlich sehr beschäftigt, denn sie kümmert sich um mehrere Töpfe gleichzeitig.

„Na los, sag schon, was willst du?", forderte die ältere Frau Athos auf.

„Wir wollen etwas Wasser aufwärmen.", Athos schob Lexie in den Vordergrund. „Und wir brauchen etwas Reiseproviant für morgen."

Die Frau schien Athos jedoch nicht mehr zuzuhören, da sie auf Alexandra fixiert war.

„Dich kenne ich ja noch gar nicht, bist du neu hier? Gehörst du auch zu diesen Vier Musketieren, die immer zusammen hier auftauchen und wieder etwas wollen. Du armes Kind, geben sie dir denn auch genug zu Essen...?"

Athos unterbrach ihren Redeschwall. „Entschuldigen sie Madame, aber könnten sie vielleicht meine Frage beantworten?".

„Pst", brachte sie Athos zum Schweigen. Das Musketier wich einen Schritt zurück, als die ältere Köchin ihn wütend ansah.

„Du kriegst ja deinen Proviant. Kommt morgen früh hier vorbei, dann mache ich euch etwas fertig und ihr könnt es abholen. Ich habe im Moment einfach zu viel zu tun".

„Martha!", rief sie über ihre Schulter. „Könntest du dem Kind bitte das Wasser aufwärmen?"

Nachdem Alexandra es nun endlich geschafft hatte, an ihr warmes Wasser zu kommen, konnte sie sich auf den Rückweg machen. Athos trug wieder ihren Wassereimer und sie kamen wieder bei Constance an.

„Das war ja schneller, als ich gedacht hätte", sagte Constance, als sie Lexie sah.

„Ich hatte ja auch Hilfe", nickte sie dankbar zu Athos.

Dieser sah sie freundlich an.

Athos musste wieder zurück. Lexie wusste nicht genau, wohin er musste, wollte aber nicht fragen, weil er nicht den Anschein machte, als wäre er besonders gesprächig. Alexandra hatte jedoch das Gefühl, dass er auch ganz nett sein konnte und hoffte, noch die Gelegenheit zu bekommen, ihn besser kennenzulernen.

Der Tag im Palast ging schnell um. Constance hatte noch ein paar Aufgaben, und dann hatte Lexie sich mit Leah ein wenig im Schlossgarten umgesehen. Sie waren sich einig: So einen Garten brauchten sie auch!

Als sie endlich bei Constance zu Hause ankamen, war es bereits dunkel, und die Mädchen sanken erschöpft in ihre Betten. Morgen würden sie endlich aufbrechen...

* * *

Aramis wachte früh auf. Er musste mit D´Artagnan noch den Proviant abholen. Müde setzte er sich auf und gähnte. Er hätte gestern eindeutig früher ins Bett gehen sollen. Warum machte er diesen Fehler nur immer wieder? Schließlich setzte er sich auf die Bettkante und stand auf. Er musste ja sowieso aufstehen und schlechte Laune, kam für ihn an diesem sonnigen Tag nicht in Frage. Schnell suchte er seine Sachen zusammen und zog sich an. Dann setzte er seinen Weg nach draußen fort und lief zu den Ställen. Dort angekommen, machte er die Box seines Pferdes auf.

„Na, bist du auch so müde wie ich?", fragte er seinen treuen Begleiter. Die Stute schubberte als Antwort jedoch nur die Nase an Aramis Schulter.

„Du musst dem Tier mal Manieren beibringen", kam es plötzlich von hinten.

Ohne sich umzudrehen, antwortete Aramis: „Mein Mädchen darf das! Stimmt´s meine Süße?, wandte er sich wieder dem Pferd zu.

Liebevoll streichelte er das große Tier und hielt ihm eine Möhre hin, die Aramis irgendwie hervor gezaubert hatte.

Athos kam schließlich in sein Sichtfeld: „Wer holt gleich die Zwei bei Constance ab?", fragte er.

„Ich nehme sie zusammen mit D´Artagnan auf dem Rückweg mit." antwortete Aramis, während er den Friesen sattelte.

„Gut, beeil dich. Wir wollen so schnell wie möglich los, damit wir lange im Hellen reiten können."

Aramis unterbrach seine Tätigkeit und schaute Athos grinsend an „Du weißt doch, auf mich kannst du dich verlassen"

„Man weiß ja nie was, oder besser wer dich so aufhält!", bemerkte Athos mit einem warnenden Blick.

Aramis platzierte seine Hand über seinem Herz „Athos, Bitte! Was denkst du von mir? Du verletzt mich!", tat Aramis ironisch.

Athos verdrehte genervt die Augen, wandte sich um und musste dann doch grinsen, als er den Stall wieder verließ. Aramis führte seine Stute aus dem Stall heraus.

„Dann wollen wir mal", teilte er ihr mit, während er sich elegant in den Sattel schwang.

* * *

Auch D´Artagnan machte sich auf den Weg, weckte aber vorher noch die Geschwister, die er gleich zusammen mit Aramis zur Garnison mitnehmen würde. Gedankenverloren ritt er durch die Straßen von Paris und wartete am vereinbarten Treffpunkt. Schon bald erkannte er in der Ferne einen, ihm zuwinkenden Aramis.

„Guten Morgen", wurde er von einem fröhlich aussehenden Aramis gegrüßt, als dieser näher kam.

„Wie kannst du um diese Uhrzeit nur so glücklich sein?", wunderte sich D´Artagnan nicht zum ersten und bestimmt auch nicht zum letzten mal.

„Schönes Wetter, entspannte Reise und zwei nette junge Damen als Begleiter! Was kann man sich mehr wünschen?", antwortete Aramis selbstverständlich und guckte dabei verträumt nach oben um die Sonne zu genießen.

D´Artagnan schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. „Komm, lass uns los reiten".

Als die zwei Musketiere im Palast ankamen, verloren sie keine Zeit und machten sich auf den Weg in die Küche.

Aramis wünschte so ziemlich jedem, dem sie begegneten einen guten, oder sogar einen wunderschönen Morgen und bekam dafür meist ein Kichern von den Damen zurück. D´Artagnan verdrehte nur die Augen und war froh, als sie endlich in der Küche ankamen.

„Da seid ihr ja, ich habe schon gedacht ihr kämt nicht mehr.", wurden die Musketiere von einer wiedermal sehr beschäftigten Köchin begrüßt.

„Wir vergessen doch nicht das Essen", erwiderte Aramis mit einem Grinsen.

Die Frau musterte Aramis genauer mit einem prüfenden Blick. „Hätte ich mir ja denken können".

„Wo geht denn die Reise hin?", wollte die ältere Dame schließlich wissen.

„Wir suchen jemanden", erklärte Aramis. In seiner Stimme konnte man die Vorfreude auf die bevorstehende Abwechslung deutlich hören. Aramis war immer schon der Abenteuer lustigste von den Vier gewesen.

„Das die euch das erlauben. Euch junge Leute so alleine gehen zu lassen", kritisierte die Frau, der Aramis Freude nicht entgangen war.

Aramis sah die ältere Köchin ein wenig fragend an, begann dann jedoch zu grinsen. „Na, ich denke so hilflos sind wir nicht".

Die Köchin guckte das Musketier nur skeptisch an und nickte zu D´Artagnan: „Und der da? Der ist doch gerade erst von zu Hause weg!"

D´Artagnan stellte sich aufrechter hin. „Hey, ich bin älter als ich aussehe", verteidigte er sich.

„Ist ja gut D´Artagnan, sie macht sich doch nur Sorgen", ärgerte Aramis das jüngere Musketier und konnte sich ein belustigtes Grinsen nicht verkneifen..

„Und du? Bist doch auch nicht viel erwachsener", unterbrach die Frau Aramis nun.

Aramis sah sie beleidigt an und D´Artagnan brach bei diesem Anblick in Lachen aus.

„Tja mein Freund so fühlt man sich dann", D´Artagnan klopfte Aramis mitfühlend auf die Schulter und bemühte sich um einen ernsten Ton was ihm aber nicht wirklich gelang.

Als die Musketiere schließlich mit Proviant versorgt waren und diesen an ihren Pferden befestigten, betonte Aramis noch einmal, dass er alt genug sei und das ältere Leute, generell fast alle für jung hielten.

„Wahrscheinlich sprach sie von deinem geistigen Alter", traute sich D´Artagnan.

„Woho, pass auf was du sagst, dass könntest du noch bereuen" sagte Aramis gefährlich und versetzte seinem Gefährten dabei von hinten einen Stoß, welcher ihn ins Stroh beförderte.

„Was hab ich gesagt, wie ein beleidigtes Kind". D´Artagnan konnte diesen Kommentar nicht unterdrücken, wusste aber, dass er sehr gewagt war und schwang sich schnell auf sein Pferd um einer weiteren Attacke zu entgehen. Aramis folgte ihm lachend auf seiner Stute und die beiden plauderten auf dem Weg zu Constance.

* * *

„Nein, kommt nicht in Frage, ihr könnt sie unmöglich mitnehmen, dass ist viel zu Gefährlich! Leah bleibt hier!", schloss Constance die Diskussion.

„Und was ist, wenn dieser Mann weiß, wie sie zurückkommen?", argumentierte D´Artagnan.

„Dann kommt ihr nochmal wieder, oder nehmt den Kerl mit, was weiß ich... Aber ihr wisst ja noch nicht einmal, ob ihr ihn findet. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sie der Gefahr, einer solchen Reise ausgesetzt wird!", erwiderte Constance bestimmt, verschränkte die Arme und stellte sich schützend vor Leah.

„Uns passiert doch nichts. Außerdem haben wir nicht vor in Schwierigkeiten zu kommen.", versuchte D´Artagnan, Constance zu beschwichtigen.

„Ihr kommt immer in Schwierigkeiten.", bemerkte Constance und fixierte ihr Musketier.

„Na schön", gab D´Artagnan schließlich nach und wandte sich bereits zum gehen. Doch Constance rief ihn zurück: „D´Artagnan! Sie lief zu ihm und legte ihre Arme um seine Schultern.

„Sei vorsichtig" flüsterte sie in sein Ohr.

„Das bin ich. Versprochen!"

„Ich liebe dich", sagte Constance mit gefühlvoller Stimme und suchte seinen Blick.

„Ich liebe dich auch!"

Auch der Abschied zwischen Lexie und Leah war in vollem Gange. Leah war Alexandra um die Arme gefallen und weinte in ihre Schulter. Lexie streichelte mit einer freien Hand über ihre Haare und sah ihr schließlich in die Augen:

„Ich komme wieder, dass verspreche dir! Ich lasse dich dich nicht alleine. Du bist hier bei Constance sicher und ich habe vier Musketiere, die mich beschützen. Also, was kann da groß schief gehen".

Leah schluckte und nickte schließlich. Alexandra brach es das Herz ihre Schwester hier zu lassen, aber Constance hatte recht: Sie würde sich viel zu viele Sorgen um Leah machen, wenn sie mitkäme.

Lexie löste sich langsam von ihrer Schwester, als sie Aramis wahrnahm, der ihr zunickte. Lexie gab Leah einen letzten Abschiedskuss auf die Stirn und merkte, wie auch ihr dabei Tränen die Wange herunterrollten. „Ich komme wieder, versprochen!"

Aramis half Alexandra auf das Pferd und zeigte ihr, dass sie ein Stück nach vorne rücken sollte. Dann schwang er sich hinter der jungen Frau in den Sattel. Lexie winkte noch einmal, als sich die Gruppe langsam von Constances Haus entfernte.

Als sie an der Garnison ankamen, standen Portos und Athos bereits zur Abreise bereit vor dem Tor. Porthos hatte ein weiteren Rappen am Zügel. Die Musketiere schienen wirklich einen Faible für Friesen zu haben.

Alexandra stieg ab und näherte sich ihrem neuen Freund. Das Pferd spitzte neugierig die Ohren und senkte den Kopf, als Lexie es zwischen den Ohren kraulte.

„Das ist Étoile", bemerkte Porthos, „Sie ist noch sehr jung, aber ich habe den Eindruck, du kennst dich mit Pferden aus".

Lexie lächelte ihn an: „Ja, das tue ich".

„Dann wollen wir mal, Monsieurs et Madame. Seid ihr bereit für eine Reise?"...

 **Danke an alle, die der Story bis hier hin noch folgen! Bitte lasst doch ein Review da :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kapitel 7**

 **So ich habe da im Moment ein kleines Problem, und zwar weiß ich nicht wirklich, wie ich das ganze Zeitreise Ding auflösen soll. Ich habe gefühlte zehntausend Stunden im Internet gesucht und bin auf nichts vernünftiges gestoßen, was einigermaßen plausibel klingt(, sofern eine Zeitreise denn plausibel sein kann...). Naja, also wenn ihr eine Idee habt, was der Grund für die Zeitreise der Geschwister sein könnte... Ideen sind herzlich willkommen!**

 **So und jetzt mal ein bisschen mehr Action...**

„Jetzt, wo wir ja weit genug von der Stadt weg sind, sollten wir da nicht was spielen?", fragte Aramis erwartungsvoll und blickte in die Runde.

„Und was schlägst du da vor?", kam Athos skeptische Stimme von vorne.

Aramis sah ihn grinsend an. „Na, du weißt schon!"

„Nein Aramis, nicht schon wieder, ich weigere mich dieses Spiel zu spielen!", sagte Athos nun ziemlich entschlossen.

„Ach komm schon, das Spiel ist doch lustig!", versuchte Aramis seine Gefährten aufzumuntern.

Aramis fand jedoch niemanden, der gewillt war sein Reisespiel mitzumachen und fing an zu Pfeifen um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben. Ein paar Meter weiter hörte man von Athos nur ein genervtes Stöhnen.

„Was hast du?", fragte Aramis verwundert und zog dabei nicht in Betracht, dass er der Auslöser für Athos genervte Reaktion sein könnte.

„Ich kann dein Gepfeife nicht mehr hören!", antwortete er missmutig und schaute Aramis dabei durchdringenden an. Aramis machte ein Gesicht wie ein kleines Kind, dem gerade sein Lolli weggenommen wurde und gesellte sich dann lieber zu Porthos, um Athos schlechter Laune zu entkommen.

* * *

Es dämmerte bereits, als Athos schließlich ein Zeichen zum Halten gab.

„Hier bleiben wir über Nacht", verkündete er, stieg von seinem Pferd ab und band es an einen Baum.

„Ich gehe mit Lexie mal etwas Feuerholz sammeln.", kündigte Aramis an und machte sich schon auf den Weg.

Als Aramis und Alexandra genug Holz beisammen hatten, machten sie sich wieder auf den Rückweg zu ihrem Lager. Inzwischen war es draußen dunkel geworden und Alexandra sah in den mit Sternen überfluteten Himmel.

„Wow, das sind eine Menge Sterne", murmelte sie verträumt.

„Gibt es da, wo du her kommst etwa keine Sterne", wunderte sich Aramis.

„Doch, natürlich, aber man sieht sie meistens nicht. Dafür ist es oft zu wolkig."

„Als ich kleiner war, habe ich oft in den Himmel geschaut und die Sterne bewundert. Ich habe mich immer auf das Dach gelegt." Aramis fing an leise zu lachen: „Mein Vater war nicht so begeistert davon, er hatte wohl Angst, dass ich herunter falle."

Alexandra lächelte das Musketier an: „Wo bist du denn aufgewachsen?"

„Ein kleines Dorf, ungefähr vier Tagesritte von Paris entfernt. Ich war ewig nicht mehr dort.", erzählte das Musketier sehnsüchtig.

„Warum nicht?", wunderte sich Lexie.

„Es erinnert mich immer an meine Eltern"

Alexandra sah Aramis mit einem fragenden Blick an. Aramis schaute nach oben und flüsterte schließlich „Meine Eltern sind leben nicht mehr."

„Das tut mir leid, das wusste ich nicht".

Eine Zeit lang gingen die Zwei schweigend nebeneinander her, bis Aramis schließlich Lexie nach ihren Eltern fragte.

Wieder bei den anderen angekommen, zeigte Aramis Lexie die Kunst des Feuermachens und wurden dabei skeptisch von den drei anderen Musketieren beobachtet, die ab und zu Gekicher von den Zwei vernahmen.

„Typisch Aramis", seufzte Porthos.

„Das kann nicht gut gehen", bestätigte auch D´Artagnan.

Athos sah zu den beiden fraglichen Personen herüber. „Vielleicht sollte ich mich mal mit ihm unterhalten".

Porthos sah Athos ungläubig an. „Und du denkst, das bringt was?!" bemerkte er ironisch.

„Hast recht..., aber vielleicht solltest du mit ihm reden", sagte er, nun zu D´Artagnan gewannt.

Ich mische mich nicht gerne in sowas ein", redete dieser sich jedoch schnell heraus.

„In was mischst du dich nicht gerne ein?" Aramis war plötzlich von hinten aufgetaucht und gesellte sich nun zu seinen Freunden.

„Es geht um deine Liebeleien mit Alexandra. Dir ist bewusst, dass sie ungefähr 10 Jahre jünger ist, als du?", erklärte Athos dem Musketier, ohne lange drum herum zu reden.

„Liebeleien?", erkundigte sich Aramis empört! Wir unterhalten uns nur! Sie ist eine nette junge Dame, die mir Gesellschaft leistet, weiter nichts."

„Bist du dir da sicher?", fragte Athos skeptisch weiter und sah ihn mit einem tiefen, durchdringenden Blick an.

„Es ist nichts passiert, ja!", pampte Aramis, Athos an und zog beleidigt von dannen.

Athos seufzte und folgte Aramis ein paar Minuten später. Das beleidigte Musketier saß auf einem Baumstamm Alexandra gegenüber und die zwei unterhielten sich leise. Als die Anderen kamen, ignorierte er sie einfach. Porthos klopfte ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.

„Jetzt sei nicht beleidigt! Hier Friedensangebot...", Porthos warf Aramis eine Flasche zu, welche er geschickt aus der Luft fing.

„Na gut, da kann ich ja nicht nein sagen", lies sich Aramis überraschend schnell von Porthos überzeugen und nahm einen Schluck.

Der Rest des Abends verging mit Geschichten und Erzählungen. Alexandra erinnerte das ganze doch stark an einen Lagerfeuerabend. Sie hatte es sich, in ein paar Decken eingehüllt, an dem Baumstamm neben Aramis bequem gemacht und hörte der leisen Unterhaltung gespannt zu.

* * *

Als Alexandra aufwachte, vernahm sie bereits die Geräusche der Musketiere, die im Lager umherliefen. Sie setzte sich auf versuchte sich zu orientieren. Sie war gestern bei einer von Porthos Geschichten eingeschlafen. Sie war so unendlich müde gewesen und hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass ihr die Augen zugefallen waren. Jetzt aber befand sie sich nicht mehr in der Nähe des Baumstammes, an dem sie gestern gelehnt hatte, sondern von einer Decke gewärmt unter einem Baum. Alexandra wollte sich gerade wundern, wie sie hier hin gekommen war, als sie Porthos auf sich zukommen sah.

„So, gut das du wach bist, wir wollen weiter."

Lexie strich mit einer Hand ihre Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Warum habt ihr mich nicht früher geweckt?"

„Ein bisschen mehr Schlaf hat dir bestimmt gut getan, du warst gestern so müde". Porthos sah Lexie ein bisschen beleidigt an: „Du bist mitten in meiner Geschichte eingeschlafen."

„Das tut mir leid, es war nicht meine Absicht einzuschlafen, die Geschichte war sehr spannend"

Porthos unterbrach Lexie, als er ihr zuzwinkerte „Schon gut, ich wollte dich doch nur ärger.", lachte er und half ihr hoch.

Ein paar Minuten später fand Lexie sich auch schon erneut auf ihrem Pferd in Richtung „Zukunftsmann" wieder. Gedankenverloren blickte sie auf die staubige Straße vor ihr, während Ètoile hinter den anderen her trottete. Sie merkte gar nicht wie die Zeit verging und das sie schon seit mehreren Stunden unterwegs waren. Als Athos sich schließlich entschied eine Rast einzulegen und Alexandra abstieg, merkte sie erst, dass ihr Rücken steif war und ihr alles weh tat. Als sie sich unbeobachtet fühlte, machte sie einige „gymnastische Übungen" um sich wieder einigermaßen aufzulockern. Gerade war sie dabei, ihren Rücken nach unten zu beugen und berührte mit ihren Handflächen den Boden. Als sie wieder hoch kam, bemerkte sie Aramis, der deutlich amüsiert aussah und sich an einen Baum gelehnt hatte.

„Ähm, also ich wollte mich nur etwas auflockern und...", versuchte Alexandra peinlich berührt zu erklären. Sie hoffte inständig, dass Aramis erst seit kurzem dort stand.

„Ah, das Gefühl kenne ich. Wir sind wohl etwas zu lange geritten für den Anfang", sagte er mitfühlend, grinste jedoch nur weiter, amüsiert über Lexies Verlegenheit.

„Warte, probier mal das". Aramis demonstrierte nun eine merkwürdigen Bewegung mit seinen Armen. Alexandra starrte ihn verwirrt an und wurde rot, wie eine Tomate. Machte er sich jetzt etwa lustig, über sie, oder war das echtes Mitgefühl. Lexie bemerkte nun Athos, der an ihnen vorbei lief und einen irritierten Blick auf Aramis warf, welcher ihm den Rücken zugewannt herum hampelte. Athos schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und verdrehte die Augen und Lexie musste loslachen. Nun war es an Aramis, sie verwirrt anzuschauen.

* * *

Ein wenig später saßen alle satt und zufrieden um ein Feuer herum und wollten gerade wieder aufbrechen, als es auf einmal einen lauten Knall gab. Lexie zuckte zusammen, sah sich um und versuchte die Quelle des Geräusches ausfindig zu machen. Zu ihrem Schrecken entdeckte sie mehrere Männer, die aus dem Gebüsch mit lautem Gebrüll auf sie zu rannten. Sie hatten ihre Degen gezogen und kamen nun immer näher. Alexandra stand wie versteinert da. Die Musketiere jedoch zögerten keine Sekunde und zogen ebenfalls ihre Degen. D´Artagnan sah prüfend zu Lexie und drückte ihr einen Dolch in die Hand. Er zeigte auf einen hohen Stein, der etwas abseits des Geschehens lag.

„Lauf da rüber. Versteck dich!", sagte er hastig.

Lexie schaute ihn mit angsterfüllten Augen an und wollte gerade protestieren, als von hinten einer der Angreifer auf D´Artagnan zu kam. Schnell war das jüngste Musketier in einen Kampf verwickelt und Alexandra war auf sich alleine gestellt. Sie machte einen Schritt rückwärts und der Schock über den plötzlichen Angriff ließ nach und verwandelte sich in pure Angst. Schnell rannte sie zu dem Stein, lehne sich mit dem Rücken dagegen und umklammerte den Dolch. Obwohl sie keine Ahnung hatte, wie sie damit umgehen sollte, versprach er ihr etwas Sicherheit. Ihr Herz pochte wild in ihrer Brust und Panik überkam sie. Aus dieser Sicht betrachtete sie nun den Kampf und schaute geschockt dabei zu, wie diese so netten und friedlichen Musketiere nun ohne zu zögern mit ihren Degen ihre Angreifer durchbohrten.

Sie atmete schnell und hatte solche Angst, wie sie sie noch nie im Leben gehabt hatte. Sie schaute zu Athos, der damit beschäftigt war drei der Banditen auf einmal zu bekämpfen. Dem einem hatte er gerade seinen Degen durch das Herz gerammt. Oh mein Gott, was tue ich hier, Lexie begannen Tränen die Wange herunter zu laufen und sie schluchzte hilflos, noch immer den Dolch umklammernd.

Auf einmal sah sie, wie einen der Banditen in ihre Richtung lief. Ihre Panik verstärkte sich, wenn das überhaupt noch möglich war und sie wollte zurückweichen, doch hinter ihr war nur eine feste Mauer aus Stein. Ihr Gegner kam immer näher. Sie hätte einfach zur Seite davon laufen können, doch ihre Beinen waren wie Blei. Sie konnte sich nicht bewegen. Es kamen ihr wie Stunden vor, aber eigentlich waren es nur wenige Sekunden. Der Fremde hatten sie erreicht und holte mit seiner Waffe zum Schlag aus. Der Stahl blitzte in der Sonne auf und Lexie schloss die Augen. Sie war unfähig sich zu wehren. Da kam auf einmal ein Schuss, wie aus dem Nichts. Der Bandit sackte in sich zusammen. Alexandra schaute hoch und sah etwas entfernt Aramis stehen, der eine immer noch qualmende Muskete in der Hand hielt. Das Musketiere nickte ihr zu und wurde bereits in den nächsten Kampf verwickelt.

Sie atmete erleichtert durch, doch auf einmal stand ein weiterer Mann vor ihr und drückte sie mit seiner Klinge gegen den Stein. Er lachte über Alexandras Hilflosigkeit und lehnte sich weit nach vorne, so dass er ihr direkt in die Augen starrte. Lexie wurde sich bewusst, dass sie immer noch den Dolch in ihren Händen hielt und instinktiv stach sie zu. Der Mann Schrie, hielt sich die Seite, taumelte zurück und fiel. Sein Atem beschleunigte sich und er rang um Luft. Bewegungsunfähig und voller Angst, sah Lexie dem Mann dabei zu, wie er um sein Leben rang. Er spuckte Blut aus und man konnte die gurgelnden Geräusche seiner Lunge hören, die sich mit Blut füllte. Der Kampf war schnell zu Ende. Der Körper des Mannes bewegte sich nicht mehr. Er lag ruhig da, die Augen zum Himmel gerichtet.

Alexandra sah auf den Boden. Der tote Mann vor ihren Füßen. Sie starrte ihn an. Sie konnte ihren Blick nicht von den leblosen Augen richten, die ins Nichts zu schauen schienen. Unter ihm hatte sich eine Blutlache gebildet und beim Anblick der roten Flüssigkeit, überkam Alexandra eine extreme Übelkeit. Alle Farbe wich aus ihrem Gesicht und sie wurde schlagartig blass. Sie ging einen Schritt zur Seite und musste sich übergeben. Ungläubig drehte sie sich wieder dem am Boden liegendem zu. Die Blutlache wurde immer größer und das Hemd des Mannes war bereits blutgetränkt. Das Rot erreichte ihre Füße und Lexie wich automatisch zurück. Tot, tot, tot?! Er ist tot! Wie kann das sein, wie kann er tot sein? Lexie starrte auf den leblosen Körper vor ihr. Dann starrte sie auf ihre Hände. Sie hatte noch den Dolch in ihrem Griff. Sie sah ihn an. Er war voller Blut, so wie ihre Hände. Sie schnappte nach Luft und ließ den Doch so plötzlich fallen, als wäre ihr eingefallen, dass er giftig wäre.

Ich hab ihn umgebracht! Nein das kann nicht sein!? Wie konnte das passieren? Ich kann keinen Menschen umbringen. Oh mein Gott, was habe ich getan?

Ihr wurde schwindelig. Sie rutschte mit dem Rücken am Stein herunter, fest dagegen gepresst, um dem Toten nicht zu nahe zu kommen. Entsetzt saß sie da, bewegte sich nicht. Schaute nur starr vor Schreck den Mann an. Ihre Sicht drohte zu verschwimmen, sie sah nur noch ihn. Sie hörte die Geräusche um sich nicht mehr, sie nahm gar nichts mehr war, nur noch den Körper zu ihren Füßen. Sie merkte auch nicht, wie sich ihr Atem weiter beschleunigte und sie drohte zu hyperventiliere. So saß sie da, und hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange sie da gegessen hatte, aber der Kampf schien fast vorbei zu sein. D´Artagnan war vor ihr in die Hocke gegangen und schüttelte sie an der Schulter. Doch auch das schien sie nicht zu spüren. Da war nur sie und der Tote, sonst niemand. Sie löste ihren Blick langsam von dem blutbefleckten Mann und drehte den Kopf in seine Richtung, doch schien durch das jüngste Musketier hindurch zu schauen. D´Artagnan redete weiter beruhigende Worte. Er hatte ihren Kopf zwischen seine Hände genommen, um Lexies Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Als er merkte, dass Alexandra ihm nun in die Augen sah, atmete er erleichtert aus.

„Ein Glück, ich wusste schon nicht mehr, was ich noch machen sollte". Alexandra blickte über D´Artagnan Schulter und sah verschwommen die drei Anderen, die noch immer in einen letzten Kampf verwickelt waren. Sie schienen jedoch keine Hilfe mehr zu gebrauchen.

Doch in diesem Moment gab es einen weiteren Knall und darauf folgend, Porthos markerschütternden Schrei. Alexandra starrte geschockt an die Stelle, an der eben noch Aramis gestanden hatte. Sie hatte nur noch Porthos Schrei im Sinn, der sie aus ihrer Schockstarre erwachen ließ. Sie löste sich so plötzlich von D´Artagnan, dass dieser zurückfiel. Alexandra rannte einmal quer über das Kampffeld. Sie rannte so schnell wie sie konnte zu der Stelle, an der Aramis zusammengesackt war. Porthos hatte Aramis Kopf in seinen Schoß gebettet und redete auf ihn ein.

„Hey, hey wach bleiben, hörst du mich. Alles wird gut."

Alexandra ließ sich neben Aramis auf die Knie fallen, ihre Teilnahmslosigkeit von eben komplett vergessen. Aramis atmete schnell und hatte die Augen vor Schmerz fest geschlossen. Lexie sah in genauer an und dann wurde ihr erneut schwindelig, als sie das Blut sah, das seine rechte Schulter bedeckte...

 **Sorry, für den fiesen Cliffhanger. Hehe. Aber keine Sorge es geht weiter...**

 **Please review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Kapitel 8**

 **So im Voraus schon mal ein Sorry für eventuelle medizinische Fehler ich bin da, was das Versorgen von Schusswunden angeht, nicht so informiert. Ich wünsche euch dennoch viel Spaß beim lesen :) Vielen Dank außerdem an MargretThornton für die Tipps, die mein Zeitreise Problem betreffen! Ich glaub ich hab da jetzt so eine Idee...**

Alexandra sah ungläubig auf Aramis Schulter, die er mit einer blutigen Hand umklammerte. Was sollte sie jetzt tun? Wenn sie nicht in dieser verdammten Zeit feststecken würde, wüsste sie, was zu tun ist. Aber was konnte sie hier schon machen? Sie suchte mit ihren Fingern Aramis Puls an seinem Hals. Er war zum Glück gleichmäßig, wenn auch ein bisschen schnell. Dann sah sie sich nach etwas um, womit sie die Blutung stoppen könnte. Porthos, der inzwischen damit begonnen hatte, Aramis beruhigend über die Haare zu streichen reichte ihr ein Stück Stoff. Sie nickte ihm dankbar zu und drückte den Lappen auf die Wunde. Aramis stöhnte auf, als Lexie Druck ausübte, woraufhin auch Porthos sich sofort verkrampfte. Alexandra dankte schnell ihrem, zum Glück nicht all zu weit zurückliegendem, Erste-Hilfe Kurs und überlegte, was weiter zu tun sei. Aramis öffnete plötzlich jedoch die Augen und schaute sie an.

„Weißt du, was zu tun ist?", fragte eine überraschend feste Stimme, die Lexie ihm in seinem Zustand nicht zugetraut hätte. Athos war dazu gekommen und kniete sich nun auch neben dem verletzten Musketier auf den Waldboden.

„Wir schaffen das schon ohne dich Aramis", sagte er und legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf seine unverletzte Schulter. Aramis brachte etwas, was wie ein Grinsen aussah zustande und drehte ihm den Kopf zu. „Das hoffe ich doch"

D´Artagnan stand inzwischen neben Athos und schaute besorgt auf Aramis herunter.

„D´Artagnan, könntest du vielleicht schauen, ob es hier in der Nähe ein Gasthaus gibt? Wir können nicht noch einen Angriff riskieren und wir müssen Aramis ins Bett stecken."

D´Artagnan machte sich sofort auf den Weg, froh, dass er etwas zu tun hatte. Athos wandte sich jetzt wieder Aramis zu.

„Lass mich mal sehen".

Vorsichtig bewegte er Lexies Hände zur Seite, um die Wunde zu inspizieren. Als er sie sah, ließ er ein mitfühlendes Zischen hören und fixierte Aramis, der die Zähne zusammenbiss.

„Und wie siehst aus?", erkundigte dieser sich gerade, auf das Schlimmste gefasst.

„Weiß nicht, ich muss die Rückseite sehen...", erwiderte Athos ruhig. Mit der Hilfe von Alexandra drehten sie Aramis auf die Seite und man hörte einen fluchenden Athos, der offenbar nicht zufrieden war, mit dem, was er vorgefunden hatte.

„Tut mir leid, aber die Kugel ist noch in der Schulter", versuchte er Aramis vorsichtig beizubringen.

„Warum hab ich nur immer so ein Glück?", kommentierte Aramis ironisch.

Lexie bemerkte dabei den kurze Blickkontakt zu Porthos. Aramis Augen spiegelten eine leichte Panik wieder, die auch Porthos sofort bemerkte, denn er brachte ihn mit einem sanften „Tssch, ist ja in Ordnung" zum Schweigen.

* * *

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis d´Artagnan zurückkam. Er hatte ein kleines Dorf nicht weit entfernt gefunden. Athos hatte zusammen mit Lexie in der Zwischenzeit einen provisorischen Verband zustande gebracht. Die nächste Herausforderung bestand nun darin, Aramis irgendwie auf ein Pferd zu bekommen. Obwohl er immer wieder beteuerte, ihm ginge es gut, und das er alleine reiten könne, wollte Porthos nichts davon wissen.

„Verdammt Aramis, dir geht es nicht gut! Dir kann es gar nicht gut gehen, du hast eine Schusswunde, mit Kugel in der Schulter!", argumentierte er wütend.

Aramis hielt dieses Argument aber scheinbar für unwichtig, denn er ließ nicht locker: „Porthos, ich kann alleine reiten, wirklich!"

Alexandra hatte die Diskussion mitverfolgt und mischte sich nun auch ein: „Ich denke Porthos hat recht, du solltest auf ihn hören"

„Genug jetzt! Aramis hör auf mit dem Unsinn, du reitest nicht alleine!", beendete Athos die Diskussion.

Beleidigt stand Aramis auf und wäre direkt wieder auf dem Boden gelandet, hätte ihn Porthos nicht rechtzeitig aufgefangen.

„Siehst du. Hab´s ja gesagt...", murmelte dieser und Aramis warf seinem Gefährten einen bösen Blick zu, ließ sich schließlich jedoch helfen. Auf Porthos gestützt schaffte er es zum Pferd, beäugte es misstrauisch und musste schließlich zugeben, dass er es alleine nicht schaffte.

Etliche Minuten später saß Aramis vor Porthos auf dem Pferd. Das große Musketier war bereit seinen Freund festzuhalten, sollte er zur Seite wegrutschen. Aramis war extrem bleich im Gesicht und ein feiner Schweißfilm glänzte auf seiner Stirn. Auf dem Weg zum Dorf, wurden ihm immer wieder besorgte Blicke zugeworfen. Am Anfang, war er noch etwas beleidigt, doch dazu hatte er schon bald nicht mehr genügend Kraft und lehnte sich schwer an Porthos, was diesen sehr besorgte. Als sie nach etwas einer Stunde ankamen, da sie im langsamen Schritt sehr viel länger gebraucht hatten als D´Artagnan, war Aramis bewusstlos. Porthos hob in vom Pferd, in Athos wartenden Arme.

Athos trug Aramis die Treppe hoch und legte ihn vorsichtig auf eines, der zwei Betten im Raum. Porthos hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit bei der Gastwirtin nach einer Schüssel mit Wasser und frischen Tüchern erkundigt. Die Frau stellte die Utensilien auf den kleinen Tisch neben dem Bett, warf einen besorgten und zugleich entsetzten Blick auf Aramis und verschwand wieder. D´Artagnan kam durch die Türe und trug Aramis Satteltasche. Er stellte sie auf dem Tisch ab und begann nach etwas Bestimmten darin zu suchen. Triumphierend hielt er das braune Ledermäppchen hoch, mit dem auch Lexie schon Bekanntschaft gemacht hatte und legte es neben sich. Auch ein paar weiße Stoffstreifen kamen zum Vorschein. Athos vervollständigte die Sammlung mit einer Flasche, die Lexie als „irgendetwas Alkoholisches" identifizierte und zog sich dann einen Stuhl neben Aramis Bett. Alexandra hatte das ganze ziemlich misstrauisch beobachtet und stand etwas Abseits, um niemandem in die Quere zu kommen. Porthos knöpfte Aramis Doublet auf und versuchte es ihm so vorsichtig, wie nur möglich auszuziehen. Das ursprünglich weißes Hemd welches er darunter trug war nun rot und Porthos entschied sich dafür, es aufzuschneiden um dem ohnehin schon leidenden Musketier nicht noch mehr Schmerzen zuzufügen.

„Das wird er dir nie verzeihen", bemerkte Athos, der Porthos beobachtete hatte.

„Es würde sowieso nicht mehr sauber werden", erwiderte dieser jedoch nur und setzte seine Arbeit fort. Schließlich hatte er es geschafft und ließ einen ironisches Lachen hören „Jetzt kommt mein Lieblingsteil".

Athos nahm nach einem langem Seufzer die Flasche und eines der Tücher in die Hand und setzte sich zu Aramis auf das Bett. Porthos leiß sich auf den Stuhl daneben nieder, während D´Artagnan sich unsicher, was er tun sollte zu Alexandra gesellt hatte. Athos schüttete einen ordentlichen Schluck Alkohol in die Wunde und Aramis stöhnte, zeigte sonst jedoch keine weitere Reaktion, was Lexie ein wenig besorgte. Er reinigte die Wunde so gut es ging und widmete sich dann dem wohl größten Problem.

„D´Artagnan!". Das Musketier schreckte hoch „Ja?"

„Kannst du uns hier mal helfen?" Sofort reagierte er und stellte sich neben Athos.

„Kannst du seine Arme festhalten?". Das jüngste Musketier nickte. Porthos hatte sich auf das Bett begeben und setzte sich nun auf Aramis Beine. Es folgte eine ziemlich unschöne Behandlung, die Aramis mehrmals aufstöhnen, aber zum Glück nicht aufwachen ließ.

„Gott sei Dank", kam der erlösende Ruf von Athos, als er es endlich geschafft hatte die Kugel herauszuholen und sie in die Schale neben sich fallen ließ. Auch die anderen schienen erleichtert. Lexie jedoch schien ein bisschen bleich im Gesicht und hielt sich am Türrahmen fest, da sie ihren Beinen nicht mehr traute und ihr Gleichgewichtssinn sie verlassen hatte.

„Irgendwelche Freiwilligen?", fragte Athos gerade mit einem gequälten Gesichtsausdruck in die Runde, da er schon vermutete an wem es wieder hängen bleiben würde. Er hielt eine Nadel hoch und wollte sie Porthos in die Hand drücken.

„Nein, ich kann das nicht, das weißt du doch", verteidigte dieser sich gerade. „Außerdem müsste ich mir dann wieder Wochenlang sein Gejammere anhören, wenn er das Ergebnis sieht".

„Bei mir das Gleiche! Ich hab keine Geduld bei sowas", wehrte sich Athos vehement.

Beide Musketiere sahen nun zu D´Artagnan. Dieser hob abwehrend die Hände „Nein nein nein, was seht ihr mich schon wieder an? Ich bin froh, wenn ich ein Hemd nähen kann!"

Athos sah ihn flehend an: „Komm schon, irgendwer muss es machen!"

„Dann mach ich es halt selber...", bemerkte plötzlich eine schwache Stimme. Die Drei zuckten zusammen, überrascht über Aramis Erwachen.

„Man hast du mich erschreckt", begann D´Artagnan und hielt sich die Hand aufs Herz. Aramis grinste ihn schwach an und wollte etwas sagen, doch ein besorgter Porthos kam ihm zuvor: „Aramis, wie fühlst du dich?"

„Wunderbar Porthos. So gut, wie noch nie!", bemerkte er sarkastisch.

Porthos Besorgnis wuchs mit diesem Kommentar, da er wusste das Aramis nur versuchte seinen Schmerz hinter seinen Witzen zu verstecken.

„Wo ist Lexie?", wollte Aramis mit einem mal wissen.

„Sie ist auch hier, ihr geht es gut!", versuchte Porthos ihn zu beruhigen.

Aramis reichte diese Auskunft jedoch noch nicht: „Denkst du? Als ich sie das letzte mal gesehen habe ging es ihr nicht so gut, sie sah ziemlich geschockt aus!"

„Das wird schon wieder, mach dir keine Sorgen, wir kümmern uns um sie!"

Das war typisch Aramis, selber am schlimmsten verwundet, aber sich immer zuerst um andere kümmern.

„Geht es euch denn gut? Seid ihr verletzt?", setzte Aramis sehr aufgewühlt seine Bestandsaufnahme möglicher Verletzungen seiner Freunde fort. Er wollte sich aufsetzten, wurde jedoch von Athos Hand aufgehalten, die sich bestimmt auf seine Brust legte und in zurück in die Kissen drückte.

Athos verdrehte die Augen, obwohl er diesen Charakterzug an Aramis immer wieder bewunderte. „Nein, uns geht es auch Bestens und jetzt sei still, du solltest nicht so viel reden und schon gar nicht aufstehen!"

„So und jetzt gib mir diese Nadel", sagte Aramis ungeduldig, nachdem sie noch immer keine Lösung gefunden hatten.

„Nein Aramis, du kannst das nicht selber machen", warf Athos mit einem misstrauischen Blick auf Aramis zitternde Hände ein.

„Ich mache es lieber selber, als das einer von euch, mit euren grobmotorischen Händen an mir herumdoktert!"

Athos zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Vielen Dank für dein Vertrauen".

Athos schien jedoch im gleichen Moment eine Idee gekommen zu sein, den er stand auf, ging auf die Tür zu und stellte sich zu Alexandra. Das Musketier redete auf sie ein, bis sie schließlich langsam, wenn auch ein bisschen unsicher anfing zu nicken.

Fünf Minuten später fand sich Alexandra also mit einer Nadel und Faden in der Hand vor Aramis wieder. Sie schaute abwechseln zu Aramis und dann wieder auf die Nadel, als wäre sie unsicher, was zu tun sei. Aramis nickte ihr aufmunternd zu und versuchte einen freundlichen Gesichtsausdruck zu machen.

„Denk einfach du würdest was anderes Anderes nähen", kam ein gut gemeinter Rat von D´Artagnan, der Lexie jedoch nur noch entsetzter aussehen ließ. Schließlich atmete sie einmal tief durch und widmete sich dann ihrer neuen Aufgabe. Als Aramis scharf die Luft einzog und einen äußerst schmerzverzerrten Gesichtsausdruck machte, hielt Lexie jedoch sofort wieder inne.

„Tschuldigung", sagte sie und fühlte sich ziemlich unwohl dabei, dem Musketier Schmerz zuzufügen.

„Musst dich nicht entschuldigen, ist normal, dass das weh tut", versuchte Aramis sie zu beruhigen, was ihm mit seiner derzeitigen Erscheinung jedoch nicht so recht gelingen wollte.

Es war draußen bereits dunkel, als Aramis Schulter endlich versorgt und verbunden war. Das Musketier war eingeschlafen und auch Lexie sah nicht so aus, als könnte sie sich noch viel länger auf den Beinen halten. Müde und erschöpft sank sie in das Bett. Die Musketiere hatten darauf bestanden, dass sie es bekommen sollte und ließen nicht mit sich diskutieren in dieser Hinsicht. Sie warf noch einen letzten prüfenden Blick auf Aramis, bevor sie auf der Stelle einschlief.


	9. Chapter 9

**Kapitel 9**

 **Hallo zusammen :) Ich bin zwar momentan im Urlaub, versuche aber trotzdem regelmäßig zu updaten, hoffe das klappt. Danke an alle, die meine Story lesen und mich unterstützen!**

Alexandra wachte mit einem mal ruckartig auf und saß aufrecht im Bett. Mit wildem Blick sah sie sich um, als suche sie einen Angreifer, der sich jeden Moment auf sie stürzen könne. Schnell atmend und panisch fuhr sie herum, als sie neben sich ein Geräusch wahrnahm. Dann sah sie sich dem Gesicht von Athos gegenüber und schnappte überrascht nach Luft. Athos runzelte die Stirn und schenkte ihr einen besorgten, fragenden Blick : „Alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja, ähm war nur ein Traum?". Der Ausdruck der sich jetzt auf Alexandras Gesicht bereit machte, stand jedoch im absolutem Gegensatz zu ihren Worten. Sie erinnerte sich wieder an ihren Traum:

 _Sie rannte. So schnell wie sie konnte und rannte und rannte. Nie blieb sie stehen. Sie wusste nicht, wovor sie davon rannte, aber es schien ihr wichtig zu sein, nicht anzuhalten. Sie war in einem dunklen Wald und das rauschen des Windes flüsterte bedrohlich in den Zweigen. Auf einmal fiel sie, konnte sich nirgends festhalten und landete auf dem kalten Waldboden. Sie stand wieder auf und wollte weiter laufen, aber eine unsichtbare Kraft schien sie festzuhalten. Es herrschte eine absolute Stille. Sie war alleine, ganz alleine. Panisch sah sie sich um, konnte in den tiefen Schatten der herabhängenden Äste jedoch niemanden ausmachen. Auf einmal nahm sie eine Bewegung war, direkt hinter ihr... Schnell wandte sie sich um. Ihre blauen Augen suchten in der Dunkelheit. Immer wieder spürte sie die Anwesenheit von etwas anderem oder jemand anderem. Ängstlich fragte sie in die Nacht: „Ist da jemand?"_

 _Keine Antwort... Sie fragte lauter und irgendwann schrie sie. Ihre Stimme zitterte. Auf einmal packte sie jemand von hinten und hielt sie fest. Sie spürte einen fauligen Atem an ihrem Nacken, die festen Hände, die sich um ihren Körper schlossen und die bedrohliche Präsenz eines Dolches, der ihr an den Rücken gehalten wurde. Verzweifelt versuchte sie sich freizukämpfen, schrie um Hilfe, doch es war niemand da, der sie hören könnte. Sie weinte und wehrte sich, doch ohne Erfolg. Die Hände des Fremden wahren wie Stahl, fest um sie geschlossen und nicht bereit, sie gehen zu lassen. Da tauschte wie auf dem Nichts eine weitere Gestalt auf, die aus den dunklen Bäumen hervorgetreten war. Im schwachen, Silber glänzendem Licht des Mondscheins erkannte Alexandra Aramis und war erleichtert, nicht mehr alleine zu sein. Seine dunklen, gewellten Haare glänzten im Licht und er schien ihre Rettung zu sein. Doch das Musketier nahm sie nicht wahr, obwohl sie schrie. Aramis hatte seinen Blick an ihr vorbei, in die Ferne gerichtet und sah nicht, wie Alexandras Angreifer einen Pistolenlauf auf ihn richtete. Im Nächsten Moment gab es einen ohrenbetäubenden Knall und Aramis sackte leblos zu Boden. Alexandras Schrei hallte durch den Wald und sie brach in einen Strom aus Tränen aus und wäre ebenfalls auf den Boden gestürzt, hätte der Fremde sie nicht festgehalten. Noch nie hatte sie sich so hilflos gefühlt. Porthos kam plötzlich aus den Bäumen gestürmt, sah Aramis am Boden liegen und warf sich neben ihm auf die Knie. „Nein, nein, nein das kann nicht war sein! Aramis NEIN"._

 _Verzweifelt nahm er Aramis Gesicht in seine Hände und sein Ton enthielt eine so tiefe Trauer, wie Alexandra sie nicht für möglich gehalten hätte. Porthos schaute Alexandra direkt in die Augen: „Das ist deine Schuld!"_

 _Dann waren beide verschwunden. Sie hatten Lexie zurückgelassen... mit diesem Mann. An der Stelle an der die Musketiere eben noch gewesen waren, tauchte jetzt Leah auf. Sie bewegte sich langsam und elegant, doch als Lexie jedoch genauer hinsah, erkannte sie mit blankem Entsetzen, dass ein Dolch aus ihrer Brust ragte. Leah machte noch einen Schritt auf sie zu und sankt auf die Knie. Mit einer ungeheuren Kraft, die sie nicht für möglich gehalten hatte, stieß Lexie ihren Angreifer um und rammte ihm seinen eigenen Dolch in den Körper, mit der er sie noch immer bedrohte. Lexie lief los, erreichte Leah, fiel neben ihr nieder. Ihre braunen Augen waren erfüllt von Angst und Schmerz: „Warum hast du mich verlassen?", hauchte sie, so leise, dass sie es kaum verstanden hätte. Lexie wollte antworten, doch es war zu spät, ihre Schwester hörte sie schon nicht mehr._

 _„Leah?", fragte sie ungläubig und mit zarter, zitternder Stimme. Als sie in die erloschenen Augen sah, erinnerte sie sich, dass sie diesen Blick schon einmal gesehen hatte._

 _„Nein", flüsterte sie und erstickte fast an dem Wort, da sie keinen Atem mehr hatte. Sie hielt Leahs Gesicht in ihren Händen, strich zart über ihr Haar und legte ihre Stirn an die ihrer Schwester. Tränen nahmen ihr mit einem mal die Sicht und ein markerschütternder Schrei erfüllte die Finsternis..._

„Hey?", riss Athos sie aus ihren Gedanken. „Brauchst du irgendwas?".

Lexie schreckte hoch: „Nein, ist schon gut"

Ihr waren die Tränen gekommen und sie rollten ihr nun unkontrolliert über die Wangen. Athos zögerte einen Moment, nahm sie dann jedoch wortlos in seine Arme. Lexie legte die Stirn an seine Schulter und schluchzte. Sie lies ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf und als sie sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte ging es ihr etwas besser. Sie löste sich von dem ältesten Musketier, woraufhin dieser einen zweiten Versuch wagte: „Was ist passiert?"

„Ich, ich habe geträumt, das, das...", sie stotterte, doch Athos legte seine Hand auf ihre und ermutigte sie, weiter zu reden: „Ist schon gut".

„Aramis ist gestorben, und und Leah!", brachte sie zwischen ein paar weiteren Tränen hervor und sah zu Athos, als könne er ihren Traum ungeschehen machen.

„Es war nur ein Traum, nichts von alle dem ist passiert! Versuch noch etwas zu schlafen, ja?"

Bei dem Gedanken an Schlaf, und der Möglichkeit eines weiteren Traumes, schaute Lexie panisch zu Athos. Athos fixierte Lexie mit ruhigen blauen Augen.

„Ich bin hier, ich passe auf und wenn ich merke, dass du schlecht träumst, dann wecke ich dich".

Und so fiel Alexandra wieder in einen Schlaf, diesmal zum Glück ohne Traum.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen fühlte sich Lexie wenig ausgeruht. Athos hatte ihr nächtliches Gespräch nicht erwähnt und alles lief seinen mehr oder weniger normalen Gang. Aramis war aufgewacht und obwohl er sich in einem ziemlich geschwächten Zustand befand, war ihm offensichtlich langweilig. Gerade führte er eine Diskussion mit Porthos, die auf Außenstehende bestimmt ziemlich komisch wirkte:

„Du hast mein Hemd zerschnitten, was soll ich deiner Meinung nach jetzt anziehen?", erkundigte Aramis sich gerade äußerst unzufrieden.

„Es war notwendig! Außerdem hast du noch Eines dabei", verteidigte sich Porthos.

Aramis guckte ihn beleidigt an und schmollte „Das war mein Lieblingshemd!", sagte er schließlich und hörte sich ernsthaft getroffen über den Verlust seines Kleidungsstückes an.

„Ich kauf dir ein Neues", war Porthos schlichte Antwort auf Aramis Genörgel.

Aramis sah ihn an, als hätte er etwas unmögliches vorgeschlagen: „Es war aber unersetzbar!"

Porthos verdrehte nur genervt die Augen, als hätte er diese Unterhaltung schon tausendmal geführt, musste dann aber über die Eitelkeit seines Freundes lachen. „Meine Güte, du bist schwieriger mit deinen Klamotten als jede Dame in Paris!"

„Ich will halt nicht wie der letzte Mensch rumlaufen, ich habe einen Ruf zu verlieren!", sagte Aramis mit einem gewissen Stolz in seiner Stimme.

Athos hatte die Unterhaltung, sichtlich amüsiert, von seinem Platz am Fenster aus verfolgt. Er hatte Porthos ja gewarnt es sich zweimal zu überlegen, Aramis Kleidung zu ruinieren. Dennoch sprang er nun heldenhaft zu Porthos Unterstützung ein: „Sei froh, das du überhaupt noch einen Ruf verlieren kannst, hätten wir dich lieber verbluten lassen sollen?", fragte Athos mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

Aramis machte ein Geräusch, welches vermutlich seine Unzufriedenheit über Athos Einwand ausdrücken sollte und wollte sich beleidigt auf die Seite drehen. Ein plötzlicher Schmerz in seiner Schulter hinderte ihn jedoch daran und ihm wurde kurz schwindelig. Er schloss die Augen und blieb dann doch lieber auf dem Rücken liegen. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete schaute er in die Gesichter von Zwei äußerst besorgten Musketieren. „Na toll, hätte er doch nicht versucht, sich zu drehen, jetzt würden sie ihn erst recht nicht aus den Augen lassen."

„Alles klar? Willst du noch was von diesem Tee, gegen die Schmerzen?"

Aramis drehte seinen Kopf: „Nein Porthos, ich will nichts von dem Tee, er schmeckt abscheulich!"

„Aramis, bitte!", versuchte er das sture Musketier zu drängen, erkannte dann jedoch, dass er so vermutlich nicht weiter kommen würde und versuchte es anders: „Du zwingst uns auch immer das Zeug zu trinken! Es ist nur fair, wenn du jetzt auch mal dein eigenes Gebräu zu dir nehmen musst..."

„Porthos, du bist ein äußerst rachsüchtiger Freund", stellte Aramis mit gespielten Entsetzen fest.

Das Musketier hob abwehrend die Hände:„Ich will nur dein Bestes".

Trotz seinem belustigten Ton, waren seine Augen warm und strahlten die tiefe Verbundenheit zwischen den Männern aus. Aramis erwiderte den Blick, nickte schließlich ergeben und Porthos hielt ihm den Becher mit dem Tee hin. Das schwächelnde Musketier nahm einen Schluck, während Porthos seinen Kopf stützte, verzog angewidert das Gesicht und wollte ein Glas Wasser zum Nachspülen.

Athos unterbrach die Szene und beschloss, dass sich jetzt jemand um die weitere Organisation des Tages kümmern musste: „Porthos ich geh mal nachsehen, wo D´Artagnan geblieben ist. Kannst du dich um ein Frühstück kümmern?".

Nur widerwillig ließ das große Musketier Aramis so hilflos zurück, doch folgte dann schließlich Athos. Vorher drehte er sich jedoch noch einmal um und wandte sich an Lexie: „Lass ihn sich keinen Millimeter bewegen! Egal was er sagt, egal, wie sehr er dich versucht mit seinem Blick zu erweichen. Du musst seinem Charme widerstehen!", obwohl Porthos seine Anweisungen durchaus ernst meinte, musste er sich bemühen ein Grinsen zu verkneifen, da es sich ein bisschen so anhörte, als erkläre er, wie man einen Hund Babysittete.

„Das kriege ich wohl hin", sagte Lexie mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht."

„Gut". Damit war Porthos aus der Tür und Alexandra war alleine mit Aramis.

Sie setze sich zu ihm ans Bett, auf den Stuhl, auf dem eben noch Porthos gesessen hatte. Aramis öffnete die Augen und schaute sie an.

„Wie geht's dir?", fragte Lexie in Ermangelung eines anderen Gesprächsthemas.

„Mir geht es ganz gut, den Umständen entsprechen. Die Frage ist: Wie geht es dir!"

Alexandra war verdutzt: „Mir? Äh gut?"

Aramis musterte sie, sah sie an, als würde er ihr das nicht ganz abkaufen und ließ nicht locker: „Wirklich? Du machst einen ziemlich geschafften Eindruck!"

Lexie verfluchte sich, nicht in den Spiegel geguckt zu haben. Sah sie wirklich so schlimm aus? „Hm, ich hab vielleicht nicht so gut geschlafen!"

Aramis wurde aufmerksamer und sah sie einfach nur auffordernd an, als warte er auf eine Fortsetzung der Geschichte.

„Ich hab nur schlecht geträumt, das ist alles!"

Aramis sah sie mitfühlend an: „Willst du mir davon erzählen?"

Das Musketier wusste in der Tat, wie man mit Frauen redete und so erzählte Alexandra es ihm... Sie erzählte alles: Von ihren Heimweh, von dem Angriff, dem grausamen Zwischenfall mit dem Banditen, den sie aus Notwehr umbringen musste, ihrer Sorge um Leah und von dem furchtbaren Traum. Als sie fertig war, kamen ihr bereits wieder die Tränen und sie drehte ihren Kopf weg, damit Aramis sie nicht sehen konnte. Doch dieser streckte seine Hand aus und drehte ihren Kopf am Kinn wieder zu sich.

„Ist schon gut, sieh mich an! Wir stehen das durch und du kommst wieder nach Hause!"

Alexandra blickte in Aramis braune kaffeefarbenden Augen und ihr rollte eine Träne die Wange herunter. Aramis wischte sie vorsichtig mit seinem Daumen weg und Lexie war gar nicht aufgefallen, wie sie sich immer näher gekommen waren und sich ihre Lippen langsam auf einander zu bewegten...

Mit einem unheimlich lauten Geräusch polterten drei Musketiere durch die Türe. Vor Schreck wäre Alexandra beinahe vom Stuhl gefallen, hätte Aramis sie nicht mit einem Laut des Schmerzes festgehalten. Ertappt wendeten Beide ihren Blick der Geräuschquelle zu.

Athos, der als Erster durch die Tür gekommen war, sah Aramis mit einem Blick an, der nichts Gutes verhieß.

„Stören wir?", fragte das Musketier in ruhigem Ton, der keinerlei Aufschluss über seinen Gemütszustand gab. Seine Augen jedoch funkelten. Gut, dass Blicke nicht töten konnten, denn Aramis wäre ansonsten auf der Stelle tot umgefallen. Porthos tauchte hinter Athos auf und betrachtete die Szene die sich im bot: Lexie, die betreten auf den Boden guckte, als wäre dieser auf einmal sehr interessant geworden. Aramis, der Athos zerknirscht anschaute und versuchte seinen stahlblauen Augen auszuweichen, die ihn zu durchbohren schienen.

„Aramis.", sagte er ermahnend, „Sag jetzt nicht, dass du..."

„Will jemand was essen?". D´Artagnan war ebenfalls eingetreten und wäre fast gegen Porthos gelaufen, der noch vor der Tür stand. „Was ist los?", erkundigte er sich, als er mühselig versuchte über das größere Musketier zu gucken, welches vor ihm stand.

„Das wollte Aramis und gerade erklären", sagte Athos streng.

Da meldete sich Alexandra mit einem mal und versuchte sich aus der unvorteilhaften Situation heraus zu reden: „Ich habe geprüft, ob er Fieber hat!"

Athos Augen verengten sich zu engen Schlitzen und Lexie musste schlucken.

„Und?", fragte d´Artagnan erwartungsvoll. Lexie sah ihn verwirrt an, deswegen fügte er noch ein „irgendein Anzeichen von Fieber" hinzu.

„Äh, nein, alles gut", antwortete Lexie ein wenig perplex.

„Na dann ist ja alles in bester Ordnung", freute sich D´Artagnan und mit seiner üblichen Lebensfreude ließ das jüngste Musketier sich beschwingt auf einem weiteren Stuhl nieder, der neben einem kleinen Tisch stand. Athos musterte Aramis und Lexie noch eine Weile misstrauisch, lies dann jedoch ab und wandte sich nun auch dem Frühstück zu. Erleichtert atmete Aramis aus, wusste aber, dass dieses Thema bestimmt noch nicht beendet war.

* * *

Aramis Genesung lief überraschend schnell voran und mit jedem Tag, den er sich besser fühlte, wurde es schwieriger ihn daran zu hindern das Bett zu verlassen. Porthos drohte regelmäßig damit ihn einfach ans Bett zu fesseln und das Einzige, was Aramis daran hinderte wieder umher zulaufen waren Athos wachsame Augen und ermahnenden Blicke. Bald schaffte aber selbst er es nicht mehr, Aramis Bewegungslust zu unterdrücken. Als er zustimmte, dass das Musketier nun aufstehen dürfe, grinste Aramis triumphierend und kostete seinen neu gewonnene Bewegungsfreiheit in vollen Zügen aus. Auch wenn er sich Anfangs noch nicht so lange auf den Beinen halten konnte, versuchte er so viel Zeit wie möglich Draußen zu verbringen. Es wurde langsam Zeit, dass sie das eigentliche Ziel dieser Mission wieder verfolgten. So brachen sie schon bald in früher Morgenstunde wieder auf, um sich auf den Weg zu machen. Aramis wurde von Porthos gezwungen seinen Arm in einer Schlinge zu tragen, um die verletzte Schulter zu entlasteten, doch dass konnte Aramis Abenteuerlust nicht aufhalten.

Aramis saß vergnügt auf seinem Pferd und ritt zwischen Lexie und Porthos. Vor ihm liefen die Pferde von Athos und D´Artagnan in einem angenehmen Schritt Tempo. Auch wenn seine Schulter ein bisschen schmerzte, war er froh an der frischen Luft zu sein und nicht nur sinnlos Löcher in die Luft starren zu müssen. Immer wenn er irgendeiner Art von sinnvoller Beschäftigung nachgehen wollte, sei es auch nur Pferde füttern, oder sich etwas zu Trinken besorgen, wurde er von Porthos aufgehalten. Sein besorgter Freund hatte ihm jegliche Arbeit verboten. Nur lesen war ihm erlaubt, aber das war ihm schon bald viel zu langweilig gewesen. Jetzt blühte er nur gerade so von Energie und Eifer.

„Ach, ist das schön! Seht nur die Sonne, die Vögel und der Duft nach frischem Heu. Diese sanften Hügel und die unendliche Freiheit, bis zum Horizont...

Athos hatte sich Aramis Schwärmerei jetzt eindeutig lange genug angehört: „Könnte ihn jemand mal zum Schweigen bringen?"

Porthos zuckte ratlos mit den Schultern. „Wie denn, wenn er einmal in poetischer Stimmung ist, ist er nicht mehr aufzuhalten."

„Er war mir lieber, als er bewusstlos war!", grummelte das missgelaunte Musketier.

„Ah, ich denke, da kann ich nachhelfen", warf D´Artagnan ein, der Aramis poetische Ausbrüche anscheinend ebenso wenig zu schätzen wusste.

Die Einzige, die Aramis Redegewandtheit bewunderte war Lexie, die ab und zu kicherte, wenn Aramis mit seiner verklärten Naturbeschreibung doch ein wenig zu sehr übertrieb. Aramis lächelte ihr in diesen Fällen dann zu und machte einen Witz oder fuhr extra schnulzig fort.

„Ihr wisst es gar nicht zu schätzen, was wir hier haben. Genießt doch mal den Moment... ".

Athos war mit dieser Erklärung allerdings noch nicht befriedigt: „Ich würde ihn sehr viel mehr genießen, wenn es dabei still wäre!"

Ein paar poetische Stunden später, machte die Truppe in einem Gasthaus Halt, in das sie sich für die Nacht einquartierten. Morgen würden sie das Dorf erreichen, in dem die Musketiere vor etwa einem Jahr dem mysteriösen Mann begegnet waren.


	10. Chapter 10

**Kapitel 10**

 **Geschafft, ich muss sagen der Urlaub ist sehr inspirierend, zumal ich ein Museum über das 17. Jahrhundert besucht habe, in dem es vorteilhafter Weise auch um Hexenverfolgung ging.**

Gegen Nachmittag ritten die Musketiere mit Alexandra über die Felder, die zu dem Dorf gehörten, das sie erreichen wollten. Alexandra war aufgeregt und musste sich zurückhalten, nicht voraus zu galoppieren. Würde sie gleich etwa erfahren, wie sie zurückkommen konnte in ihre Zeit? Auch wollte sie unbedingt herausfinden, wie es passieren konnte, dass sie überhaupt hier war. Sie folgten der schmalen Straße, die ab und zu ein paar Bäumen auswich und sich so zwischen ihnen hindurch wand. Sie passierten einen Hof, der etwas abseits des eigentlichen Treibens lag. Das Dorf grenzte zu einer Seite an den Wald und war umgeben von Feldern, auf denen ein paar Menschen gerade Heu wendeten. Der Duft des Heus stieg ihr in die Nase und vermischte sich mit dem der Wildblumen, die zu ihrer Linken wuchsen. Die schlichten Häuser waren mit Strohdächern gedeckt und jedes besaß einen Schornstein, aus dem es qualmte. Alles bot einen sehr idyllischen und harmonischen Anblick und Lexie fühlte sich rundum schon wohl. Sie erreichten die ersten Gebäude und Athos entschied sich, es wäre das Beste, abzusteigen und sich nach dem Mann zu erkundigen. Er hielt eine Frau an, die gerade mit einem Korb Wäsche an ihnen vorbeilief und fragte sie, ob sie einen Mann kenne, der erst seit einem Jahr hier lebte und damals ein wenig verwirrt gewesen war.

Lexie schien diese Beschreibung nicht sehr eindeutig zu sein, aber Athos hatte ihr erklärt, dass es in kleinen Dörfern meist sehr ungewöhnlich war, wenn jemand neu dazu zog. Die Menschen würden sich eigentlich nie weit von ihrem Geburtsort entfernten. Alexandra fand das ein wenig merkwürdig, aber doch einleuchtend, da die Leute hier weder Geld für eine Reise besaßen, noch ein besonders großes Interesse daran hatten, ihre Heimat zu verlassen. Warum auch, wenn man all das hatte was man brauchte und die ganze Familie hier wohnte. Natürlich gab es da auch Ausnahmen, wie zum Beispiel Aramis, dessen Abenteuerlust es ihm unmöglich machte, seines ganzes Lebens in ein und dem selben Dorf zu verbringen. Oder auch D´Artagnan, der allerdings durch den Tod seines Vaters eher durch Zufall ein Musketier geworden war.

Athos Vermutung schien jedenfalls zu stimmen, denn die Frau wusste sofort, wer gemeint war.

Sie zeigte gerade in die Richtung, in der sich das Haus befand und erklärte Athos den Weg. Das Musketier zog seinen Hut und bedankte sich so bei der Frau für ihre Hilfe. Dann führte er die Musketiere und Lexie zu dem Haus, das aber fairerweise eher als Hütte bezeichnet werden musste, als als Haus. Das Gebäude war aus Holz zusammengezimmert und hatte ein durchhängendes schiefes Dach, das dem Einsturz gefährlich nahe aussah. Die Tür hing schief in den Angeln und die Farbe blätterte ab. Ein paar Fenster waren eingeschlagen und es sah kurz gesagt nicht wirklich bewohnbar aus.

„Scheint nicht so, als wäre es für ihn aufwärts gegangen, nachdem wir weg waren.", kommentierte Porthos die jämmerliche Erscheinung des Hauses, sehr treffend.

Auch Lexie kamen Zweifel: „Hoffentlich wohnt er überhaupt noch hier!"

„Da werden wir wohl mal nachsehen müssen."

D´Artagnan hatte sich der Bruchbude als erster genähert und stand nun etwas unentschlossen vor der Tür, als überlege er, ob diese halten würde, wenn er klopfe. Porthos dauerte das alles zu lange und ergriff kurzerhand die Initiative. Er klopfte und rief, doch bekam keine Antwort. Also trat er einfach ein. Die Tür quietschte fürchterlich und D´Artagnan machte einen Laut des Unbehagens. Hinter Porthos schritten nun auch die anderen Musketiere und Lexie über die Schwelle.

Sie befanden sich in einem nur spärlich beleuchteten Raum. Durch die schmalen, verriegelten Fenster kam gerade so viel Licht, dass ein dünner Lichtstrahl, in dem feine Staubpartikel tanzten, auf einen Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes schien. In der Ecke befand sich ein unbequem aussehendes Bett und eine kleine Kommode. Besonders auffallend war jedoch die Unordnung des Zimmers. Zwei Stühle lagen zerbrochen auf dem Boden, zusammen mit ein paar Flaschen und Bechern. Die Schubladen der Kommode waren herausgerissen und ihr Inhalt und lag kreuz und quer im Zimmer verteilt.

„Was ist hier passiert?", stellte D´Artagnan die Frage, die wohl allen zuerst in den Sinn gekommen war.

„Keine Ahnung, vielleicht war er auch einfach nur ein unordentlicher Mensch.", überlegte Porthos scherzhaft.

Aramis sah Porthos kopfschüttelnd an: „Porthos, ich bitte dich, nicht jeder ist so chaotisch wie du."

„Du meinst wohl eher, nicht jeder hat das Talent sich im Chaos zurecht zu finden.", konterte das Musketier gekonnt mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

Alexandra fand das jedoch gar nicht lustig und wandte sich an Athos, der der Einzige war, der noch keinen unnötigen Kommentar abgegeben hatte: „Wir müssen ihn finden!"

Athos seufzte und begann damit, im Raum umher zu laufen und nach irgendwelchen Hinweisen zu suchen.

* * *

Eine Stunde später wussten sie genauso wenig wie am Anfang. Sie hatten weder einen Hinweis darauf, wo sich der Mann befinden konnte, noch ob er überhaupt noch lebte oder jemals hier gelebt hatte. Eines stand jedoch fest, er war sicherlich nicht freiwillig gegangen, dafür war die Hütte zu verwüstet. Da es draußen bereits dämmerte, beschlossen sie, sich für die Nacht ein Dach über dem Kopf zu suchen und sich morgen mal umzuhören. Vielleicht erfuhren sie ja etwas Brauchbares aus dem Dorfklatsch.

Sie hatten sich für ein Gasthaus am Rande des Dorfes entschlossen und waren noch einmal losgezogen, um sich eine Taverne zu suchen. Lexie war Anfangs nicht so begeistert von dieser Idee gewesen, doch hatte sich durch Aramis Argument, „es könne doch ganz lustig werden", breit schlagen lassen. Außerdem wollte sie nicht alleine bleiben. In Begleitung der Musketiere fühlte sie sich sehr viel sicherer.

Aramis hatte recht behalten, es war in der Tat sehr lustig:

Aramis saß zwischen Lexie und D´Artagnan, ihnen gegenüber Porthos und Athos. Zu Beginn waren alle ein wenig enttäuscht, über den noch immer verschollenen Zukunftsmann, doch die Stimmung wurde mit jedem Glas Wein heiterer. Athos hatte darauf bestanden, dass Lexie auch mal den Wein probieren sollte und so hatte sie ihre Abscheu gegenüber dem Geschmack überwunden. Athos war bereits bei seinem fünften Glas, während Lexie das Zweite vor sich stehen hatte. Sie hatte zu diesem nur zugestimmt, weil Aramis sie geärgert hatte, dass sie ja nur nichts vertrug und deswegen den Wein meiden würde. Seufzend nahm sie einen Schluck und spürte die Wärme, die sich in ihrem Bauch ausbreitete. Langsam begann es in der Tat sehr lustig zu werden und schon bald kicherte auch Alexandra wie verrückt. Sehr zum Vergnügen von Aramis, der eine betrunkene Lexie für äußerst unterhaltsam hielt.

Irgendwann bemerkte Alexandra, dass sie schon seit längerer Zeit von einem Mann beobachtet wurde, der am anderen Ende des Raumes an einem Tisch saß. Der Mann stand nun auf und näherte sich ihrem Tisch. Neben Alexandra blieb er stehen und setzte sich schließlich neben sie. Sofort reagierte Aramis, zog Lexie näher an sich heran und warf dem Unbekannten einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

Athos sah sich gezwungen einzugreifen, bevor Aramis sich auf den Fremden stürzen würde.

„Was verschafft uns die Ehre?", fragte Athos mit einer gefährlichen, vorgetäuschten Nettigkeit, da auch er den Eindringling als störend empfand.

„Ich hab euch heute gesehen", sagte dieser jedoch nur und machte sich auf seinem Platz breit.

„Das ist toll. Geht es auch etwas präziser?", fragte D´Artagnan mit einem ironischem Unterton.

Der Mann verzog keine Miene: „Ihr wart in dem Haus des Hexers?", sagte er in einem Ton, als würde er die Musketiere für seine Komplizen halten.

„Hexer?" Das konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten. D´Artagnan warf seinen Gefährten einen schnellen, zweifelnden Blick zu.

Porthos mischte sich ein: „Sagt, seit wann ist bekannt, dass er ein Hexer ist?"

„Gestern wurde er verhaftet, aber ich weiß nicht, was euch das zu interessieren hat!"

„Und ich weiß nicht, was es euch dann kümmert, dass wir in seinem Haus waren", entgegnete D´Artagnan, wütend über die Unhöflichkeit des Mannes.

Athos legte seinem Jüngsten die Hand auf die Schulter, um ihn zu beruhigen und fuhr vollkommen unbeeindruckt fort: „Wir wollten lediglich prüfen, ob der Mann sich unauffällig im letzten Jahr verhalten hat, da er schon einmal aufgefallen ist."

Der Fremde musterte Athos misstrauisch: „Ja, und soweit ich weiß, waren es Musketiere, wie ihr, die ihn vor dem Scheiterhaufen gerettet haben"

„Seine Schuld war nicht bewiesen,", meldete sich Aramis zu Wort. „und man sollte niemanden verbrennen, ohne sich seiner Schuld gewiss zu sein".

Aramis war eigentlich der Meinung man sollte überhaupt nie jemanden verbrennen, aber er ging davon aus, dass er hier nicht auf besonders viel Verständnis treffen würde. Er war wütend und musste sich zurückhalten, um diesem arroganten Schnösel nicht die Flasche über den Kopf zu ziehen.

Porthos war in der Zwischenzeit eine Idee gekommen. Sie hatten nicht den Weg hier hin auf sich genommen, um Lexies und Leahs einziger Chance wieder nach Hause zu kommen, dabei zu zu sehen, wie sie zu einem Häuflein Asche wurde.

„Könntet ihr uns sagen, wo er gefangen gehalten wird?"

„Damit ihr ihn befreien könnt? Niemals!", kam die endgültig wirkende Antwort des Mannes.

„Wir befreien keine Verbrecher", sagte Aramis kurz angebunden.

Der Mann war jedoch nicht überzeugt davon und stand mit einem „Nein, von mir erfahrt ihr das nicht!" auf. Er verließ die Taverne, aber nicht, ohne Alexandra noch einen letzten extrem aufdringlichen, musternden Blick zu zuwerfen.

„Hübsches Ding habt ihr da! Schade, das ihr nicht teilen wollt".

Aramis war schon aufgesprungen, doch wurde gerade noch rechtzeitig von Athos aufgehalten: „Aramis! Lass ihn, das ist jetzt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt".

Kochend vor Wut setzte sich das Musketier wieder hin und erkundigte sich bei Lexie nach ihrem Wohlbefinden.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen stellte D´Artagnan fest, dass es wirklich nicht allzu schwer gewesen war, heraus zu finden, wo der Zukunftsmann gefangen gehalten wurde. Er war über die Straße zum Stall geschlendert, um nach den Pferden zu sehen. Er fluchte leise über die unerträgliche Hitze dieses Tages und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Er registrierte wage eine Gruppe Frauen, die eine hitzige Diskussion führten. Er hatte die Worte „Hexe" und „Hinrichtung" vernommen und war aufmerksamer geworden. D´Artagnan lehnte sich unauffällig etwas abseits an die Stallwand, um das Gespräch zu verfolgen. Dabei erfuhr er, dass der arme Mann nicht nur der Hexerei angeklagt wurde, sondern ihm auch noch vorgeworfen wurde, ein Dieb zu sein. Das größte Problem war jedoch, dass er schon morgen hingerichtet werden sollte. Die einzige gute Nachricht war, dass die Dorfbewohner ihr Problem selber in die Hand genommen hatten und sich der Mann derzeit im Keller eines Hauses befand. Das war schon mal ein Plus Punkt, denn es bedeutete, dass sie keine waghalsige Befreiungsaktion planen mussten und verhindern konnten, in ein gut bewachtes Gefängnis einzubrechen.

In der Zwischenzeit saß Aramis auf der Bettkante, streckte die Arme aus und ließ sich gequält zurückfallen.

„Es ist so warm!", nörgelte er und schloss die Augen.

Athos musterte ihn amüsiert von seinem Platz auf dem Stuhl aus. Porthos und Lexie saßen auf dem Tisch und ließen ihre Beine über die Kante baumeln. Auch Lexie war so unerträglich heiß in ihrem Kleid gewesen, dass sie Aramis ausrangiertes Hemd genäht, gekürzt und so gut es ging gewaschen hatte und es nun über einem luftigerem Rock trug. Darin war ihre Bewegungsfreiheit ohnehin viel größer. D´Artagnan war eben in das Gasthaus zurückgekehrt und hatte von seinen neusten Entdeckungen berichtet.

„Vielleicht könnten wir die Bewohner noch einmal von seiner Unschuld überzeugen?"

Aramis setzte sich auf: „Porthos, ich weiß nicht. Das war schon beim letzten mal schwer und ich denke nicht, dass wir das noch einmal schaffen. Diese Leute wollen den armen Kerl ganz offensichtlich tot sehen.".

D´Artagnan hatte auch ein paar Zweifel bei dieser Methode: „Außerdem ist er nicht nur eine Hexe, sondern auch ein Dieb und das macht die Sache noch schwieriger!"

„Athos, was denkst du?", wandte sich Aramis an das erfahrene Musketier, welches bis jetzt geschwiegen hatte und überlegte.

„Ich denke, wir sollten ihn da raus holen."

„Und wie, wenn ich fragen darf?", hakte Aramis nach.

Athos hatte anscheinend schon einen Plan: „Es sind doch nur die Dorfbewohner, die ihn bewachen, oder? Das dürfte nicht allzu große Probleme bereiten"

„Aber du kannst doch nicht gegen sie kämpfen, sie sind sozusagen wehrlos", warf Aramis etwas empört ein.

„Selbstverständlich nicht, ich habe auch an etwas anderes gedacht", verteidigte sich das Musketier und wandte sich an D´Artagnan: „Weißt du, wo er genau ist?"

„Ja, dass war ziemlich offensichtlich. Zwei Männer stehen vor der Tür!"

„Ich denke, ich hab da eine Idee!"

Nachdem sie Athos Plan ausreichend diskutiert hatten, beschlossen sie, dass sie warten würden, bis es dunkel war.

„Prima, heißt das, wir müssen vorher nicht mehr nach draußen?", stellte Aramis eher, fest, als das er fragte.

„Was hast du auf einmal gegen die Natur?", fragte Porthos mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht. Auch ihm war warm, doch er stellte sich nicht so an wie sein Freund.

„Es ist warm und sonnig!", antwortete dieser leidend.

Athos schaute ihn mit unbewegter Miene an: „Ich dachte, es wäre wunderschön draußen und dass du nie wieder rein gehen willst".

„Das war, bevor diese unerträgliche Hitze ausgebrochen ist!", bekam er als Antwort und jetzt musste Athos ebenfalls grinsen.

 **Bei erneutem Lesen ist mir aufgefallen, dass dieses Kapitel relativ wenig Dialog enthält. Nächstes Kapitel wird es wieder mehr, versprochen...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Kapitel 11**

 **Danke an alle Leser und ganz ein besonderes Dankeschön an MargretThornton und ihre wundevollen Reviews!  
**

Es war Nacht und draußen war es totenstill, als die Musketiere so leise wie nur möglich aus der Tür des Gasthauses traten, um niemanden zu wecken. Leise huschten die fünf Gestalten über den stockdunklen Hof, der zu den Ställen führte. Langsam tasteten sie sich zu ihrem Ziel vor. Athos schaute um jede Hausecke, bevor er den Anderen ein Zeichen gab, ihm zu folgen. Auf einmal gab es ein lautes Scheppern, gefolgt von einem leisen Fluchen, welches Lexie D´Artagnan zuordnete. Er war über einen Eimer gestolpert und humpelte jetzt hinter den Anderen her.

Athos verdrehte die Augen, obwohl es ja in der Finsternis sowieso niemand sehen konnte.

„Soviel zu: Wir sind alle leise und fallen nicht auf", zischte er dem jüngsten Musketier zu.

„Ich kann halt im Dunkeln nichts sehen", verteidigte dieses sich im Flüsterton.

Es folgte ein Kichern von Aramis, da dieser gerade daran denken musste, dass Athos jetzt wahrscheinlich erneut die Augen verdrehte und Porthos darüber grinsen würde.

Sie hatten das Gebäude ohne weitere Zwischenfälle erreicht. D´Artagnan hatte Recht behalten. Vor dem Haus saßen zwei Dorfbewohner vor einer verschlossen Türe. Sie unterhielten sich leise und waren wahrscheinlich schon ein bisschen angetrunken.

„Was für aufmerksame Wachen", kommentierte Athos die Erscheinung mit einem ironischen Unterton in der Stimme.

„Hast du die Flasche", vergewisserte sich Porthos mit einem Blick auf Lexie, der in der Dunkelheit allerdings nur ihre Umrisse wahrnahm.

„Hoffentlich wollen die überhaupt noch Wein, wenn sie schon so voll sind"

„Sie halten wache, ihnen ist langweilig. Sie wollen Wein! Und wenn nicht,...", Aramis zuckte mit den Schultern, „...dann werden sie wohl kaum so unhöflich sein und ein Geschenk einer Lady ablehnen.

„Wenn du meinst", sagte Lexie. Sie zweifelte noch immer an diesem Plan, dennoch löste sich von der Hauswand und ging geradewegs auf die zwei Männer zu. Ihr war ein bisschen mulmig zu Mute, doch sie vertraute voll und ganz auf die Musketiere, die einschreiten würden, sollte auch nur das geringste schief gehen.

„Das ganze erinnert mich irgendwie stark an dieses Ablenkungsmanöver mit Constance", fiel D´Artagnan ein, als er Lexie direkt auf die Wachen zuschreiten sah.

Aramis konnte sich ein leises Lachen nicht verkneifen, als er an die Szene mit Constance zurück dachte. „Aber soweit ich mich erinnere hat das doch ganz gut funktioniert", versuchte er sich selber zu überzeugen.

„Dann lass uns hoffen, dass das hier genauso gut funktioniert", bemerkte Athos, der jeden Schritt von Alexandra verfolgte.

Sie war inzwischen bei den Männern angelangt, die fragend zu ihr aufblickten. Sie sagte etwas zu ihnen und präsentierte ihre Flasche. Dankend nahmen die Wachen sie an und einer der Beiden stand auf, um Alexandra seinen Platz anzubieten. Aramis beobachtete das ganze äußerst misstrauisch und lauerte wie eine Katze, immer bereit sich auf seine Beute zu stürzen, sollte diese auch nur eine falsche Bewegung machen. Die beiden Männer zückten ihre Gläser, schenkten sich und Lexie ein und tranken einen Schluck. Lexie verzichtet dann lieber und wechselte noch ein zwei Worte, bis die aufmerksamen Wachen in einen tiefen Schlummer fielen.

„Was hast du zu ihnen gesagt?", erkundigte sich Aramis, der jetzt neben Lexie stand. Athos war damit beschäftigt die Tür mit dem Schlüssel zu öffnen, den einer der Männer dabei hatte.

„Ich habe ihnen nur erzählt, was für eine wichtige Aufgabe sie doch hätten und das ich ihnen etwas Wein mitgebracht hätte, um ihnen die lange Nacht etwas angenehmer zu machen.", wiederholte Lexie mit amüsierter Stimme.

„Siehst du, der Spruch hätte sicher auch bei Athos gewirkt", flüsterte Aramis Alexandra etwas zu laut ins Ohr.

Als Athos Aramis herausfordernden Angriff wahrnahm, schnaubte er nur wütend und dachte sich seinen Teil. Aramis und Porthos fanden diese Reaktion anscheinend sehr amüsant und fingen an zu kichern.

Das konnte das stolze Musketier nicht auf sich sitzen lassen: „Wo bin ich hier nur gelandet, im Kindergarten? Komm D´Artagnan, machen wir es halt alleine"

D´Artagnan war offensichtlich verwirrt, in die ganze Sache mit reingezogen zu werden, wandte sich dann jedoch Athos zu, der noch immer mit der widerspenstigen Türe kämpfte. Er versuchte sie zu öffnen und rüttelte ungeduldig an der Klinke. Porthos schob das Musketier ungeduldig zur Seite und trat gegen die Tür. Dafür erntete er einen abschätzenden Blick von Athos.

„Danke Porthos, mit Gewalt hätte ich das auch geschafft.", bemerkte er sarkastisch und trat ein.

Die Gruppe stieg die Treppe hinunter und befand sich schließlich in einem kleinen, muffigen und äußerst kühlem Raum. An den Wänden stapelten sich Weinfässer, die man jedoch kaum erkennen konnte, denn außer der Fackel, die Athos in der Hand hielt gab es hier unten keine Lichtquelle. Lexie wunderte sich, wo das Musketier jetzt schon wieder die Fackel her hatte, denn sie bezweifelte, dass diese zu der Standardausrüstung eines Soldaten gehörte. Athos schwenkte besagte Fackel zur Seite und beleuchtete die andere Ecke des Raumes. Auf dieser Seite des Raumes saß zusammengekauert und zitternd von der feucht kalten Luft, ein Mann.

Athos näherte sich vorsichtig: „Hallo? Könnt ihr mich hören?"

„Ja das kann ich, aber wenn ihr denkt, ich führe jetzt eine nette Unterhaltung mit ihnen, dann können sie zum Teufel gehen", zischte der Mann unfreundlich.

„Na, mit dieser Einstellung wundert es mich nicht, dass er der Hexerei angeklagt wird", wisperte Porthos Aramis ins Ohr.

„Ein bisschen mehr Freundlichkeit, wenn ich bitten darf, wir wollen euch retten.", erwiderte Athos gespielt empört.

„Ja, um mich dann wieder in Ruhe zu lassen und wieder anzuklagen, oder was?! Ihr Dorfbewohner steckt doch alle unter einer Decke.

D´Artagnan musterte ihn verwirrt: „Was? Unter einer Decke stecken?", fragte er und wartete auf eine Antwort, die ihm jedoch keiner seiner Kumpanen geben konnte.

„Ist nur so eine Redensart", kam plötzlich Alexandras Stimme aus der Dunkelheit.

„Und was soll das bedeuten?". Aramis wandte sich verwirrt zu ihr um.

„Na, das wir alle heimlich gemeinsame Sache machen und ihn hinters Licht führen wollen"

Die Musketiere waren jetzt vollends verwirrt, nur der Zukunftsmann schien hellhörig zu werden.

„Du kennst die Redewendung", fragte er wie aus der Kanone geschossen.

„Ja, und das ist der Grund, warum wir hier sind", antwortete Lexie ruhig, obwohl ihr Herz vor Aufregung wie wild klopfte.

Nach diesem Beweis folgte ihnen der Mann nur allzu gerne aus dem Keller. Ins Gasthaus würden sie nicht mehr zurück können. Man würde sehr schnell dahinter kommen, dass sie etwas mit der Flucht des Diebes und Hexers zu tun hatten. Deshalb hatten sie schon zuvor ihre Sachen zusammen gepackt und holten nun die Pferde. Schnell waren sie auf der Straße, die aus dem Dorf führte. Sie würden wohl noch ein Stück Weg zurücklegen müssen, bevor sie Rast machen konnten. Kaum waren sie außer Sichtweite des Dorfes, löcherte Lexie den armen Mann mit fragen. Der war allerdings noch immer damit beschäftigt, den Schock zu verdauen, dass er beinahe zum zweiten mal hingerichtet worden war.

„Wissen sie, wie man zurückkommt? Woher kommen sie? Kann ich überhaupt wieder zurück? Wie ist das alles möglich?,...Sie stellte all die Fragen, die ihr schon die ganze Zeit im Kopf herumgeschwirrt waren.

„Ähm, ich weiß nicht", antwortete der Mann, völlig überfordert mit der Flut von Fragen, mit denen Lexie ihn überfiel.

Aramis versuchte die übereifrige Alexandra ein wenig zu bremsen. „Aus welcher Zeit kommt ihr?"

„1920", antwortete der Mann.

„Alexandra kommt aus dem Jahr 2015", erklärte Aramis.

Porthos schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf: „Ich kann´s immer noch nicht glauben. Wie kann das sein?"

„Manche Dinge kann man sich einfach nicht erklären oder vorstellen.", versuchte Aramis Porthos eine Antwort auf seine Frage zu geben.

Der Mann meldete sich wieder zu Wort: „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, um auf das „Wie?" zurückzukommen."

„Aber sie haben eine Vermutung?", hörte Alexandra heraus.

Der Mann nickte ihr zu: „Durchaus. Das ist ja der Grund, warum ich stehlen musste."

„Was? Ihr seid wirklich ein Dieb?", rief D´Artagnan empört. Er drehte sich hilfesuchend zu seinen Freunden um: „Wir haben einem Dieb zur Flucht verholfen".

„Du nimmst deine Ehre als Musketier aber besonders wichtig, Kleiner", interpretierte der Mann richtig.

Porthos musste loslachen bei diesem sehr passenden Kommentar. „Da habt ihr wohl Recht, unser Welpe hier ist nur so versessen darauf seine Ehre zu verteidigen"

„Ich bin nicht euer Welpe", erwiderte D´Artagnan gekränkt und schlug Porthos Hand weg, die sich auf seiner Schulter niedergelassen hatte.

„Wie dem auch sei. Als ich eines Tages bei diesem Schmied war, da ist mir etwas aufgefallen", fuhr der Mann fort.

„Was?", fragte Lexie gespannt. Alle Augen waren auf den Zukunftsmann gerichtet.

„Er hatte genau den gleichen Anhänger wie ich", er holte den Anhänger aus der Tasche und betrachtete ihn. Leider konnte man im Dunkeln nicht so viel davon erkennen.

„Ich habe mich natürlich gefragt, wie das sein kann, wenn er doch gut 300 Jahre vor mit lebt. Da kann es ja schlecht sein, dass er es im gleichen Geschäft gekauft hat", bei dieser Erklärung schaute er Lexie an, die ihm aufmerksam zuhörte.

„Naja, zumal dieser Anhänger ein Familienerbstück ist, bin ich davon ausgegangen, dass er ein Vorfahre oder so sein könnte. Vielleicht ist es genau dieser Anhänger?"

„Ihr meint der gleiche Gegenstand existiert jetzt zweimal?", erkundigte sich Athos noch einmal zur Sicherheit, ob er das auch wirklich richtig verstanden hatte.

Der Mann nickte. „Ich bin überzeugt, das hat etwas mit der ganzen Sache zu tun."

„Und, habt ihr den geklauten Anhänger noch?", wollte Porthos etwas misstrauisch wissen.

„Natürlich, er ist meine einzige Chance! Wenn dieser verdammte Schmied mich nicht erwischt hätte und diese verrückten Dorfbewohner nichts besseres zu tun gehabt hätten, als die Gelegenheit zu ergreifen um mich der Hexerei zu beschuldigen, damit sie mich endlich los sind, dann wäre ich schon lange weg aus dieser abergläubischen, widerwärtigen Zeit."

„Es kann aber auch ganz nett sein", warf Aramis ein, der versuchte das Ansehen seines Jahrhunderts vor den Flüchen des Mannes zu retten. Er erntete jedoch nur einen finsteren Blick und hielt lieber den Mund.

„Wie genau wollen sie jetzt zurück kommen?", erkundigte sich Lexie, die unbedingt genaueres über diesen Teil wissen wollte.

„Ich kehre an den Ort zurück, an dem ich in diesem Alptraum aufgewacht bin."

„Hört sich logisch an", bemerkte Porthos, der noch immer versuchte, sich das Ganze zusammen zu reimen.

* * *

Sie ritten noch die halbe Nacht und schwiegen die meiste Zeit. Sie waren müde und vor allem Lexie hatte das Gefühl, sie würde gleich vom Pferd fallen, sollten sie nicht schnell etwas Schlaf bekommen. Zu ihrem Glück legten sie schon bald eine Pause ein und es entstand ein kleines Lager. Athos war der Meinung sie sollten lieber noch kein Feuer machen, obwohl es sehr unwahrscheinlich war, dass die Dorfbewohner ihnen so weit folgen würden. Lexie war es Recht, denn sie hatte noch immer den Schreck des Banditen Angriffs vor Augen. Das einzige Problem war, dass die Wärme des Tages nun verschwunden war und Lexie fror. Sie lag unter einem Baum zusammengerollt unter einer Decke und zitterte. Alle waren schon eingeschlafen, bis auf D´Artagnan, der etwas abseits auf einem Baumstamm saß und als Erster wache halten würde. Nur sie konnte, obwohl sie todmüde war, nicht schlafen. Auf einmal vernahm sie ein Rascheln neben sich und kurze Zeit später sah sie Aramis, der seine Schlafunterlage neben ihre legte.

„Was machst du?", fragte Lexie verschlafen.

„Du frierst!", war das Einzige, was sie als Antwort bekam, und bevor sie sich wehren konnte ließ Aramis sich neben ihr nieder, zog die Decke und seinen blauem Musketier Umhang über sie Beide und drückte sie an sich, um seine Körperwärme mit ihr zu teilen. So blieben sie schweigend liegen. Am Anfang war Alexandra noch ein bisschen verwirrt über die plötzliche Nähe, doch schon bald schmiegte sie sich in die Arme des Musketiers und fühlte sich geborgen, warm und sicher.

„Besser?", fragte Aramis, der bemerkt hatte, wie Lexie sich entspannte.

„Ja", seufze Lexie und sah nicht, wie Aramis zufrieden lächelte.

Lexie hörte sie Vögel zwitschern und wachte langsam aus ihrem ruhigen erholsamen Schlaf auf. Sie nahm einen Arm wahr, der über ihrem Bauch lag und sie festhielt. Zufrieden kuschelte sie sich tiefer in die Umarmung, als sie ein leises, zufriedenes Lachen hörte. Sie öffnete sie Auge und schaute direkt in Aramis Gesicht. Sie musste ebenfalls lachen.

„Beobachtest du mich etwa während ich schlafe?", fragte sie amüsiert.

Das Musketier grinste und schenkte Lexie diesen Blick, dem sie einfach nicht widerstehen konnte. „Nein, ich doch nicht", antwortete das Musketier abwehren und hob eine Hand.

„Na dann ist ja gut", antwortete Lexie herausfordernd und schloss für einen Moment wieder die Augen.

Sie merke wie Aramis anfing mit einer Strähne ihrer blonden Haare zu spielen und sah ihn wieder an. Er lag neben ihr auf der Seite, auf einen Ellenbogen gestützt.

„Was wird das, wenn´s fertig ist", erkundigte sie sich bei Aramis, der ertappt innehielt.

„Entschuldigung, aber ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehen. Du bist ein eine so bezaubernde junge Lady"

Er strich ihr eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr. Und kam ihr langsam näher, bis sich ihre Lippen berührten. Es war ein sehr vorsichtiger Kuss, aber Lexie konnte sich in dem Moment nichts Schöneres vorstellen. Alexandra legte Aramis eine Hand in den Nacken und Aramis Hand legte sich behutsam auf ihre Hüfte. Als sie sich wieder trennten, umspielte ein Lächeln Aramis Mundwinkel. „Das wollte ich schon die ganze Zeit machen"

* * *

 **Sorry, wenn das mit der Zeitreise jetzt ein bisschen zu abgedreht wird, aber irgendwie muss ich das ganze ja aufklären. Hoffe es macht euch nichts aus, dass es etwas mystischer wird. Ich versuche diesen Teil der Geschichte so unkompliziert wie möglich zu halten...**

 **Noch mal die Zusammenfassung: Der Zukunftsmann hat seinen Vorfahren im 17. Jahrhundert gefunden und damit auch einen Anhänger, den er später einmal erben wird.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Kapitel 12:**

Sie hatten sich wieder auf den Weg gemacht und ritten in die Richtung, an der sich der Ort befinden sollte, an dem der Zukunftsmann damals durch die Zeit gereist war. Jetzt im Hellen konnte Alexandra den Mann das erste mal richtig erkennen. Er hatte braune Haare, welche ihm bis zu den Schultern reichten. Er war ziemlich hager und man konnte sehen, dass es ihm hier wohl nicht so gut ergangen war. Lexie schätzte sein Alter auf ungefähr 45 und fragte sich, ob er wohl Familie hatte. Dann fiel ihr ein, dass sie noch nicht einmal seinen Namen kannte: „Wie heißen sie eigentlich?", fragte sie deshalb.

Der Mann lächelte das erste mal seit sie ihn befreit hatten. „Daniel, Daniel Gruber. Ich habe vor kurzem geheiratet.

„Oh, dann vermissen sie sie sicher sehr", sagte Lexie mitfühlend.

„Ja, das tue ich", er versank kurz in Gedanken, sah dann jedoch wieder auf: „Aber vielleicht sehe ich sie wieder"

* * *

Sie standen nicht weit entfernt von einer großen Eiche. Und Lexie sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie die Musketiere den großen, alten Baum misstrauisch von der Krone bis zur Wurzel musterten.

„Hm, das ist also der Ort", sagte Aramis noch etwas unschlüssig, was er jetzt tun sollte. Das Musketier machte einen Schritt auf den Baum zu und wollte ihn sich aus der Nähe anschauen, doch fiel im nächsten Moment beinahe um, als ihn ein fester Griff an seinem Doublet zurückhielt.

„Hey, was soll das", sagte er vorwurfsvoll, drehte sich um und legte eine Hand schützend über seine nun schmerzende Schulter.

Porthos sah Aramis warnend an und schaute dann den Baum grimmig an: „Näher dich bloß nicht diesem Baum, ich traue ihm nicht"

„So ein Unsinn! Ist doch nur ein blöder Baum, jetzt lass mich!" Er befreite sich umständlich aus Porthos Griff und näherte sich dem Gewächs. Das Musketier streckte seine Hand aus und wollte die Rinde berühren, doch auch Athos bekam seine Zweifel, was die Sicherheit seines Vorhabens betraf. „Aramis! Nicht anfassen, nur ansehen", rief er gerade noch rechtzeitig.

„Bin ich dein Kind, oder was", sagte er trotzig, ließ jedoch seine Hand sinken.

Die ehrfürchtige Szene wurde durch den Zukunftsmann unterbrochen. Auch er hatte sich die Eiche erst einmal genauer angeschaut.

„Durch anstarren werden wir wohl nie herausfinden, ob es funktioniert.", sagte er entschlossen und ging auf die mächtige Eiche zu. Er hatte beide Anhänger mit seiner Hand fest umschlossen und schaute in das Blätterdach über ihm. Aramis hatte sich wieder neben seine Freunde gestellt. Man konnte ja nie wissen, was dieser Baum so vorhatte.

Nichts passierte.

„Vielleicht muss man irgendwas machen, einen Zauberspruch oder ein Tanz", schlug Porthos vor.

Alexandra sah ihn mit einem fragenden Blick und hochgezogener Augenbraue an: „Porthos, ich bin beim ersten mal auch nicht umhergesprungen und habe im Zauberkessel gerührt."

Doch in diesem Moment fingen die Äste der Eiche an sich leicht im Wind zu bewegen. Ein Rauschen kam auf und die Musketiere und Lexie sahen, wie Daniel bewusstlos zu Boden fiel. Im nächsten Moment war er verschwunden, einfach weg. Gebannt starrten sie auf die Stelle, an der der Mann verschwunden war.

„Krass, ich glaub´s nicht, er ist weg! Hat es funktioniert? Das ist ja der Hammer, vielleicht kommen wir dann auch zurück?", freute sich Alexandra, während die Musketiere mit offenen Mündern da standen und noch immer nicht fassen konnten, was gerade passiert war.

„Mon Dieu" Aramis hatte seine Sprache wiedergefunden. „Gütiger Himmel, das ist doch nicht möglich!"

„Ich hab es euch ja gesagt", triumphierte Lexie und konnte einen kleinen Freudenschrei nicht unterdrücken.

„Allmächtiger, das hätte ich nie für möglich gehalten!" Porthos schüttelte den Kopf, als wolle er nicht glauben, von was er gerade Zeuge geworden war.

„Hast du auch so ein Erbstück, wie dieser Anhänger?", fragte Aramis hastig und fixierte Lexie, die vor Aufregung auf der Stelle hüpfte.

„Ja, da habe ich auch schon drüber nachgedacht" Lexie holte eine Kette aus dem Ausschnitt ihres Hemdes. An der Kette hing ein hübscher, geschliffener Stein, auf dessen dunkelblauem Untergrund ein paar Linien eingeritzt waren. Der Stein war jedoch in der Mitte gebrochen und machte das Symbol unerkennbar.

„Wer hat die andere Hälfte", fragte Aramis, während er die Kette in seiner Hand hin und her wendete, als könne er dadurch ein Rätsel lösen.

„Meine Schwester. Wir haben den Stein schon so bekommen, von meiner Oma"

Und plötzlich wurde Lexie alles klar. „Kein Wunder, dass wir beide hier sind! Wir haben beide ein Stück der Kette"

„Also müssen wir euren Vorfahren finden, hoffen, dass er diese Kette noch hat und dann könnt ihr zurück."

„Ja, das müsste funktionieren. Es hört sich so leicht an, aber wie sollen wir unseren Vorfahren jemals finden?". Lexie schaute fragend zu Aramis auf, der jedoch auch keine Antwort wusste.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung!"

Lexie überkamen wieder erste Zweifel: „Und was machen wir jetzt?"

„Wieder nach Paris. Wir haben den Mann gefunden und jetzt ist er wieder weg", murmelte Athos, als er an der Aramis und Lexie vorbei lief, um sein Pferd loszubinden.

Nicht sicher, ob Lexie lachen oder weinen sollte, folgte sie Athos Beispiel.

* * *

Sie machten halt an einer Taverne. Als sie den schmalen Weg entlang ritten und das Gebäude zwischen den Bäumen in Sicht kam, überkam Lexie ein seltsames Gefühl der Vertrautheit. Sie stockte und blieb stehen. Sie kannte dieses Haus. Es war die selbe Gaststätte in der sie mit ihrer Schwester gelandet war und Aramis sie gefunden hatte.

„Kommst du?" Aramis hatte sich zu ihr umgedreht. Sie hatte ganz vergessen, dass sie stehen geblieben war und trabte jetzt zu den Musketieren auf.

„Das ist sie, die Taverne!", stellte Lexie jetzt laut fest.

Aramis nickte ihr zu: „Ja, das ist die Selbe"

Vielleicht war es möglich, dass es auch der selbe Ort war, an dem sie mit Leah aufgewacht war. Sie versuchte sich an den Moment zurück zu erinnern. Doch alles, was sie in ihrem Gedächtnis finden kannte war Angst, Verzweiflung und lauter Bäume. Vielleicht stand da, wo jetzt die Eiche wuchs später einmal ihre Schule. Und zwischen den Gegenständen aus den verschiedenen Zeiten gab es eine Art Anziehungskraft, wenn sie sich näherten. Also war ihr Vorfahre vielleicht auch gar nicht so weit weg. In Paris vielleicht?

Als sie durch die Tür eintraten und die Schankstube in ihr Sichtfeld kam, wurde Alexandras Herz schwer. Wie lange war es her gewesen? Sie wusste es nicht, sie hatte das Zeitgefühl verloren. Ein Monat vielleicht. Sie wollte so dringend wieder nach Hause und sie sorgte sich um Leah. Leah, was sie wohl gerade machte? Sie war bestimmt krank vor Sorge, weil sie noch immer nicht zurückgekehrt war.

„Alles klar bei dir?", fragte D´Artagnan, der ihren bekümmerten Gesichtsausdruck bemerkt hatte.

„Ja, ich habe nur gerade an Zuhause gedacht und überlegt, wie lange es wohl her ist, als das ganze angefangen hat"

„Du kommst zurück, wir wissen jetzt das es möglich ist!", beruhigend legte das junge Musketier ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Hoffentlich", flüsterte Lexie, mehr zu sich selber.

Sie setzten sich an einen Tisch. Der selbe Tisch wie beim letzten mal dachte Alexandra seufzend. Um sie herum lachten die Musketiere, tranken Wein, zogen sich gegenseitig auf und schwelgten in alten Zeiten. Nur Alexandra bekam davon nicht viel mit. Nachdenklich schaute sie in ihr Glas Wasser, woraus sie noch nichts getrunken hatte. Immer wieder wanderten ihre Gedanken zu den heutigen Ereignissen und dem Problem, dass die keine Ahnung hatte, wo sich derjenige befinden sollte, von dem sie später einmal die Kette erben sollte. Sie vermisste ihre Zeit so sehr. Aber ein neues Problem bahnte sich seinen Weg. Würde sie die Musketiere nicht auch vermissen? Und Aramis... sie dachte an den Kuss zurück. Ja, sie würde ihn definitiv vermissen! Konnte es denn keinen Aramis in ihrer Zeit geben? Loyal, hilfsbereit, witzig, leidenschaftlich, lebensfroh, treu, mutig, unglaublich gut aussehend und ...

Jemand fuchtelte mit der Hand vor ihrem Gesicht herum. Verwirrt blickte sie auf.

„Siehst du, sie lebt noch. Hab´s dir ja gesagt", hörte sie Porthos sagen.

„Ich war mir da kurz nicht so sicher", grummelte Athos und musterte Lexie.

„Woran denkst du? Was beschäftigt dich so sehr, dass du freiwillig Porthos schlechte Witze verpasst", wollte Aramis interessiert von ihr wissen.

„Hey, mein Witzige sind fabelhaft", wehrte sich Porthos entrüstet gegen Aramis Beleidigung.

„Qualität Porthos, nicht Quantität", warf D´Artagnan ein und Athos musste schmunzeln.

Aramis ignorierte die Anderen und schaute Alexandra erwartungsvoll an, da er noch immer auf eine Antwort wartete. Lexie wurde augenblicklich rot im Gesicht, als sie an ihre Gedanken von eben dachte.

„Ähm, ich habe an nichts gedacht, bin nur etwas müde", versuchte sie der Antwort auf die Frage zu entkommen. Aramis schaute sie jetzt noch intensiver an und grinste, als Lexies Wangen noch eine Spur roter wurden. Er interpretierte ihr Ausweichmanöver vollkommen richtig und schenkte ihr einen wissenden Blick.

„Vielleicht solltest du dich hinlegen, ich begleite dich nach oben", schlug er vor und erhob sich, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten von seinem Platz.

Porthos beobachtete das ganze Schauspiel hoch interessiert und ihm entgingen auch nicht die Blicke, die sich sein bester Freund und die junge Lady zuwarfen. Als sie gemeinsam nach oben verschwanden wurde er noch misstrauischer. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer wandte er sich wieder dem Gespräch zwischen D´Artagnan und Athos zu, die gerade diskutierten welche Paris beste Taverne sei.

„Nein, da ist es viel zu voll und belebt. Alle reden durcheinander und es ist stickig", kommentierte Athos gerade.

„Was würdest du dann deiner Meinung nach vorschlagen? Etwas diese Tavernen, in die nur launische, unglückliche und alte Menschen gehen und sich voll laufen lassen", erkundigte sich D´Artagnan abschätzig.

Dieses Kommentar brachte ihm nun einen äußerst bösen Blick von Athos ein. D´Artagnan musste schlucken, doch Porthos ignorierte seinen strengen Ausdruck: „Das wäre doch dann wohl der perfekte Platz für unser launisches Musketier", zog er Athos weiter auf und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Ich bevorzuge „das lustige Pony", fügte er noch hinzu.

„Constance hat ihm verboten dahin zu gehen". Nun war Athos an der Reihe ihren Jüngsten aufzuziehen"

„Nicht dein Ernst! Die Geschichte musst du mir mal erzählen." Porthos lehnte dich zu Athos vor.

Athos lies sich auf Porthos Spiel ein: „Vielleicht hatte sie Angst, der Kleine würde seine Unschuld dort verlieren.", spekulierte er.

„Wer verliert seine Unschuld?" Aramis war zurückgekommen und quetschte sich auf seinen Platz zurück.

Porthos klärte ihn auf: „D´Artagnan würde seine Unschuld verlieren, würde er ins „lustige Pony" gehen."

Aramis hielt einen Zeigefinger hoch: „Also ich kann aus eigener Erfahrung sagen, ich wäre nicht überrascht, wenn ..."

Porthos schnappte mit gespielten Entsetzten nach Luft und hielt D´Artagnan der neben ihm saß die Ohren zu: „Ah, ich bitte dich Aramis, das ist ganz bestimmt nicht für Kinderohren geeignet."

In seinem Stolz verletzt befreite sich D´Artagnan von Porthos Händen. „Was soll das?, fragte er wütend.

„Ich habe dich nur vor einer von Aramis „Geschichten" bewahrt". Porthos machte ein unschuldiges Gesicht.

„Danke dafür", meldete sich Athos zu Wort. Und alle Vier brachen in frohes Gelächter aus.

* * *

Ein großes Tor kam hinter einem Hügel in Sicht. Das Tor, welches die große Stadt ankündigte, die sich dahinter befand.

„Sweet home", seufzte Porthos und atmete die Stadtluft ein, die im Vergleich zu der Landluft eigentlich nicht so wünschenswert war. Der passende Kommentar ließ also auch nicht lange auf sich warten und kam von D´Artagnan: „Wenn man auf den Duft nach Abfall und Staub steht.

„Bullshit, es riecht nach Heimat", antwortete Porthos unbeeindruckt.

Es klopfte an Constances Tür. Schnell unterbrach sie ihre Mahlzeit und ging, um zu öffnen. Jedes mal wenn es an der Tür klopfte, hoffte sie es wäre D´Artagnan mit Lexie und bis jetzt wurde sie jedes mal enttäuscht. Wo waren sie denn bloß? Sie machte sich solche Sorgen. Sie sollten schon längst wieder zurück sein. Es hatte schon viel zu lange gedauert und mit jedem Tag, nein mit jeder Stunde, die sie länger weg blieben wuchs Constance Besorgnis. Eigentlich sollte sie es doch schon gewöhnt sein auf ihr Musketier zu warten, doch jedes mal hatte sie Angst um ihn. Angst er würde vielleicht nicht wiederkehren. Leah wurde auch immer ungeduldiger und mit jedem Tag schlechter gelaunt. Schon unzählige Male musste sie sie trösten und ihr versprechen, dass alles wieder gut werden würde, obwohl sie selber nicht so ganz davon überzeugt war. Was würde sie nur tun, wenn wirklich etwas Schlimmes passiert war? Sie hatte sich schon alle möglichen Horrorszenarien vorgestellt. Ein erstochener D´Artagnan, ein erschossener D´Artagnan, ein ertrunkener D´Artagnan, ein erhängter D´Artagnan, ein von Pferden überrannter D´Artagnan... sie war an der Tür angekommen und auch heute öffnete sie diese hoffnungsvoll, obwohl sie eigentlich schon vermutete, das es wieder jemand anders war. Umso größer war die Freude, als sie tatsächlich Lexie und D´Artagnan entdeckte.

Erleichtert schaute sie von Alexandra zu D´Artagnan, als müsse sie sich vergewissern, dass sie auch in einem Stück wieder angekommen waren. Außer ein bisschen Dreck und Müdigkeit konnte sie jedoch nichts erkennen und fiel ihrem Musketier ungestüm um den Hals.

„Meine Güte, wo war ihr nur?"

D ´Artagnan traf diese stürmische Begrüßung so überraschen, dass er beinahe umgefallen wäre, stände hinter ihm nicht Porthos, der ihm nun als Stütze diente. Lächelnd betrachtete Lexie die Begrüßungsszene und ihr Lächeln wurde noch größer, als sie jetzt ebenfalls von Leah umgerannt wurde.

Aramis war aufgetaucht: „Warum begrüßt mich keiner?", wollte er irritiert wissen.

Daraufhin wurde er von Porthos brüderlich umarmt. „Tja, sieht so aus als hätte uns keiner vermisst"

Athos lehnte etwas abseits, weit genug entfernt, um nicht zwischen die Fronten zu geraten. Doch er hatte die Rechnung ohne Porthos und Aramis gemacht, die jetzt zu ihm kamen um ihn in den Begrüßungskreis mit ein zu binden. Er versuchte zu fliehen, doch es war bereits zu spät. Mürrisch ergab er sich seinem Schicksal.


	13. Chapter 13

**Kapitel 13**

 **Sorry, dass ich für dieses Update so unendlich lange gebraucht habe, aber die Schule hat mich nach den Ferien überrumpelt. Ich hoffe, ihr könnt mir das verzeihen! Außerdem leide ich zur Zeit unter einer furchtbaren Schreibblockade, aber ich hoffe, dass diese bald zu Ende geht und, dass das nächste Kapitel wieder früher kommt...**

Leah und Lexie saßen in ihrem Zimmer auf ihrem Bett. Alexandra hatte ihrer Schwester gerade von ihrer Reise berichtet und nun schwiegen sie, denn sie waren sich nicht sicher, ob es gute oder eher schlechte Neuigkeiten waren. Auf der einen Seite wussten sie jetzt nach was oder wem sie suchten, auf der anderen Seite hatten sie jedoch nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie ihre Suche jemals von Erfolg gekrönt sein konnte. Nachdenklich betrachtete Alexandra die Kette. Sie war also Schuld an diesem ganzen Schlamassel. Was sollte sie jetzt machen? Rumsitzen würde ihr auf jeden Fall nicht weiter helfen.

Als hätte Constance ihre Gedanken gehört, kam sie in diesem Moment durch die Tür.

„Ich muss jetzt ins Schloss. Ich habe eine Aufgabe für euch. Was haltet ihr davon, wenn ihr für mich mal auf den Markt geht. Wie brauchen für heute Abend etwas zu essen.

„Ja, natürlich.", antworteten die Geschwister und machten sich kurze Zeit später mit einem Korb und etwas Geld bewaffnet auf den Weg. Als sie auf dem Marktplatz ankamen, hielten sie die ganze Zeit Ausschau nach jemanden, der die Kette tragen könnte. Als sie an einem Stand etwas Gemüse kauften und Lexie gerade die Konsistenz eines Apfels prüfte, glaubte sie fast, eine Frau mit ihrer Kette gesehen zu haben. Diese stellte sich jedoch nur als ein normaler blauer Stein heraus. Enttäuscht machte sie sich mit Leah auf den Rückweg. Wenn sie noch länger nicht nach Hause konnten, müssten sie sich etwas einfallen lassen. Sie konnte nicht ewig Constance auf der Tasche liegen. Irgendwie musste sie sich Geld verdienen. Alexandra beschloss Constance zu fragen, ob sie eine Idee hatte.

* * *

Als Constance durch die Tür kam vernahm sie einen köstlichen Duft. Sie wollte schon in die Küche, aber Leah kam ihr entgegen und hielt sie auf.

„Wir sind noch nicht ganz fertig", sagte sie geheimnisvoll und führte Constance zu einem Sessel.

„Was kocht ihr denn da?", wollte Constance neugierig wissen.

„Das erfährst du gleich...". In dem Moment rief Lexie aus der Küche. „Leah, wo bleibst du?"

„Komme schon?", antwortete die kleinere Schwester und eilte in die Küche und ihrer Schwester zur Hilfe.

Constance lächelte ihr hinterher. Sie hatte Leah so lieb gewonnen und war sich nicht sicher, ob sie sie gehen lassen konnte. Aber sie sah auch, dass sie ihr Zuhause vermisste und wollte das sie glücklich war. Sie höre hinter sich Schritte und drehte ihren Kopf. D´Artagnan war durch die Tür gekommen und sah sie fragend an.

„Nach was riecht es hier?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Die Zwei kochen."

„Wir sind fertig", kam eine Stimme aus der Küche und neugierig setzen sich Constance und D´Artagnan an den Tisch. Lexie trug einen Teller, auf dem ein Stapel teigartiger Fladen lag und stellte ihn stolz auf den Tisch.

„Was ist das?", fragte D´Artagnan etwas misstrauisch.

„Pfannkuchen", grinste Leah.

„Noch nie gehört"

„Kein Wunder, ist ja auch noch nicht erfunden."

Constance nahm sich einen Pfannkuchen und biss hinein.

„Hm, ist das lecker!"

Jetzt traute sich auch D´Artagnan und die Geschwister sahen zufrieden dabei zu, wie es auch ihm schmeckte.

Kurze Zeit später waren alle Pfannkuchen aufgegessen und alle lehnten sich satt und zufrieden auf dem Stuhl zurück.

„Ich wollte da noch eine Sache besprechen", meldete sich Alexandra zu Wort. „Ich dachte, mir, wenn wir noch länger hier bleiben, dann sollte ich vielleicht etwas Geld verdienen."

„Und an was hast du da gedacht?", wollte D´Artagnan wissen.

„Ich weiß auch nicht", gab Lexie zu und sah fragend zu Constance.

Doch es war das Musketier, welchem die Idee kam. „Ich denke, ich habe da eine Idee. Serge sucht jemanden, der ihm der in der Küche helfen kann. Vielleicht zeigst du ihm mal, wie man diese Pfannkuchen macht.".

Beim dem Gedanken, dann auch mehr Zeit mit den Musketieren verbringen zu können, strahlte Alexandra und willigte sofort ein.

* * *

Am nächsten Tag ritt also nicht nur D´Artagnan, sondern auch Alexandra in die Garnison. Als sie hinter D´Artagnan vom Pferderücken rutschte und sich umschaute, bemerkte sie, dass es für diese frühe Stunde doch schon ziemlich belebt auf dem Hof zuging. Einige Musketiere trainierten mit ihren Degen und Alexandra erwischte sich dabei, wie sie nach einem ganz bestimmten Musketier Ausschau hielt. D´Artagnan nahm sie jedoch direkt mit in die Küche, in der sie Serge kennenlernte. Er war sehr freundlich und freute sich über ihre Hilfe.

„Es ist nicht immer einfach sie alle satt zu kriegen", erzählte er ihr, als D´Artagnan gegangen war.

„Das kann ich mir gut vorstellen"

Nachdem sie Teller gespült, Suppe gekocht, Wasser geholt und einige Botengänge erledigt hatte, setzte sich Lexie draußen auf eine Bank, schloss die Augen und genoss die Sonne, die so fröhlich vom Himmel strahle. Bis auf einmal die Bank neben ihr knarrte und sich neben ihr jemand niederließ.

„Oh Hallo", begrüßte sie Aramis.

„Hallo, ich habe schon gehört du bist jetzt öfter hier", sagte Aramis und sah dabei mehr als zufrieden aus.

„Ja, das ist richtig"

„Das freut mich!", sagte Aramis lächelnd. „Ich will dir etwas zeigen, komm mit"

Lexie hatte keine Zeit mehr etwas zu erwidern, denn Aramis war bereits mit einem geheimnisvollem Blick voraus gegangen. Zügig liefen sie an trainierenden Musketieren vorbei und Lexie bewunderte mit welcher Eleganz man doch eine Waffe führen konnte. Sie fragte sich, wie wohl Aramis dabei aussah. Bei der einen Gelegenheit, bei der sie ihn kämpfen gesehen hatte, hatte sie andere Prioritäten gehabt, als Aramis zu bewundern. Das Musketier bog gerade um eine Ecke und verschwand in einem Raum. Neugierig darüber, was Aramis ihr wohl zeigen wollte, folgte sie ihm. Sie sah sich in dem Raum um und sah fragend zu Aramis auf.

„Du wolltest mir die Waffenkammer zeigen?", fragte sie vorwurfsvoll und betrachtete die Waffen verschiedenster Arten, die an der Wand hingen.

„Nein, ich wollte einfach nur mit dir alleine sein", sagte das Musketier liebevoll und nahm Lexies Gesicht in seine Hände.

Alexandra musste grinsen: „Und da ist dir kein bessere Ort eingefallen", vervollständigte sie seinen Gedankengang.

„Ich musste improvisieren", verteidigte sich Aramis und Lexie legte ihre Arme über seine Schultern.

„Na, wenn das so ist", schaffte sie noch zu sagen, bevor Aramis sie näher an sich zog und sie leidenschaftlich küsste.

„Aramis? Wo bist du?", konnten die Zwei einen ungeduldigen Ruf von Draußen vernehmen.

„Ich komme gleich", rief das Musketier über seine Schulter und an Lexie gewandt „Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns morgen wieder."

„Das würde mich auch freuen", antwortete Lexie und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um das Musketier ein letztes mal zu küssen"

Aramis lächelte, drehte sich um und verließ die Waffenkammer, um Athos Rufen nachzukommen.

Lexie blieb noch einen Moment stehen, schloss die Augen, atmete tief durch und seufzte schließlich. Sie war verwirrt. Sie wollte noch immer zurück in das 21. Jahrhundert, das war klar. Nur Aramis machte es ihr nicht leichter.

Sie wollte gerade ebenfalls aus der Waffenkammer treten, als ihr jemand entgegenkam.

„Bonjour, kann ich euch helfen", fragte ein mittelgroße Musketier mit hellbraunen, schulterlangen Haaren und blauen Augen."

„Nein, danke ich habe mich nur hierher verirrt und wollte gerade wieder in die Küche"

Das unbekannte Musketier schaute Lexie fragend an. „In die Küche findest ihr zurück?"

Lexie lächelte ihn an: „Ja, ich denke das schaffe ich"

„Dann noch einen schönen Tag". Der Mann nahm seinen Hut ab und verbeugte sich höflich.

Dabei fiel Alexandras Blick auf eine Kette, die nun aus seinem Hemd baumelte. Ihr Atem stockte. Das war sie, ihr Kette... Sie hatte sie gefunden. Unsicher was sie nun tun sollte blieb sie wie angewurzelt stehen und musterte ihr gegenüber. Ein Musketier? Ihr Vorfahre war also ein Musketier!

Bevor sie den armen Mann noch länger anstarren konnte, verließ Lexie den Raum. Wieder Draußen angekommen atmete sie tief durch. Sie hatte die Kette gefunden, sie würde nach Hause kommen! Alles würde wieder gut werden, endlich gab es Hoffnung. Sie überlegte, was sie jetzt tun sollte. Wie könnte sie an das Erbstück kommen? Nachdenklich wanderte sie über den Hof, bis sie D´Artagnan begegnete.

„Ich hab sie gefunden", war das Einzige, was sie sagte.

„Was hast du gefunden?", fragte das Musketier verwirrt.

„Die Kette"

„Wirklich? Komm mit..."

D´Artagnan führte sie zu einem anderen Teil des Hofes, in dem auch die restlichen drei Musketiere zu finden waren.

„Wer hat sie?", forderte er Lexie auf, weiter zu erzählen.

„Einer der Musketiere!", antwortete sie.

„Was?"

„Wer?"

Die Musketiere waren eindeutig genauso überrascht, wie Lexie.

„Weiß ich nicht, er ist mir eben in der Waffenkammer begegnet."

Porthos sah sie verdutzt an „Was hast du in der Waffenkammer gemacht?", fragte er neugierig.

„Das ist doch jetzt unwichtig", wurde er schnell von Aramis unterbrochen, was ihm einen misstrauischen Blick von den Anderen einhandelte.

„Er hatte braune Haare, blaue Augen, einen braunen Hut, war noch relativ jung und sah nicht schlecht aus", erinnerte sich Alexandra an die Erscheinung zurück.

„Aha", war Aramis Reaktion auf diese Beschreibung.

„Hört sich nach Laurent an", vermutete Athos.

„Wie sollen wir an die Kette kommen? Ich werde nicht einen von uns beklauen", warf D´Artagnan schnell ein.

„Natürlich nicht!", sagte Aramis selbstverständlich und wandte sich dann grinsend Porthos zu: „Mein Freund, ich glaube, dass ist dein Einsatz!"

„Daran dachte ich auch gerade", erwiderte das größere Musketier, grinste geheimnisvoll und machte sich auf den Weg, um seinen Plan zu vollenden.

Lexie sah Porthos verwirrt nach: „Was? Wo will er hin", fragte sie, die verbleibenden Musketiere, welche Anstalten machten ihm zu folgen.

* * *

Ein paar Minuten später fand sich Lexie - wie sollte es auch anders sein - mal wieder in einer Taverne wieder. Lexie wurde klar, was Porthos vorhatte, als er Laurent freundschaftlich auf die Schulter klopfte und ein paar Karten auspackte. Anscheinend trafen sie sich hier öfter zum Spielen, doch diesmal würde es einen anderen Einsatz geben. Lexie wusste nicht, wie Porthos Laurent dazu gebracht hatte, seine Kette als Spieleinsatz zu verwenden, doch war froh, als sie aus der Ferne beobachtete, wie das Musketier zustimmte.

„Wird er denn auch gewinnen?", fragte Lexie unsicher und wandte sich an die Musketiere, die von einem etwas weiter entfernen Tisch aus mit ihr zusammen das ganze beobachteten.

„Wird er!", versicherte Athos selbstsicher und wandte sich wieder seinem Glas zu.

Auf Alexandras irritierten Blick hin, klärte Aramis sie auf:

„Er hat da so seine Methoden, musst du wissen. Und er würde hierbei nichts aufs Spiel setzen, wir wissen doch, wie wichtig dir das ganze ist!"

„Was ist, wenn er erwischt wird.", erkundigte Alexandra sich skeptisch.

„Och" Lexie entgingen nicht die Blicke, die sich die drei auf ihr Frage hin zuwarfen und ahnte, dass genau das wohl schon mehr als einmal vorgefallen war. Als die Musketiere dann auch noch anfingen wie verrückt zu grinsen, wollte Lexie lieber doch nicht wissen, was in diesem Fall passieren würde. Sie konnte es sich schon denken, so wie sich jetzt alle ansahen.

Athos Prophezeiung ging in Erfüllung und Porthos hatte es nur eine halbe Stunde später wirklich geschafft, die Halskette zu „gewinnen".


	14. Chapter 14

**Kapitel 14**

 **Schreibblockade Adieu! So wir sind fast am Ende angekommen. Viel Spaß mit diesem Kapitel :)**

Nun stand sie da, die Halskette in der Hand. Sie schaute den blauen Stein unschlüssig an. Sollte sie sich nicht eigentlich freuen und es kaum erwarten können nach Hause zu kommen? Die Musketiere hatten sie bei Constance abgesetzt und sie wartete noch einen Moment bevor sie klopfte. Als ihr die Tür geöffnet wurde, erschien Constance vor ihr und lächelte sie an, als sie Lexie erkannte. Als sie jedoch Alexandras unschlüssigen Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte, runzelte sie die Stirn.

„Alles in Ordnung bei dir?"

„Wir können nach Hause.", war alles, was Lexie hervorbrachte.

„Meinst du damit, ihr habt den Anhänger gefunden? Das ist ja wunderbar!", freute sich Constance und umarmte Lexie stürmisch. „Ich freue mich so für euch. Ihr könnt endlich wieder zurück!"

„Uhum", stimmte Lexie wenig begeistert zu und versuchte in Constance Umarmung noch genügend Luft zu bekommen. Da bemerkte Constance, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

„Was ist den los? Stimmt etwas nicht?"

„Es ist nur...", begann Alexandra und konnte nicht mehr weiter reden, als ihr eine Träne die Wange herunterlief. Was war nur los mit ihr, sie wollte doch die ganze Zeit zurück, sie hatte doch an nichts anderes mehr gedacht, und jetzt, wo sie es konnte, war der Wunsch gar nicht mehr so groß. Warum wollte man nur immer das, was man nicht kriegen konnte? Eine zweite Träne löste sich und schon bald stand sie wortlos und Tränen überströmt in der Haustüre, eine verwirrte Constance vor ihr, welche sie jetzt sanft in das Haus schob.

„Ist ja schon gut", sagte sie und umarmte sie diesmal sehr viel sanfter als das erste mal. „Beruhige dich erst mal und dann erzählst du mir ganz in Ruhe, was passiert ist".

Lexie kam es wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bis sie wieder sprechen konnte. Constance wartete noch immer geduldig auf eine Erklärung.

„Ich bin mir einfach nicht mehr ganz so sicher, ob ich wirklich zurück will.", traute sich dann Lexie irgendwann zu sagen. Ein bisschen ängstlich über Constances Reaktion schaute sie zu ihr auf.

„Aber du hast doch so hart dafür gekämpft, zurück zu kommen", hakte Constance nach. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass Lexie ihr eine wichtige Information verschwieg und sie würde nicht so schnell aufgeben.

„Es ist nur so, ich habe euch alle so lieb gewonnen und irgendwie gefällt es mir hier ja auch ganz gut. Klar will ich auch zurück, aber es ist so schwer, weil ich weiß, dass ich nicht beides haben kann". Alexandra versuchte der Frage noch immer auszuweichen.

„Ich weiß, es ist nicht leicht!", sagte Constance mitfühlend und schaute ihr in die Augen. Dann fügte sie lächelnd hinzu: „Wenn man diese Musketiere einmal lieb gewonnen hat, wird man sie nicht mehr los!"

Lexie erwiderte das Lächeln und bekam einen etwas verträumten Gesichtsausdruck, der auch Constance nicht entging. Besonders, da sie ihn von sich selber nur allzu gut wiedererkannte.

„Oder handelt es sich da vielleicht um ein bestimmtes Musketier?"

An Lexies überraschter Reaktion erkannte sie sofort, dass sie ins Schwarze getroffen hatte. Als Lexie keine Antwort gab, ermutigte Constance sie noch einmal: „Du kannst es mir ruhig erzählen, ich weiß doch selber, wie schnell man sein Herz an sie verlieren kann.

Lexie schaute ihr in die Augen. „Aramis", sagte sie leise.

* * *

Als Lexie Leah von ihrer neusten Entdeckung berichtete, konnte diese sich vor Freude kaum noch halten. Überstürzt umarmte Leah ihre Schwester und hüpfte dann aufgeregt im Zimmer auf und ab.

„Wir können nach Hause! Das ist so toll, endlich werden wir alle wiedersehen und alles wird wieder normal werden. Wann können wir denn los? Ich würde mich am liebsten sofort auf den Weg machen!...", Alexandra hatte große Mühe den Wortschwall ihrer Schwester unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Sie wünschte sich, sie könnte sich genauso sehr freuen.

„Athos wird und übermorgen hin bringen. Die Anderen müssen einen Auftrag erledigen.", antwortete Lexie in nicht so begeistertem Tonfall auf Leahs Frage.

„Super!", freute sich Leah weiter und schien in ihre aufgeregten Erwartung Alexandras schlechte Laune gar nicht richtig zu registrieren. Erst als sie abends im Bett lagen, fiel Leah auf, dass mit ihrer Schwester etwas nicht stimmte.

„Was ist los", fragte sie unsicher, „du bist so still!"

„Willst du wirklich so dringend zurück?", fragte Lexie und blickte dabei weiter an die dunkle Decke.

„Ja, natürlich. Ich meine, ich werde auch einiges vermissen. Constance zum Beispiel. Aber wir gehören hier nicht hin, unser Zuhause ist nicht hier!"

Alexandra seufzte „Du hast recht". Damit drehte sie sich auf ihre linke Seite und eine Träne begann ihre Wange herunter zu laufen.

Leah war eine Zeitlang still, bis sie sich dann traute zu fragen: „Aber du willst nicht weg, oder?". Leah musste schlucken bei diesen Worten, denn sie fühlte, wie sich ein Kloß in ihrem Hals bildete.

Ein Schweigen und eine angespannte Stimmung bereitete sich zwischen zwischen den Geschwistern aus, bis Lexie wieder sprach: „Was gibt es denn schon Zuhause?"

„Unsere Freunde, unsere Familie! Alles, was wir lieben!", Leah liefen nun auch die Tränen herunter. Was war nur los mit ihrer Schwester?

Lexie konnte einen Schluchtzer nicht mehr verbergen. „Und was ist, wenn hier auch jemand ist, den ich liebe?"

„Was?", Leah war jetzt eindeutig verwirrt.

Alexandra drehte sich so, dass sie ihre Schwester ansah. „Ich liebe ihn!"

„Wen?"

„Aramis", rückte Lexie endlich mit der Sprache raus.

Ihr kennt euch erst seit ein paar Monaten und du willst wegen ihm nicht mehr nach Hause, dahin, wo du hin gehörst?"

„Es ist nicht nur das, ist auch so, dass diese Welt viel aufregender ist, lebendiger und zwanglos. Meine Zukunft scheint mir hier viel offener und ich fühle mich lebendig."

Leah wusste nicht mehr, was sie sagen sollte. „Das heißt, du kommst nicht mit", fragte sie mit zitternder Stimme.

„Ich lasse dich nicht alleine, das habe ich dir versprochen! Ich werde mit dir zurückreisen." Alexandras Gesichtszüge wurden weicher und sie schloss ihre Schwester in die Arme, als diese einen emotionalen Ausbruch nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte.

* * *

Der nächste Tag verging viel zu schnell. Lexie konnte an nicht anderes mehr denken, als daran, wie sehr sie das hier alles vermissen würde. Auch Aramis Stimmung schien bedrückt, was dazu führte, dass sich die allgemeine Laune noch mehr verschlechterte. Am Abend vor ihrer Abreise besuchten sie noch einmal zusammen eine Taverne. Kurz konnte Lexie vergessen, dass sie schon bald nie wieder mit ihren lieb gewonnen Musketieren zusammen sitzen konnte, doch als Aramis sie nach Hause begleitete kam die Erinnerung an die Abreise zurück.

Schweigend liefen Aramis und Alexandra nebeneinander her. Keiner von beiden wusste so recht, wo er anfangen sollte.

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte noch etwas länger bleiben", begann Lexie, da sie wusste, dass sie es bereuen würde, diese Unterhaltung mit Aramis nicht geführt zu haben.

„Ich hatte auch gehofft, dass wir noch etwas mehr Zeit zusammen haben. Vielleicht ist das jetzt egoistisch, aber ich will nicht das du gehst. Ich weiß ja, dass du wieder zurück willst und deine Schwester sicherlich auch. Es muss schrecklich sein, hier festzusitzen, wenn man woanders doch ein ganz anderes Leben hat. Dieses Welt aus der du kommst ist bestimmt wundervoll und hier gibt es nichts für dich, dass dich hält. Also muss ich dich wohl gehen lassen...". Aramis war bei seiner Rede stehen geblieben und wusste nicht so recht, wo er hin schauen sollte, weswegen er seinen Blick auf seine Füße gerichtet hatte.

Alexandra unterbrach seinen Ausbruch: „Warum denkst du, dass es nichts gibt, was mich hier hält?"

„Naja, es gibt hier Gewalt, Armut, Unzufriedenheit und Hass", zählte Aramis auf und schaute hoch.

„Das gibt es auch da, wo ich herkomme! Außerdem, was ist denn mit den positiven Dingen? Wenn ich dir sage, dass ich am liebsten für immer hier bleiben würde", Lexie senkte ihre Stimme und schaute Aramis mit einem tiefen Blick in die Augen. „Weil du hier bist", endete Alexandra ihren Satz.

Aramis erwiderte ihren Blick, als er erkannte, was die junge Frau vor ihm gerade gesagt hatte. „Du willst nicht zurück? Wegen mir?", fragte er mit großen Augen.

„Ja, das meinte ich damit", bestätigte sie, fügte dann aber ein: „Aber ich muss gehen, ich habe es meiner Schwester versprochen", hinzu und wurde wieder traurig.

Sie liefen weiter und schon bald waren sie an Constances Haus angelangt. Unschlüssig blieben Beide vor der Haustür stehen.

„Ich hasse Verabschiedungen, ein Wiedersehen würde ich bevorzugen", lachte Alexandra gequält.

Da musste Aramis zustimmen: „Geht mir genauso!" Er würde Alexandra vermissen und er konnte sich eigentlich im Moment auch nicht mehr vorstellen, wie es ohne sie sein sollte.

„Lebe wohl!"Alexandra wollte sich gerade umdrehen um die Treppe zur Tür hinaufzulaufen, als Aramis sie noch ein letztes mal zu sich zog.

Lexie hatte ihr Zeitgefühl verloren und sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie schon auf dem Vorhof standen und sich nicht mehr aus ihrem Kuss trennen wollten. Als sie sich ansahen, begann Aramis zu grinsen: „Ich werde unsere Treffen in der romantischen Waffenkammer vermissen.", witzelte er und strich Lexie dabei eine Strähne ihres blonden Haars aus dem Gesicht.

„Ich auch. Und vor allem finde ich es schade, dass ich mich nicht mehr in der Dunkelheit und bei Regen zu dir aufs Zimmer schleichen kann", erwiderte Alexandra und vergrub ihre Hand in seinem schwarzen Haar.

„Ich werde vieles vermissen.", seufzte Aramis nun, mit einem Schlag trauriger.

„Ja! Ich werde dich nie vergessen!

„Ich dich auch nicht!" Alexandra löste sich sanft von ihm, als eine Träne ihren Weg nach unten fand.

„Weine nicht", tröstete Aramis sie, strich mit seinem Daumen die Träne weg und hob ihr Kinn.

Alexandra lächelte und wusste das sie jetzt gehen sollte, bevor sie komplett in Tränen ausbrach. „Ich liebe dich!", hauchte sie, bevor sie die Treppe nach oben nahm.

* * *

Am nächsten Tag standen die Geschwister zur Abreise bereit vor der Haustür und warteten darauf, dass Athos sie abholte. Sie würden ungefähr einen Tag brauchen, wenn sie sich beeilten. Als Athos in Sichtweite kam und die Zeit gekommen war sich von Constance zu verabschieden, standen den zwei und jetzt auch Constance, schon wieder Tränen in den Augen.

„Macht´s gut und passt auf euch auf!", rief Constance, nachdem die schwierige Abschiedszeremonie vorbei war.

„Wir werden dich nicht vergessen! Danke für alles, was du für uns getan hast!"

„Das habe ich doch gerne gemacht. Ihr seid mir so ans Herz gewachsen."

Traurig und mit schmerzendem Herzen winkten sie noch, als Constance in der Ferne immer kleiner wurde.

Die Reise verlief ausnahmsweise einmal ohne Zwischenfälle und Lexie, Leah und Athos kamen unbeschadet an ihrem Ziel an. Zum zweiten mal musterte Alexandra die Eiche, doch bevor sie zur Tat schreiten würden, musste sie noch etwas anderes erledigen.

„Wir sollten uns wieder umziehen. Wer weiß, wo wir auf der anderen Seite landen."

Leah sah ihre Schwester fragend an: „Hast du unsere Sachen noch?"

„Ja, gewaschen und geflickt. So gut es ging."

„Na gut, dann...", Leah unterbrach sich selber, als sie Athos anschaute. Athos verstand, ging ein paar Schritte weiter, drehte sich um und wartete geduldig, bis die Geschwister wieder ihre alte Kleidung trugen.

Dann war der Moment gekommen. Nachdem Leah Athos keine Wahl gelassen hatte und ihn in eine Abschiedsumarmung geschlossen hatte, standen sie mit ihren Anhängern um den Hals und dem Anhänger aus dem 17. Jahrhundert in der Hand, vor dem Baum. Lexie und Leah schauten sich an, atmeten tief durch und gingen auf die Eiche zu. Als sie unter dem Blätterdach standen, kam schon bald, wie auch beim ersten mal ein Wind auf und kurze Zeit später wurde für die Geschwister wieder alles schwarz. Das letzte was Alexandra sah, war Athos, der aus einem Sicherheitsabstand das ganze fasziniert beobachtete und dann auf einmal ein Ruf: „Alexandra!" Aramis, der von Athos zurückgehalten wurde und mit gequältem Gesichtsausdruck zusah, wie die Geschwister sich vor seinen Augen in Luft auflösten.


	15. Chapter 15

**Kapitel 15**

 **Hier bin ich wieder, mehr oder eher weniger erholt von der Kursabschlussfahrt. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß mit diesem Kapitel :)**

„Alexandra?"

„Alexandra?"

„ALEXANDRA?"

„Ja?", fragte sie verwirrt. Wer weckte sie denn da so früh?

„Hast du mitbekommen, was ich gesagt habe?", fragte die Stimme und Alexandra entschloss sich dann doch einmal die Augen zu öffnen. Als sie erkannte, wo sie sich befand, schnappte sie überrascht nach Luft und wäre beinahe mit ihrem Stuhl umgefallen.

Sie konnte sich ein „Oh verdammt" nicht mehr verkneifen. Sofort war sie hellwach und sah verunsichert hinter sich, doch sie sah nur in die verwirrten Gesichter ihrer Mitschüler, die sich keinen Reim auf ihre Reaktion machen konnten.

„Ja genau! Ich werde mir das notieren. In meinem Unterricht einschlafen, wo kommen wir denn da hin!"

Lexie war momentan nicht in der Lage zu kontern, sie hatte gerade sowieso andere Sorgen.

„Ich werde dann die Frage noch einmal wiederholen: Kannst du an der Tafel eine nukleophile Addition von Ammoniak durchführen?", fragte Alexandras Chemielehrer mit strengem Blick.

Jetzt war Alexandra vollends verwirrt. „Äh, nein.", versuchte sie als Antwort und hatte dabei nur einen Gedanken im Kopf: Sie musste nach Leah schauen!

„Falsche Antwort! Schade.", sagte ihr Lehrer gerade ironisch betrübt und zückte sein Notenbuch, sowie den gefürchteten roten Stift.

„Ohne Fleiß keinen Preis", kommentierte er, während er sein Heftchen wieder zur Seite legte.

Das weckte dann doch Lexies Aufmerksamkeit und sie zog die Augenbrauen hoch und schaute ihren Lehrer mit einem Blick an, der zu sagen schien: Was sollte jetzt das bescheuerte Sprichwort?

„Dann sollte ich vielleicht lieber gleich gehen", antwortete sie, immer noch ihr Ziel vor Augen, den Raum verlassen zu wollen. Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, räumte sie ihre Sachen schnell zusammen und stürzte kopflos aus dem Chemielabor. Der gesamte Kurs schaute ihr verwundert hinterher, als die Tür zu fiel und die Blicke der Schüler wanderten zu ihrem Lehrer, der perplex in der Mitte des Raumes festgewachsen zu sein schien.

Als Lexie vor der Türe war, rannte sie den Flur entlang und um die Ecke, um schnellstmöglich außer Sichtweite von möglichen Personen zu kommen. Als sie sich unbeobachtet fühlte, lehnte sie sich gegen die Wand, schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. „Okay, ganz ruhig. Es hatte tatsächlich funktioniert und es war noch nicht einmal Zeit vergangen, als sie weg war. Alles war wie vorher!", redete sie in Gedanken mit sich selber. „Alles ist in Ordnung! Atmen", versuchte sie ihre Atmung und Herzschlag wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, um einer möglichen Panikattacke zu entgehen. Sie hatte sich gerade wieder gefangen, als sie fast schon wieder einen Herzinfarkt bekam, da sich plötzlich eine Hand auf ihre Schulter senkte. Unbeabsichtigt schrie sie auf und wich einen Schritt zurück.

Vor ihr stand ihre Freundin Daniela, die jetzt abwehrend die Hände hob: „Ist ja gut, was ist los mit dir?".

„Es geht mir gut!", antwortet Alexandra etwas zu hastig.

„Das sehe ich", kommentierte ihre Freundin ironisch und musterte Lexie von oben bis unten.

„Hast du dich in den Deck gelegt? Oh Gott, bist du mit dem Fahrrad hingeflogen, hast du eine Gehirnerschütterung?", schlussfolgerte Daniela.

„Nein.", war Alexandras einzige Antwort.

„Dann solltest du mal öfter duschen, du hast da Dreck." Daniela befeuchtete ihren Finger mit etwas Spucke und wollte ihr etwas Schmutz aus dem Gesicht wischen, doch Alexandra wich gerade noch rechtzeitig zur Seite aus. Sie hätte ihrer manchmal sehr direkten Freundin ja jetzt gerne erklärt, dass Duschen in 17. Jahrhundert einen nicht ganz so großen Stellenwert hatte und eher als seltenes Ereignis angesehen wurde, doch sie entschied sich dann doch für die andere Variante: „Danke für das Kompliment"

„Kein Problem", antworte Daniela unbeirrt. „Und wenn wir schon mal dabei sind, warum siehst du so verheult aus, hat dich jemand sitzen lassen?"

„Haha, sehr lustig. Ich muss jetzt weiter, wirklich"

Daniela musterte sie noch einmal mit einem ernsthaft besorgten Blick: „Dann halte ich dich mal nicht auf, aber du kannst mit mir reden, wirklich! Wenn was ist, dann sag es mir!".

„Danke, aber es ist alles in Ordnung, wirklich!", beteuerte Lexie.

Daniela schaute sie noch mit einem prüfendem Blick an, weil sie das ihrer Freundin wirklich nicht glauben konnte, konnte aber dann nur noch Alexandra hinterhersehen, wie sie hinter der nächsten Ecke verschwand.

Warum musste sie das ansprechen? Aramis. Sie vermisste ihn jetzt schon. Wenn sie daran dachte, dass er ja jetzt gar nicht mehr lebte, wurde ihr schlecht.

In Gedanken, fand sie automatisch ihren Weg, vor die Klassentür ihrer Schwester. Sie hatte gedacht, dass es komisch wäre, wieder hier zu sein, aber alles war wie immer. Alles, außer sie! Wie konnte sie vergessen, wo sie das letzte Jahr verbracht hatte, was sie getan hatte? Scheiße, sie hatte sogar einem Menschen das Leben genommen! Wie sollte sie weitermachen, als wäre nichts geschehen? Nein, das konnte sie nicht. Auf keinen Fall! Sie musste immer wieder an Aramis denken und daran, was sie alles verloren hatte. Sie besaß eine Verantwortung, aber wer war sie hier? Eine Schülerin, die noch nichts erreicht hatte. Sie war unbedeutend und klein! Und was kam nach der Schule, wie sollte es weiter gehen, wenn sie in einem halben Jahr fertig war? Sie konnte doch mit niemandem reden, denn dass würde man sie für verrückt halten. Es gab nur noch ihre Schwester, aber sie wollte sie nicht mit ihren Sorgen belasten.

Sie war fast angekommen und wollte gerade auf den Flur abbiegen, als ihr Leah schon entgegenkam. Erleichtert atmete sie durch und auch Leah entspannte sich. Sie umarmten sich und Leah fing vor Erleichterung an zu lachen.

„Wir haben es geschafft, wir sind zurück!"

„Ja, sind wir!", bestätigte Alexandra und lächelte ihre Schwester an. Sie wollte sie nicht durch ihre Gedanken beunruhigen.

* * *

Bei den Musketieren:

„Was ist in dich gefahren? Verdammt!" Athos hatte alle Mühe, Aramis zurückzuhalten, der wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war, um auf die Eiche zu zurennen. Er schrie Alexandras Namen. Als die Geschwister nicht mehr zu sehen waren, ließ sein Widerstand nach und er stand wie angewurzelt und starrte auf die leere Stelle unter dem mächtigen Baum. Athos schaute ihn mit einem Blick an, der vermuten ließ, dass er Aramis für verrückt hielt.

„Das hätte schief gehen können! Was dachtest du dir dabei? Du hättest sonst wo landen können.", redete Athos aufgebracht auf Aramis ein.

Als Aramis nicht antwortete und ihm sonst auch keinerlei Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, stellte Athos sich vor ihn. Er musterte ihn und schüttelte den Musketier an den Schultern als er keine Reaktion zeigte.

„Was ist los mit dir?"

„Sie wird nie wieder kommen, oder?". Langsam wandte Aramis seinen Kopf Athos zu.

„Sie sind jetzt wieder in ihrer Zeit, und das ist gut. Das ganze Zeitreiseding war mir schon immer skeptisch.", antwortet Athos jetzt ruhiger.

Damit war das Thema für ihn fürs erste erledigt. Er wusste, dass es jetzt keinen Sinn hatte, Aramis zu drängen, ihm mehr zu erzählen, daher ging er zu einem anderen Thema über.

„Was machst du hier, du solltest die neuen Rekruten einweisen", sagte er in einem fragendem Ton.

„Mir ging´s nicht gut", bekam er als als leise Antwort.

Athos bedachte Aramis mit einem skeptischen Blick: „Das ist das erste mal, dass ich dich das sagen höre. Du musst dem Tode wirklich nahe sein, wenn du zugibst, dass er dir nicht gut geht", warf er ein und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Aber trotzdem hast du dich entschlossen, einen Ausflug in den Wald zu machen?"

„Frische Luft", grummelte Aramis als Antwort und folgte Athos, der gerade dabei war, die Pferde vom Baum loszubinden. Kopfschüttelnd und mit dem Wissen, dass Aramis ihm ganz eindeutig etwas verschwieg stieg Athos auf sein Pferd.

Als sie wieder in der Garnison ankamen, ging Aramis direkt auf sein Zimmer. Auch das Abendessen verpasste er und die drei verbleibenden Musketiere begannen sich Sorgen zu machen. Ihre Sorge war berechtigt, denn auch am nächsten Morgen war Aramis noch immer schlecht gelaunt. Schweigsam saß er am Tisch und starrte Löcher in sein Frühstück, welches vor ihm stand. Porthos saß ihm gegenüber und musterte seinen Freund besorgt.

„Was ist los? Rede mit uns!", versuchte Porthos jetzt schon zum gefühlt tausendsten mal einen Anlauf.

„Nichts, mir geht es gut.", antwortete Aramis knapp und sah dabei nicht so aus, als wolle er noch weiter auf dieses Thema eingehen.

„Du siehst aber nicht so aus, als würde es dir gut gehen", stellte Porthos fest. „Wir machen uns Sorgen".

Bei diesen Worten schaute Aramis auf: „Müsst ihr aber nicht, wirklich!" Der Musketier versuchte ein gequältes Grinsen.

„Ist es, weil Alexandra weg ist?", traute sich Porthos endlich die Frage zu stellen, die im schon die ganze Zeit im Kopf herum schwirrte.

Aramis Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte sich und Porthos erkannte, dass er ins Schwarze getroffen hatte.

„Was war das zwischen euch", hakte er also nach.

Aramis machte ein unschuldiges Gesicht: „Ich glaube, ich habe mich verliebt", gestand er.

„Oh Aramis". Porthos wusste nicht mehr, was er darauf antworten sollte. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Aramis über sie hinweg kommen würde, denn Lexie würde nicht wiederkommen. Warum musste sein Freund auch immer so ein Pech mit den Frauen haben?

In dem Moment kamen Athos und D´Artagnan an den Tisch und verkündeten, dass sie aufbrechen sollten. Sie waren auf eine neue Mission geschickt worden, die bedeuten würde, dass sie einige Tage unterwegs waren. Porthos hoffte, dass er damit Aramis irgendwie ablenken konnten. Er stand auf und klopfte seinem besten Freund brüderlich auf die Schulter.

„Das wird schon wieder!", riet er, aber er wusste, dass dieses Thema noch lange nicht beendet war.


	16. Chapter 16

**Kapitel 16**

 **Oha, es tut mir Leid, dass ihr so lange auf dieses Kapitel warten musstet! Bei mir ist alles drunter und drüber gelaufen. Ich brauchte ein wenig Zeit um mich wieder zu erholen, aber jetzt habe ich es endlich geschafft fertig zu schreiben. Danke an alle, die die Geduld hatten zu warten :***

 _ **Fünf Jahre später:**_

Es war dunkel und kalt. Zitternd zog Alexandra sich ihre Jacke fester um den Körper. Sie kam ihrem Ziel immer näher und in der Dunkelheit erkannte sie bereits die Umrisse des ihr altbekannten Gebäudes. Leise näherte sie sich der Schule und bevor sie über das Tor zum Schulhof kletterte drehte sie sich noch einmal um. Niemand da, sie war alleine. Sie erklomm das Tor und sprang leichtfüßig auf der anderen Seite herunter. Dann überquerte sie den Hof, bis sie schließlich an einer Seitentür des Gebäudes angelangt war. Ein Glück, noch immer die selben Fenster wie vor vier Jahren. Sie atmete einmal tief durch und schlug das Fenster mit einem Stein ein. Vorsichtig und darauf bedacht, sich nicht an irgendwelchen scharfen Kanten zu schneiden, stieg sie hindurch und war erleichtert, als sie sich im Innern befand. Zum Glück waren ihr die langen Flure bekannt, denn es war stockdunkel und sie hätte sich sonst wohl nicht zurecht gefunden. Leise, aber zügig lief sie weiter. Ab und zu drehte sie sich um, aus Angst, jemand könne sie sehen. Doch das war eigentlich lächerlich, denn wer sollte sich sonst noch abends freiwillig in einer Schule aufhalten? Außerdem war das ganze hier notwendig, denn sie konnte ja schlecht am Tage in die Schule spazieren und riskieren, dass einer der Schüler sie bei ihrem Vorhaben sah. Alexandra folgte der Treppe nach unten und fand sich im Chemietrakt wieder. Dann blieb sie vor einer ganz bestimmten Türe stehen. Nervös holte sie ihren Draht hervor und dankte der Schule im Stillen, dass sie Türen im naturwissenschaftlichen Bereich nicht abgeschlossen wurden, sondern sich nur von innen automatisch öffnen ließen. Sonst wäre das ganze sehr viel komplizierter geworden. Sie hatte sich zuvor im Internet über mehrere Möglichkeiten informiert, wie man eine Tür knacken konnte und es daraufhin an der eigenen Tür geübt, doch jetzt kamen ihr Zweifel. Trotzdem schob sie den Draht durch die Türspalte in der Nähe des Schlosses und bewegte ihn nach unten. Sie hätte fast einen Jubelschrei hören lassen, als es leise klickte und die Tür aufging.

Hier stand sie also, vor besagtem Chemieraum. Wenn sie jetzt eintreten würde, dann war sie wieder im 17. Jahrhundert. Das würde aber auch bedeuten, dass sie nicht zurückkommen würde. Sie hatte sich entschlossen, dass war ihre letzte Zeitreise, sie musste sich entscheiden. Sie schaute auf die Anhänger und wusste, sie hatte die Entscheidung schon längst getroffen. Sie trat ein und wartete gespannt. Kurz darauf spürte sie, wie sich etwas veränderte. Es war so, wie die anderen zwei male und sie fühlte vollkommene Erleichterung.

Alexandra schlug die Augen auf und schaute in die dichte Baumkrone der Eiche. Sie setzte sich auf und sah sich um. Kaum zu glauben, sie hatte es tatsächlich geschafft! Jetzt musste sie nur irgendwie wieder nach Paris kommen, ohne Pferd könnte das etwas Zeit in Anspruch nehmen. Aber als erstes musste sie sich umziehen, sie fiel auf wie ein bunter Hund! Sie griff in ihre Tasche und holte das Kleid hervor, welches sie in einem Kostümladen für mittelalterliche Kleidung geholt hatte. Sie hatte einige Mühe es anzuziehen, die Aufgabe dann jedoch bewältigt. Lexie raffte das Kleid nach oben und steckte es in ihren Gürtel um mehr Beinfreiheit zum Laufen zu gewinnen und machte sich schließlich auf den Weg. Es fiel ihr schwer die Orientierung zu behalten, denn es war schließlich schon ein Weilchen her, dass sie hier gewesen war. Auch war ihr ein bisschen mulmig zumute, so ganz allein im Wald. Aber sie war vorbereitet, denn sie hatte die Zeit sinnvoll genutzt und einen Selbstverteidigungskurs belegt. Nach ihre Erlebnissen im 17. Jahrhundert hatte sie beschlossen, nie wieder das Gefühl haben zu wollen, wehrlos zu sein. So wanderte sie alleine durch den Wald und hoffte, dass sie noch vor dem Dunkelwerden das Gasthaus erreichen würde, dass sie nun schon einige Male besucht hatte. Zu ihrem Glück fand sie es relativ schnell, sie sah es zwischen den Bäumen hindurch. Wie damals, erinnerte sie sich und dachte an den Moment, in dem sie mit ihrer kleinen Schwester verzweifelt, unterkühlt und hungrig durch den Wald gestolpert war. Die Erleichterung, die sie verspürt hatte, als sie das Gebäude erblickt hatte. In Gedanken versunken näherte sie sich dem Gasthaus und trat ein. Auch dieser Moment erinnerte sie an längst vergangene Zeiten und auch an die Panik, die sie verspürt hatte, als sie realisiert hatte, wo sie sich befand. Sie musste grinsen. Damals war es ein Alptraum gewesen, die Unwissenheit, wie es weitergeht, die Sehnsucht nach Zuhause und die Angst um ihre Schwester. Heute war alles anders, sie fühlte sich frei und unbestimmt, der Wunsch nach Hause zu kommen war erfüllt, denn hier war sie Zuhause und ihre Schwester war sicher. Alles war in bester Ordnung, sie musste nur nach Paris kommen. Nachdem sie sich ein Zimmer gemietet hatte - im Austausch gegen Geschirr spülen und Stall ausmisten - fiel sie zufrieden auf ihr Bett. Morgen konnte sie sich endlich auf den Weg zu Aramis machen.

Am nächsten Morgen zögerte sie nicht lange und machte sich auf den Weg. Zuvor erkundigte sie sich noch einmal, ob sie die richtige Richtung in Erinnerung hatte. Zu ihrem Glück war der Weg nicht allzu schwer und angetrieben von ihrer Aufregung, Aramis wiederzusehen war sie sehr flott unterwegs. So kam es, dass sie nach zwei sehr anstrengenden Tagen endlich am Tor der Garnison ankam. Erleichtert atmete sie durch und trat ein. Obwohl sie so lange nicht mehr hier gewesen war, fühlte sie sich wie Zuhause. Sie hatte die richtige Entscheidung getroffen. Das einzige was jetzt noch ihrem vollkommenen Glück fehlte war ein Wiedersehen mit den Musketieren. Diese ließen jedoch auf sich warten, denn im Hof saßen sie nur vereinzelt und den, den sie suchte, konnte sie nirgends entdecken. Sie machte sich also auf den Weg zu Aramis Zimmer. Auf dem Weg dorthin wurde sie das ein oder andere mal verwundert angeschaut, aber niemand hielt sie auf. Als sie die Tür erreicht hatte, atmete sie tief durch, lächelte und klopfte schließlich. Kein Antwort- nochmal klopfen, wieder keine Antwort. Enttäuscht musste sie feststellen, dass die Tür verschlossen war und sie beschloss sich bei Serge über den Verbleib ihres Musketiers zu erkundigen.

Derweil bei den Musketieren:

Aramis Laune hatte eindeutig den Tiefpunkt erreicht. Porthos drehte sich besorgt zu seinem Freund um, welcher mit etwas Abstand zu den anderen sein Pferd hinterher trotten ließ. Er achtete nicht auf den Weg und schien in seiner eigenen Welt zu sein. Seufzend schenkte er Athos einen Blick und deutete ihm an, dass er mal nach Aramis sehen würde. Dann verlangsamte er sein Tempo ein wenig und wartete bis Aramis Pferd zu ihm aufgeschlossen hatte.

„Hey", versuchte er ein Gespräch zu beginnen. Als er keine Antwort bekam beugte er sich etwas zur Seite, um Aramis einen freundschaftlichen Knuff zu geben. Dieser drehte sich dann endlich zu dem großen Musketier und schaute ihn fragend an.

„Was ist?", fragte Aramis wenig begeistert.

„Wollte nur mal schauen, ob du noch unter den Lebenden bist", versuchte Porthos zu scherzen, bekam als Reaktion jedoch nur eine hochgezogene Augenbraue.

„Heute Abend erreichen wir Paris", probierte er also ein anderes Thema.

„Hmhm",war jedoch die einzige Reaktion die Porthos erhielt.

„Endlich wieder ein eigenes Bett, ist doch toll, oder?"

„Hmhm"

„Hey, führe ich hier Selbstgespräche?", antwortete Porthos gespielt beleidigt.

„Weiß nicht, wäre nichts Neues, oder?", konterte Aramis.

„So ist gut, beleidige mich ruhig, wenn es dir dann besser geht"

Und nun konnte Aramis sich ein kleines Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

Zufrieden grinste der große Musketier: „Siehst du, geht doch"

Die Sonne ging bereits unter und färbte den Himmel in einem orange - roten Ton. Die Dächer von Paris zeichneten sich vor dem Himmel ab und markierten ihr Ziel. In wenigen Minuten würden sie Zuhause sein und endlich etwas Schlaf bekommen. Aramis musste sich wohl mit seinem Schicksal abfinden, dass er diese Nacht alleine in seinem Bett verbringen würde. Noch immer missmutig und betrübt ließ er sein Pferd hinter den anderen hertrotten. Erst als sie das Tor durchquerten, welches in die Garnison führte, blicke der Musketier auf. Er verabschiedete sich mit einem kurzen „Gute Nacht" und stapfte sie Treppe zu seinem Zimmer hoch. Als er die Tür öffnete und sich in sein Bett legen wollte stockte ihm jedoch der Atem: Alexandra?

ENDE

 **Danke an alle die diese Geschichte gelesen haben :) Vielen Dank auch für die Favos, welche mir zeigen, dass ich ja anscheinend etwas richtig gemacht habe bei meiner ersten Fanfiktion... und das allergrößte Danke an alle die Zeit gefunden haben ein Review dazulassen, ohne euch hätte ich vielleicht aufgegeben...**

 **Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen 3**


End file.
